Sinister Romance
by Hanzama
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah Terroris yang akan dieksekusi mati 1 bulan lagi. Setelah divonis atas kejahatan mereka, mereka mengancam bahwa mereka sudah menanam 80 bom di ibukota, yang bisa mereka aktifkan kapan saja. Dan mereka tidak akan mengatakan dimana bom itu sebelum mereka mendapatkan permintaan terakhir mereka.. yaitu mendapatkan Istri yang dapat mereka nikahi.
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer : **_Segala karakter yang digunakan disini adalah ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto. Hanzama tidak berniat untuk melanggar hak cipta ataupun sebagainya. Segala bentuk kesamaan yang disajikan disini tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah untuk menghibur pembaca._

**Sinister Romance © Hanzama**

**Rating : M (For Save)**

**Genre : **Romance,Family, Crime

**Warning ** Crack Pair, Typo, EYD berantakan, Gaje

Hinata disini adalah versi RTN (Road To Ninja)/Yandere

**Pair : **NaruSaku, SasuHinaRTN, ShikaIno

.

.

.

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **_Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah Terroris yang akan dieksekusi mati selama 1 bulan lagi. Setelah divonis atas kejahatan mereka, mereka mengancam bahwa mereka sudah menanam sekitar 80 bom di seluruh penjuru ibukota, yang bisa mereka aktifkan kapan saja. Dan mereka tidak akan mengatakan dimana bom itu sebelum mereka mendapatkan permintaan terakhir mereka... yaitu mendapatkan istri yang dapat mereka nikahi._

.

.

.

**[Chapter 1** : "The" Mission]

.

_Barak Satuan komando 101, Pasukan Kusus Perempuan._

Mayor Tsunade memandang Kertas yang ada di mejanya sejak kemarin. Kembali memeriksa isi dari file yang dikirim langsung oleh menteri pertahanan dua hari yang lalu. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, dia nampak masih mempertimbangkan permintaan tidak masuk akal dari orang yang jabatannya jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Tepat dua hari yang lalu, Menteri Pertahanan Nasional Hiruzen Sarutobi mengirim sebuah dokumen berlabel "CLASSIFIED" lengkap dengan surat yang mengatakan bahwa dia butuh 3 orang perempuan dari satuan Tsunade untuk menjalankan misi Khusus.

Misi Khusus yang dimaksud adalah menikahi tiga buronan kelas berat sebelum buronan tersebut dieksekusi mati. Alasannya adalah, karena tiga buronan yang dimaksud sudah mengancam akan menghancurkan ibukota dengan menggunakan 80 buah bom tipe HE (High Explosive), kecuali mereka dicarikan istri.

Tsunade terduduk lemas, dia tau bahwa permintaan dari atasannya adalah mutlak. Dan sudah sepantasnya sebagai personil militer bahwa Tsunade tidak membantah permintaan atasannya itu. Namun tetap saja, memilih tiga orang dari pasukannya untuk menikahi tiga orang psychopath? itu keputusan yang sangat berat.

Mayor itu lalu kemudian kembali mengecek dokumen tiga orang yang dikirim. Dia memperhatikan setiap detail dari dokumen tersebut. Ya, Tsunade tau orang-orang ini, mereka adalah orang-orang yang gawat.

**Uchiha Sasuke,** seorang Tekhnisi yang beberapa bulan lalu menyabotase pabrik persenjataan negara dan mengakibatkan pabrik itu meledak dan menewaskan ratusan orang.

**Nara Shikamaru**, Ahli Software yang berhasil meretas server dari website bursa saham nasional dan membuat mata uang Yen inflasi besar-besaran selama 2 bulan penuh. Mengakibatkan kerusuhan dimana-mana.

dan yang terakhir adalah **Namikaze Naruto, **orang yang bertanggung jawab atas meninggalnya 200 orang pasien rumah sakit karena dia dan komplotannya menjarah truk pengangkut obat-obatan dan mengacaukan distribusinya dengan cara menambahkan pottasium Sianida kepada obat-obatan tersebut.

Mereka bertiga adalah otak dari komplotan kejahatan paling di cari Negara. Tsunade tidak paham apa tujuan mereka, namun yang dia tau dengan melihat 'hasil karya' mereka, tentu Tsunade tidak mungkin meragukan kalau mereka bisa saja benar saat mereka bilang bahwa mereka sudah menanam 80 Bom HE di ibukota.

Namun ini semua terlalu aneh bagi Tsunade. Dari laporan yang Tsunade terima, ketiga orang ini menyerah tanpa perlawanan kepada PBB dan Tentara Nasional saat mereka diringkus. Bahkan upaya penangkapan tersebut bisa dibilang terlalu mudah bagi orang-orang yang komplotannya bisa melumpuhkan tiga sektor vital nasional tanpa terdeteksi

sSraak.

Pikiran-pikiran Tsunade teralihkan saat dilihatnya tiga orang gadis masuk. Ketiga orang tersebut bersenjata lengkap dan memakai pakaian militer khas pasukan khusus. Mereka kemudian berdiri berjajar di depan Tsunade sebelum mereka memberi hormat.

"Lapor, Letnan satu **Sakura Haruno,** Letnan Satu **Hinata Hyuuga**, dan Letnan dua **Ino Yamanaka **siap bertugas." seru gadis berambut merah muda tegas. Sakura.

"Hm." Tsunade membalas hormat mereka.

Setelah basa-basi militer itu, Tsunade kembali santai dan menatap satu persatu wajah satuannya itu.

"Aku asumsikan kalian sudah tau kenapa kalian aku panggil kesini." Ujar Tsunade. Mencoba memancing segala pertanyaan yang mungkin ada di benak mereka.

Ketiga gadis itu saling toleh.

Ya, mereka tau. Karena semenjak tadi malam, mereka sudah di briefing oleh Kapten Shizune perihal 'krisis' yang terjadi di ibu kota.

"Ya. Kami sudah mendengarnya dari Kapten Shizune." Balas Sakura.

Tsunade mengangguk.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tidak Mayor." Sakura menjawab lantang. Namun sayang, nampaknya ada satu gadis yang lain belum terima.

"Maaf, Saya masih punya banyak pertanyaan Mayor." Gadis lain mencoba naik banding.

"Apa pertanyaanmu, Ino?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ya, Saya mengerti kalau ibukota kini sedang dalam krisis, namun tolong jelaskan lagi kenapa kami harus menikah dengan para kriminal?" tanya Ino.

"Itu karena para kriminal itu yang meminta dicarikan istri." Jawab Tsunade. Gadis itu nampak belum puas.

"Orang yang akan dieksekusi mati satu bulan lagi meminta istri? Saya benar-benar tidak paham."

Yap, Tsunade mengerti segenap kegelisahan gadis yang ada di depannya. Namun tetap saja, mandat perdana Menteri itu tidak bisa dibantah.

"Ino, Aku mengerti kegelisahanmu. Jujur, kalau bisa aku juga ingin menolak permintaan tidak masuk akal ini. Namun permintaan dari atasan tidak bisa aku abaikan begitu saja, dan ini semua harus dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan banyak orang." Jelas Tsunade.

"Iya makannya. Kenapa konteksnya harus menikah?" tanya Ino lagi. Masih belum mengerti segala jenis 'konspirasi' yang ada pada otak orang-orang yang jabatannya tinggi.

Tsunade nampak menghela nafas. Pandangannya melembut ketiga perempuan di depannya.

"Ketiga lelaki ini adalah kriminal kelas berat dan pembunuh berdarah dingin. Mereka tidak segan membunuh siapa saja demi mencapai tujuan mereka. Dan dari file yang aku terima, aku percaya bahwa ancaman mereka untuk menghancurkan Ibukota tidak main-main. Alasan aku memilih kalian menjalankan misi ini adalah karena aku tau kalau kalian adalah 3 prajurit terbaik dari skuad ku." Jelas Tsunade lagi.

"..."

"Meskipun aku bilang bahwa kalian harus menikah dengan mereka. Namun perlu digaris bawahi bahwasannya umur mereka tinggal 1 bulan lagi sebelum dieksekusi. Aku sebagai orang yang pernah menikah tau, bahwa berumah tangga selama 1 bulan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kebahagiaan menikahi pasangan untuk selamanya. Itulah kenapa ini tidak lebih dari sekedar **misi."**

"..."

"Dan penjabaran misi tersebut sangat sederhana. Jadilah Istri para narapidana itu, cari informasi mengenai 80 Bom HE, dan cegah kehancuran Ibukota sebelum semuanya terlambat. Setelah misi ini selesai, dan mereka dieksekusi mati, kalian boleh menikah dengan siapa saja." Tsunade mengakhiri.

Ino pasrah. Dia benci mengakuinya, namun segala macam perihal menikahi kriminal ini terdengar sederhana saat Tsunade yang meluruskannya. Gadis bersurai pirang itu melirik Sakura, dia sepertinya tidak keberatan sama sekali. Kemudian pandangannya ia alihkan ke Hinata, berniat minta opini.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Hinata?" Ino Berbisik.

Namun pandangan Hinata lurus ke Tsunade. Dengan mantap, gadis berambut biru bermata putih itu mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Aku tidak mau berhubungan Sex dengan mereka." Ujar Hinata protes. Membuat perhatian Sakura juga sepenuhnya teralihkan. Benar juga, menikah artinya harus berhubungan Sex.

Tsunade mengangkat bahu. Dia lalu membuka lacinya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Kalau kalian merasa harga diri kalian lebih tinggi, lakukan pertahanan sebisa kalian. Namun jika kalian merasa hal tersebut sudah tidak bisa dilakukan, aku akan memberi kalian persenjataan khusus." Ujar Tsunade.

Mayor itu kemudian menyodorkan beberapa tablet pil KB kepada ketiga pasukannya.

"..."

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

_Skip_

Lapangan luas di markas komando 101 memang biasa digunakan untuk berbagai macam latihan. Dari latihan menembak sampai latihan bela diri.

Memikirkan misi yang baru mereka dapat, Ino dan Hinata kini sedang bertarung satu sama lain sementara Sakura kini sedang menimang-nimang dan memperhatikan pil KB yang beberapa saat lalu diberikan oleh Mayor Tsunade.

"Bahkan untuk Mayor Tsunade, hal seperti ini juga bisa membuatnya pusing. Maksudku lihat mukanya tadi." Suara Sakura tidak mengalihkan pertarungan beladiri Hinata dan Ino.

Kedua gadis yang sedang saling mencoba menjatuhkan satu sama lain mendengarkan. Namun mereka masih saling menangkis tinju.

Ino melayangkan tendangan ke Hinata namun Hinata lebih cepat untuk mengunci tangan Ino dan menjatuhkannya, setelah merasa dia tidak mampu melawan, Ino menepuk tanah tiga kali tanda dia menyerah.

"Mayor Tsunade... _hah.. _pasti juga memikirkan.. _hah.. _banyak hal."Balas Ino. Dia tersengal-sengal. Hinata kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Ino untuk membantu perempuan itu berdiri.

"Aku _hah_.. menang lagi." Ujar Hinata.

Ino Terduduk. Dia masih mencoba mengatur nafas.

"Skor kita _hah.._ 10 banding sebelas Hinata _hah.._, aku masih didepanmu satu _hah.._ kemenangan." Balas Ino. Hinata mengiyakan sembari masih tersenga-sengal.

"Ya.. .ya.. 2 kemenangan lagi dan kau berhutang pada Hinata tiket ke Konoha Skypark." Sahut Sakura. Mengingatkan Janji Ino saat Hinata berhasil melampaui skor pertarungan mereka kelak.

Masih mencoba mengatur nafas. Kedua gadis itu lalu menoleh ke Sakura. Mengamati gadis itu yang kini sedang mengamati Intens tablet Pil KB yang diberikan oleh Mayor Tsunade.

"Kau.. _hah.. _mau menyimpan itu?" tanya Hinata, merujuk kepada Pil KB yang ada di genggaman tangan Sakura

Sakura memejamkan mata, sebelum dia memasukkan bungkusan pil itu ke tas taktikalnya dan menjawab pelan.

"Ini tetap Misi, aku akan menyimpannya untuk keadaan darurat." Jawab Sakura yakin.

"Aku tidak mengerti _hh.._kenapa kau Sangat santai dengan misi seperti ini _Forehead_. Bukankah kau juga masih perawan?" Celoteh Ino, menyadari Sakura telihat sangat santai.

Sakura menoleh. Pandangannya tajam.

"Aku juga tidak mau perawanku hilang diambil kriminal Ino. Tapi kau dengar apa kata Mayor Tsunade kan? Misi ini penting untuk kelangsungan Ibukota." Jawab Sakura tegas.

Ino nampak pasrah. Dia lalu menoleh ke Hinata. Yah, kalau Hinata sih. Ino sendiri cukup yakin kalau gadis itu tidak mungkin mau memberikan keperawanannya begitu saja.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Hina-"

_"Aku.. akan memotong kemaluannya."_

"H-Ha?" Ino Tekaget saat dia mendengar Hinata bergumam pelan. Suara itu nampaknya cukup keras untuk didengar Sakura juga.

Kedua gadis itu kemudian mendapati tatapan yakin Hinata.

"Siapapun yang jadi suamiku.. Jika dia macam-macam, aku akan memotong kemaluannya."

"..."

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**.**

_Beberapa Hari Kemudian_

Sakura, Hinata dan Ino diberi penjelasan lebih lanjut soal misi mereka saat mereak sudah berada di tempat ini. Yang dimaksud tempat ini adalah Markas Besar Angkatan Darat, ruang jenderal besar Hashirama.

"... Yah.. Kurang lebih seperti itu," Jenderal Hashirama menyelesaikan penjelasannya kepada ketiga perempuan yang sekarang duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

Ketiga perempuan yang dimaksud, Sakura, Hinata dan Ino, mereka masih mengamati beberapa file yang diberikan Sekertaris Jenderal Hashirama beberapa menit yang lalu. File yang berisikan keterangan lebih lanjut dari tiga kriminal yang sekarang sudah diamankan di salah satu tempat di gedung ini.

Sakura, dia mengamati berkas milik Namikaze Naruto. Di dalam lembaran file yang berlipat itu, dijelaskan tentang golongan darah, bahkan catatan kriminal. Namun sepertinya informasi yang ada kurang mendetail.

"Ada informasi lain selain Ini Jenderal?" tanya Sakura. Membuat Hinata dan Ino menoleh.

Sayangnya, Jenderal Hashirama menggeleng tanda tidak.

"Kami sebisa mungkin berusaha mencari latar belakang mereka lebih jauh. Namun sampai sekarang, kami bahkan belum dapat mengetahui tempat tanggal lahir mereka. Tidak ada catatan kelahiran, bahkan Informasi dari Internet. Seakan keberadaan mereka benar-benar tidak diketahui sampai mereka melakukan aksi terror mereka." Jelas Hashirama.

Mendengar Hal itu, Ketiga gadis yang kini duduk kembali mengamati berkas yang mereka pegang.

Disisi lain Ino, berkas yang dia dapat adalah berkas seorang lelaki berambut kuncir. Dengan Foto yang menampakkan wajah malas. Nara Shikamaru. Di lampiran Foto yang lain, terdapat logo aneh berbentuk kepala rubah.

"Ini apa?" tanya Ino.

Jenderal Hashirama yang melihatnya langsung tau.

"Ah.. itu.. Kepala Rubah merah. Kami memang belum tau maksudnya, namun divisi analitik mempercayai bahwa itu merupakan logo dari organisasi teroris mereka. Meskipun begitu, kami bahkan tidak mengetahuinya sampai kami memeriksa tatto di tubuh mereka."

Ino menghela nafas dalam. Entah kenapa segenap perkataan Jenderal Besar yang ada di depannya ini terkesan menunjukkan bahwa pria ini memang belum mendapat informasi yang berarti.

"Yang jelas. Semua itu tidak masalah lagi. Pasalnya mereka sudah ditangkap dan dijadwalkan mati 1 bulan lagi. Yang harus kalian lakukan adalah memenuhi keinginan mereka dan setelahnya, kalian akan diberikan penghargaan." Lanjut Hashirama.

Ketiga gadis yang ada disitu tidak menjawab. Hashirama melanjutkan lagi.

"Aku tau, tidur dengan Terroris adalah misi yang sangat aneh. Namun aku dapat memastikan bahwa saat misi ini selesai, kami akan memberikan kalian imbalan yang setimpal." Hashirama mengakhiri.

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Melihat ketiga prajuritnya nampak paham. Hashirama pun berniat menyudahi.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Hashirama.

Namun nampaknya, ada seorang yang mengangkat tangan.

"Jadi.. Kapan tepatnya kami boleh membunuh mereka?" tanya Hinata polos.

Hashirama sedikit terkejut, namun detik berikutnya dia tertawa.

"Kami menjadwalkan eksekusi mereka bersama penembak jitu tepat 1 bulan semenjak hari ini. Jadi aku melarang kalian untuk membunuh mereka di malam pertama. Namun, apabila situasi berubah menjadi genting, dan ketiga terroris itu menunjukkan gelagat yang menurigakan, kalian boleh mengeksekusinya menggunakan ini..." Jelas Hashirama. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari lacinya.

Ketiga gadis itu memperhatikan saat Hashirama mengeluarkan tiga buah gelang dari kotak tersebut.

"... Namun sebelum membunuh mereka, kalian harus memastikan dulu kebenaran soal 80 bom HE yang mereka pasang di Ibukota."

.

.

.

.

.

_Skip_

Sakura, Hinata dan Ino mengikuti seorang pria dewasa yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kolonel Jiraya. Mereka dibawa menyusuri sebuah lorong yang menghubungkan beberapa bilik dan ruangan di tempat ini.

Yang dimaksud **tempat ini,** adalah ruang bawah tanah rahasia di bawah markas besar militer Angkatan Darat.

Ruang bawah tanah yang sepenuhnya digunakan sebagai pusat komando dari berbagai operasi militer termasuk hacking, spionase, ruang Kontrol rudal balistik antar benua bahkan arsip penyimpanan berkas yang paling rahasia milik negara. Disinilah pula mereka menahan tiga orang kriminal paling berbahaya yang mana akan dijadwalkan menikah dengan Sakura, Hinata dan Ino hari ini.

Yap, sudah beberapa hari semenjak mereka menerima misi yang diberikan oleh Mayor Tsunade. Dan setelahnya, mereka langsung dibawa ke Ibukota untuk menjalankannya. Sebelum datang kesini, mereka dipertemukan oleh Jenderal Besar Hashirama di ruangannya. Dia memberikan sebuah gelang kepada Sakura, Hinata dan Ino yang kata Jenderal Tersebut, gelang itu adalah gelang 'Anti Suami'

Gelang yang dimaksud adalah gelang perak yang memiliki tiga tombol, Hijau, Kuning dan Merah. Jenderal besar Hashirama mengatakan bahwa gelang tersebut terhubung secara langsung kepada kalung besi milik calon suami mereka. Bahkan dalam penjelasannya, Jenderal Besar Hashirama secara gamblang menjelaskan fingsi dari ketiga tombol tersebut.

Hijau, adalah _taser_.

Kuning, adalah Bius.

Merah, adalah cairan beracun mematikan.

Dengan satu kali pencet maka kalung yang dipakai oleh para kriminal alias calon suami mereka akan bereaksi sesuai tombol.

Sakura sendiri, dia mungkin tidak akan langsung menggunakan tombol merah, mengingat Jenderal Hashirama melarang mereka membunuh kriminal tersebut dalam satu malam. Namun nampaknya, Sakura akan mencintai tombol Hijau dan Kuning selama satu bulan kedepan.

.

"Nah. Kita sudah sampai."

Ketiga gadis menghentikan langkah mereka saat Kolonel Jiraya berhenti. Mereka berhenti di sebuah kaca diluar ruang interogasi.

"Inilah mereka." Jiraya menunjuk Ketiga buah kaca besar yang berjejer. Menjelaskan bahwa suami mereka bertiga kini berada di sana. Sepenuhnya terisolasi pada ruang Interogasi, menunggu kedatangan mempelai mereka.

Sakura, Hinata dan Ino saling toleh.

"Jadi, begini saja?" tanya Ino. Dia merujuk ke dirinya yang kini hendak menikah namun di badannya tertempel rompi anti peluru. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan pernikahan yang sangat absurd seperti ini.

Kolonel Jiraya tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir, penghulu akan membacakan sumpah pernikahan dari ruang kontrol. Sebelum itu, kalian boleh mengamati **suami-suami** kalian. Kami akan membuka pintu ruang isolasinya saat kalian sudah siap." Jelas Jiraya.

"Apa lagi yang harus kami persiapkan?" tanya Sakura.

Jiraya nampak berpikir.

"Hm, Jika yang kau maksud adalah gaun dan buket bunga, kita tidak punya. Tapi.. Aku menyarankan kalian membawa pisau kalian. well tau kan, untuk berjaga-jaga." Lanjut Jiraya.

Setelah tidak mendengar pertanyaan lain dari ketiga gadis itu, Jiraya pun mendahului mereka menuju ruang kontrol. Meninggalkan ketiga gadis itu untuk mengamati calon suami mereka.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

**"Pernikahan"**

.

_"Hoo.. Nampaknya mereka benar saat mereka bilang yang akan menikah denganku adalah seorang gadis berambut merah muda."_

Kalimat itulah yang menyambut Sakura saat dirinya masuk ke ruangan serba putih. Di tengah-tengah ruangan nampak seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik. **Naruto Namikaze**, ahli kimia, pembunuh.

Lelaki itu duduk di sebuah kursi murah layaknya kursi interogasi biasa. Di depannya adalah meja dan kursi lain yang nampaknya harus diduduki Sakura. Tidak ada hal lain di ruangan itu selain ketiga barang tersebut dan mereka berdua.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk, berbarengan dengan suara keras saat pintu besi dibelakangnya kembali dikunci secara otomatis. Sakura kemudian berjalan pelan sembari tangan kirinya siap siaga di tas pisaunya.

"Tidak usah tegang begitu _sayang_, kita kan akan menikah." Ujar Naruto. Namun Sakura tidak peduli. Dia sangat waspada sekarang mempertimbangkan orang di depannya ini bukanlah penjahat biasa.

sreet

Sakura langsung menarik pisaunya saat dilihatnya lelaki itu bergerak. Namun Naruto tidak berniat menyerang. Dia hanya memposisikan duduknya agar lebih nyaman. Naruto menatap Sakura yang kini sudah siap siaga di posisi kuda-kuda, tangannya memegang pisau dengan posisi bertahan.

Melihatnya, Naruto langsung tertawa keras.

"Hei _**P****ink**,_ jika kau ingin menyerangku, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan gelang yang ada di tanganmu itu, bukankah itu akan lebih mudah?" tanya Naruto. Dia menunjuk gelang yang dipakai Sakura dan Kalung yang dipakainya sendiri.

Sakura tertegun. Benar juga. Gelang yang diberikan Jenderal besar Hashirama ada untuk bertahan dari orang ini. Gelang 'Anti Suami'

Merasa dirinya ada di posisi yang diuntungkan, Sakura pun kembali memasukkan pisaunya. Dia kemudian berdiri sembari menatap Namikaze Naruto dengan tatapan menganalisa.

Lelaki itu memakai pakaian abu-abu khas narapidana, dia juga mengenakan kalung besi kecil yang melingkar di lehernya. Perawakannya sendiri, kesan pertama Sakura adalah sayatan kumis kucing yang melintang di pipinya. Selebihnya, dia tidak mengenakan sesuatu yang sepertinya dapat membahayakan Sakura. Bahkan kedua tangannya diborgol di meja sekarang. _Ah, nampaknya memang Sakura yang paranoid._

"Jadi, kau mau duduk atau tidak, _Pink?"_

Sakura diam, menimang beberapa saat sebelum dia akhirnya menuruti ajakan Naruto untuk duduk. Posisi mereka sangat dekat sekarang, karena mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Mereka memperhatikan satu sama lain selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pengeras suara menyadarkan mereka.

**"Jadi.. Apa kalian sudah siap?"** tanya suara yang datang dari speaker.

"Ya." Yang menjawab adalah Naruto. Sakura hanya diam menatap lurus orang yang selama satu bulan kedepan akan terjebak dengannya ini.

Sakura memang belum pernah menikah, namun dia tau, bahwa tidak seharusnya seorang mempelai pria menyeringai jahat di depan sang calon istri saat ditanyai seperti itu.

.

"Rambutmu Unik, Aku suka."

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00i0i0

.

**"Dengan ini, aku nyatakan kalian sebagai suami istri."**

Ino melepas tangannya dari genggaman orang yang ada di depannya saat janji suci mereka berdua sudah berhasil dilakukan. Oke, jujur Ino tidak suka situasi seperti ini. Pasalnya lelaki yang ada di depannya ini memiliki sorot layu yang susah ditebak. Dia bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum maupun berekspresi lain selain menguap.

"Maaf soal cincinnya."

sreek

Ino terkaget saat lamunannya dipecahkan oleh lelaki yang ada di depannya. Dia menatap lelaki tersebut dan mematung untuk beberapa detik. Tangannya hampir saja reflek menghunuskan pisaunya apabila barusan dia tidak sempat menahan diri. yah, bahkan suara yang keluar dari mulut lelaki ini membuat Ino kaget.

"Ya."

Ino menjawab santai setelah dia berhasil mengendalikan diri. Yang dimaksud pria kuncir yang duduk di seberangnya ini adalah soal cincin pernikahan mereka. Pasalnya dia bilang bahwa cincin yang diberikan oleh Kolonel Jiraya untuk meminang Ino hilang begitu saja. Sebagai gantinya, pria itu membentuk sebuah paperclip menjadi cincin dan memasangkannya ke jari manis Ino.

Oke, bagi Ino, hal tersebut memang mengkhawatirkan. Pasalnya dia benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa seorang yang diisolasi di ruang interogasi kemudian diberi cincin, tiba-tiba menghilangkannya begitu saja. Maksud Ino, ruangan ini hanya berukuran tidak lebih 3x3, bagaimana bisa hilang coba? Bahkan di ruangan yang sempit ini, lelaki ini tidak mau repot-repot untuk mencari.

Disisi lain, ada kekhawatiran yang lebih dari itu, pasalnya Ino paham kegunaan paperclip. Dia sering menggunakannya dalam beberapa operasi militer untuk masuk ke gedung-gedung terkunci dan laci-laci. Mengetahui fakta bahwa lelaki di depannya bisa mendapatkan paperclip, sudah dipastikan bahwa apabila dia tidak meghilangkan cincinnya, pasti paperclip ini akan digunakan untuk membuka borgol.

"Kalau begitu, Mohon kerjasamannya." Ujar pria itu kepada Ino. Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk sekali lagi menyentuh tangan Ino.

Ino menerima uluran tangan pria itu.

"Ya. _Yoroshiku_." Balasnya, masih tidak percaya bahwa dia barusaja menikahi seorang Cyber Kriminal kelas berat. Nara Shikamaru.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Berbeda dengan Sakura dan Ino. Hinata malah terang-terangan menantang Suaminya dengan pisaunya.

"Dengar ya _Raven_, Bagiku kau tidak lebih dari sampah masyarakat yang akan menjadi mayat 1 bulan lagi. Pernikahan kita hanyalah satu dari sekian misiku yang akan selesai dan sukses tanpa cacat. Aku ingatkan kau, jika kau berani 'meyerangku', aku akan melubangi tenggorokanmu dengan pisauku." Ujar Hinata kepada Sasuke. Dia menancapkan pisaunya ke meja interogasi dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

pria yang bernama Sasuke di depannya malah mendengus tidak takut.

"Hn. Tidak ada suami yang memperkosa istrinya sendiri." Jawab Sasuke.

Hinata diam dan masih berusaha menatap Sasuke dengan lebih galak. Memang sih, Hinata sudah memakai cincin yang diberikan Sasuke. Namun dia seperti sepenuhnya mengabaikan fakta bahwa pria yang ada di depannya sudah menjadi suaminya.

Benar memang kata Sasuke. Tidak ada suami yang memperkosa istinya sendiri.

Sreek.

Hinata terkejut saat dengan tiba-tiba tangannya yang memegang pisau digenggam dan ditarik ke arah pria di depannya. Badan Hinata Ikut tertarik sehingga benar-benar mendekatkan kepala mereka. Hingga..

_'cup'_

Hinata terbelalak mengetahui apa yang barusaja terjadi. Hinata bisa merasakan cupangan mesra yang barusaja menghinggap di bagian lehernya.

"Akh!"

Hinata mundur. Kemudian dia memposisikan berdiri sembari melakukan kuda-kuda. Dia menarik pisaunya mantap.

"KAU INGIN MATI SEKARANG?!" Bentak Hinata.

Namun sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang ada di depannya hanya menyeringai.

"Salam kenal.. **Istriku."**

.

_**Tsuzuku**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hanzama's Note : **Ya saya tau. Ini adalah fanfic gaje bin abal. Namun setelah dipikir lebih lanjut, Hanzama tidak bisa menahan diri untuk merealisasikannya. Pasalnya sudah terlalu lama Hanzama nulis fanfic Humor *ngelirik iwdwiw* dan entah kenapa butuh refresh dan beralih ke project yang lebih segar.

_I Know I Know.._ mengecewakan saat ARC "Summer Warfare" dari fanfic sebelah Hanzama tarik lagi kan? tapi mempertimbangkan banyak _miss plot _yang harus direvisi, jadi Hanzama pending dulu yang itu dan Hanzama kasih label complete di chapter 115. Kelak akan Hanzama reupload.

Dan, Hanzama Ucapkan _welcomo-welcomo_, kepada satu lagi fanfic NaruSasuShika. Ini adalah ide yang sudah Hanzama pendam semenjak iwdwiw nge-tem di chapter 79. Dan kayaknya memang harus segera di upload.

Tapi tentu saja, Fanfic ini akan Hanzama lanjut tergantung feedback dari sahabat reader sekalian. Kalau banyak yang review ya Hanzama lanjut, Kalau hanya baca doang, masak gak review wkw..

Oh iya. Kenapa Hinata harus Hinata RTN? Jujur, hanzama gak tau. Hanzama sudah jatuh cinta kepada Alternative Hinata Versi Yandere sejak filmnya keluar. Namun, kayaknya seru juga kan kalau Sasuke dipasangin sama HinataRTN? yah, semoga tidak apa-apa.

Yep, itulah. Kita ketemu di chapter depan **Yes, No?**

Salam Hangat dari Hanzama, semoga Readers sukses Selalu.

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Hostages

**Disclaimer : **_Segala karakter yang digunakan disini adalah ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto. Hanzama tidak berniat untuk melanggar hak cipta ataupun sebagainya. Segala bentuk kesamaan yang disajikan disini tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah untuk menghibur pembaca._

**Sinister Romance © Hanzama**

**Rating : M (For Save)**

**Genre : **Romance,Family, Crime

**Warning **Crack Pair, Typo, EYD berantakan, Gaje

Hinata disini adalah versi RTN (Road To Ninja)/Yandere

**Pair : **NaruSaku, SasuHinaRTN, ShikaIno

.

.

.

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **_Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah Terroris yang akan dieksekusi mati selama 1 bulan lagi. Setelah divonis atas kejahatan mereka, mereka mengancam bahwa mereka sudah menanam sekitar 80 bom di seluruh penjuru ibukota, yang bisa mereka aktifkan kapan saja. Dan mereka tidak akan mengatakan dimana bom itu sebelum mereka mendapatkan permintaan terakhir mereka... yaitu mendapatkan istri yang dapat mereka nikahi._

.

**[Chapter 2** : Hostages]

.

Sakura, Hinata dan Ino. Pasca menyelesaikan prosesi pernikahan, mereka dibawa menggunakan _Humvee_ bersama belasan personil tentara ke sebuah tempat bernama **Area Z.** Disisi lain, mengikuti rute yang sama, ketiga orang kriminal yang harusnya adalah 'suami' mereka juga berada diantara barisan mobil. Hanya saja, mereka dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah mobil lapis baja.

Mobil Humvee yang dinaiki Sakura, Ino dan Hinata berjalan lambat. Pasalnya di depan mereka adalah mobil jeep pemandu jalan yang dinaiki oleh tim taktis yang dikomandoi oleh seorang Kapten bernama Azuma. Mereka bertiga benar-benar tidak diberi tau dimana Area Z ini berada. Yang mereka tau, sedari tadi mobil dibawa melitasi jalan dengan ribuan pepohonan di samping kiri dan kanan. _Yah, benar-benar keluar dari ibukota._

Sakura dan Hinata duduk di kursi belakang sedangkan Ino duduk di depan di samping supir. Supir yang dimaksud adalah seorang sersan muda bernama Matsuri. Yang Ino lakukan sedari tadi adalah mengamati cincin _paperclip_nya sembari melamun, sesekali Ino melirik sersan muda itu dengan pandangan penasaran. Penasaran kenapa wajahnya sedari tadi sangat tegang.

"Kau.."

"Y-YA! L-LETNAN!" Balas Sersan Matsuri kaget karena barusaja ditegur Ino. Sakura juga nampak terkaget karena suara Matsuri yang terlalu keras.

'_tsk. Berisik.'_ Umpat Hinata pelan, dia sedari tadi memegangi tengkuknya yang beberapa jam lalu 'diserang' oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kita mau dibawa kemana sih? Area Z, dimana tempatnya?" tanya Ino.

"E-Eh?" Matsuri tentu saja tidak bisa menawab pertanyaan tersebut. Dia tau posisinya sebagai prajurit pangkat rendah. Dia tidak mau melangkahi Kapten Azuma yang memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya.

Beberapa detik terlewati hingga akhirnya Matsuri diselamatkan dari pertanyaan Ino. Pasalnya Jeep Kapten Azuma berhenti saat mereka sudah memasuki sebuah desa. Salah satu anggota tim taktis Azuma mendekati Matsuri dan mengkomandokan untuk istirahat sejenak. Matsuri hanya mengangguk dan mematikan Humveenya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura kepada tim taktis itu.

"Letnan Azuma ingin melakukan briefing kepada kalian sebelum memasuki Area Z." Jawab tim taktis tersebut.

Sakura mengernytikan dahi. Dia lalu menoleh ke sekitar, _tunggu. Jangan bilang kalau Area Z adalah ada di tempat ini?_

Gadis pink itu kemudian menoleh ke Hinata. Namun Hinata nampak masih bermuka kecut. dia benar-benar _badmood._

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

_Skip_

"Tunggu, apa?!" Sakura berteriak ke Kapten Azuma saat dia sudah menyelesaikan setengah Briefingnya. Dia sepenuhnya mengabaikan kalau orang yang ada di depannya itu memiliki pangkat lebih tinggi darinya.

"Letnan Sakura jangan marah-marah dulu. Tolong pahami baik-baik tentang rencanannya." Jelas Azuma.

Mereka bertiga kini sedang berada di rumah kepala desa. Desa ini bernama desa Myobokuzan. Sebuah desa kecil di balik perbukitan. 3 kilometer jauhnya dari Ibukota.

Ino menatap letnan Azuma tegas. Mencoba menelaah kembali apa yang dikatakan olehnya beberapa menit lalu.

"Tunggu.. Biar aku luruskan, jadi maksud anda. Area Z adalah sebuah area perkebunan di samping desa ini dengan luas sekitar sekian hektar dan kalian berencana tidak akan mengerahkan personil sama sekali untuk menjaga mereka bertiga?" tanya Ino.

Azuma mengangguk. Sakura nampak tidak puas.

"Dengar ya Kapten! Jenderal sendiri yang bilang kalau ketiga lelaki tersebut adalah otak kriminal berdarah dingin yang tidak bisa diprediksi sama sekali gerak-geriknya. Trus sekarang anda bilang anda ingin melepas mereka di sebuah tempat terpencil?! Mereka pasti akan kabur!" bentak Sakura.

Azuma diam. Kapten ini memang paham segala jenis keraguan yang ada di gadis-gadis ini. Terlebih lagi dalam operasi ini mereka lah yang benar-benar bekorban banyak. Namun semisal misi ini semudah itu, Kapten Azuma pasti juga tidak mau berdebat tentang keamanan.

"Ini adalah permintaan mereka. Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mempertimbangkan perihal ancaman mereka atas bom HE." Jawab Azuma.

Ketiga gadis itu menoleh keluar jendela. Melihat ketiga kriminal itu kini sedang dipegangi dan dipasangkan _Ankle Monitor_ di pergelangan kaki mereka oleh tim taktis.

"Kami sudah memasang Ankle monitor dan akan menyiagakan 4 Penembak jitu di perbukitan. Beberapa personil termasuk aku juga akan menetap di desa ini sebagai penjaga. Karena kami tidak bisa mendekat, kami akan memastikan keselamatan kalian namun tetap dari jarak aman." Jelas Kapten Azuma.

Sakura mendecak, masih tidak terima.

.

.

'_Hanya itu yang kalian bisa hah?'_

_Boakh! Jbuakh!_

BRAK!

Briefing mereka harus diinterupsi oleh Sersan Matsuri yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu keras dan berteriak.

"K-Kapten! Kriminal S-Sasuke menolak dipasangi _Ankle Monitor_ dan malah mengajak tim taktis berkelahi!" Ujar Matsuri.

"APA katamu!?" Azuma langsung kalang kabut dan bergegas lari keluar

"Jangan biarkan tim taktis menembaknya! Kita butuh mereka hidup!" Lanjut Azuma. Ino dan Sakura langsung bergegas mengekor di belakang.

Saat diluar, disitulah mereka melihat Sasuke sedang mencoba berkelahi menggunakan tangan kosong melawan 5 orang anggota tim taktis Azuma. Naruto dan Shikamaru, mereka nampak tidak tertarik, bahkan sosok Naruto malah tiduran di dalam mobil lapis baja.

Beberapa orang dewasa penduduk desa nampak lebih memilih untuk menjaga anak-anak kecil dan menjauhkan mereka dari situasi ini. Sang kepala desa lah yang mencoba mengarahkan warganya untuk masuk ke rumah masing-masing.

'_Tunggu situasi macam apa ini?'_ pikir Sakura panik.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" Bentak Azuma. Dia menodongkan senapan M4A1 nya kepada Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak bisa menembaknya. Yang dia bisa hanya mengancam.

"Hentikan atau kau mati disini!" Ujar Azuma.

Sembari tersenyum sinis. Sasuke masih tidak mau menghentikan kegiatannya. Satu tendangan dia layangkan kepada salah satu personil tim taktis. Dia lalu menghindari personil tim taktis lain yang mencoba menguncinya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak suka _ankle monitor_." Ujar Sasuke.

Azuma mengumpat.

"Kau akan memakai ankle monitor itu seperti Naruto dan Shikamaru! Atau aku tembak ditempat!" Bentak Azuma lagi.

Sasuke nampak tertawa sinis. Dia nampaknya tau kalau di posisinya yang sekarang, orang-orang ini tidak mungkin menembaknya.

"Kalian mana bera—"

DOR!

Sakura dan Ino terbelalak. Bersamaan dengan suara tembakan yang menggema di seluruh penjuru desa. Sakura dan Ino menoleh ke Azuma. Namun Azuma malah menoleh ke pintu depan rumah kepala desa.

"Hinata?!" teriak Ino.

Seluruh personil militer yang ada di sana juga menatap Hinata kaget. Tidak terkecuali Matsuri yang kini berdiri di sekitar kapten Azuma. Bahkan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi bersandar di mobil lapis baja sembari menatap langit juga terkejut.

Hinata barusaj menembakkan _desert eagle_ milik kapten Azuma yang ditinggalkannya di meja kearah Sasuke.

Sakura dan Ino kemudian menoleh ke Sasuke. Dia nampak memegangi tangan kanannya. _Astaga! Hinata barusaja menembak tangan kanan suaminya sendiri!_

"K-Kau!" Sasuke nampak geram.

"Pakai _Ankle monitornya_!" bentak Hinata kepada Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Keadaan semakin canggung setelah teriakan Hinata. Sasuke diam memegangi tangan kanannya. Beberape detik terlewati sebelum Sasuke akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengambil Ankle monitor yang tergeletak di tanah dan memakainya di kaki kirinya sendiri. Dia lalu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan masuk ke mobil lapis baja menyusul Naruto.

Melihat suasana sudah kondusif, Azuma lalu mengkomandokan para pasukannya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Err.. Kapten. Apa tidak apa-apa meembiarkan Kriminal Sasuke begitu saja?" tanya Matsuri. Dia tentu merujuk kepada kemungkinan tangan Sasuke yang terluka karena baru saja terkena tembakan.

"Biarkan Saja. Dia tidak berdarah." Balas Azuma.

Detik berikutnya. Mereka sudah bergegas melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Sesampainya di Area Z, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata disambut oleh perkebunan sayur sejauh mata memandang. Di tengah-tengah perkebunan tersebut, terdapat tiga rumah berukuran kecil yang tertata manis layaknya tetangga. Suasananya sejuk benar-benar kontras dengan misi dimana mereka akan tinggal serumah dengan para kriminal.

Ketiga gadis itu keluar Humvee bersamaan dengan Kapten Azuma yang berjalan mendekat. Ketiga kriminal yang menjadi subyek misi juga nampak digiring keluar.

"Ini, pakai ini untuk berkomunikasi semisal terjadi sesuatu. Ada nomor tim taktis didalamnya. Itulah yang harus kalian hubungi. Kami akan segera datang 5 menit setelah kalian menekan tombol _dial_." Ujar Azuma. Dia lalu menyerahkan ponsel jadul kepada Hinata dan Sakura.

Namun saat ino mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta miliknya. Azuma nampak menggeleng.

"Maaf letnan Ino. Kami tidak bisa memberikan alat komunikasi padamu." Lanjut Azuma.

"Lah?"

Azuma melirik ke Shikamaru kedua lelaki lainnya yang sudah diarahkan duluan untuk masuk ke rumah.

"Nara Shikamaru. Kita harus sebisa mungkin menjauhkannya dari segala macam Internet dan alat komunikasi." Jelas Azuma.

"..."

"Jika terjadi sesuatu. Kau harus mencari Letnan Sakura dan Letnan Hinata. Biar mereka yang berkomunikasi dengan kami." Kapten Azuma mengakhiri.

Ino nampak menoleh ke Sakura dan Hinata. Kedua gadis itu nampak mengangguk mantap.

Ino menghela nafas. _Hah.. entah kehidupan seperti apa yang akan dijalani Ino selama 1 bulan kedepan._

Menatap perawakan ketiga letnan di depannya, Azuma memberikan pesan terakhirnya.

"Semoga berhasil." Azuma memberikan hormat militer. Ketiga gadis itu pun membalasnya dengan posisi hormat yang sama.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

_10 menit kemudian_

Sakura, Hinata dan Ino menunggu di teras rumah mereka masing-masing hingga seluruh personil militer yang mengantar mereka sepenuhnya pergi. Ketiga lelaki yang sudah resmi menjadi suami mereka kini sudah ada di dalam rumah.

Kapten Azuma bilang bahwa segala macam bahan makanan dan pakaian sudah disiapkan di rumah ini dan Sakura, Hinata dan Ino tidak perlu mengkawatirkan apapun lagi. Namun tetap saja, hal tersebut tidak bisa menghapus fakta bahwa mereka harus tinggal satu atap dengan para kriminal, penjahat, pembunuh.

Yap, yang mereka tau sekarang adalah, detik berikutnya mereka melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah ini. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa mereka lakukan selain waspada.

Di depan pintu rumah masing-masing. Ketiga gadis itu saling toleh. Mereka mengangguk bersamaan seiring dengan mereka membuka pintu depan dan melangkah masuk.

_Cklek!_

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk rumah. Dia berjalan sangat hati-hati dan waspada. Karena dia tidak diperbolehkan membawa senjata api dan senjata lain, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berpegang kepada pengetahuan bela dirinya dan 'gelang anti suami' yang diberi oleh Jenderal Hashirama.

Setidaknya, Sakura tau Namikaze Naruto. Dan Impresi pertamanya saat mereka bertemu adalah seringaian kejam yang ditampakannya saat mereka mengucapkan janji suci. Bahkan dari seringaian tersebut saja Sakura tau bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki berbahaya. Dan sudah pasti di beberapa titik kelak, Sakura bisa saja diserang saat Sakura lengah.

Masih mengendap-endap dan waspada, letnan bersurai pink itu berusaha mencari keberadaan Namikaze Naruto di dalam rumah. Begitu dia menemukannya, dia mendapati Naruto kini sedang berkutat di dapur.

"Kau lapar?"

Srek! Sakura mundur berapa langkah saat dia mendengar Naruto berucap. Kemudian dari mata Sakura, dia bisa melihat Naruto membalikkan badan dan tersenyum manis.

"Duduklah **Sakura-chan**. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu." Ujar Naruto. Senyumannya benar-benar berbeda.

'_Tunggu? Apa ini?'_ batin Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto nampak memiringkan kepala. Dia kemudian menampakkan wajah berpikir.

"Hm. Aku masak Nasi goreng. Kau lebih suka yang lain?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia menelan ludahnya gugup.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Seringaian Naruto? Kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi senyuman manis?

Tunggu.. **apa ini?**

.

_Meanwhile_

.

Disisi lain, Hinata kini mematung di pintu kamar. Alasannya adalah karena di pojok ruangan, seorang Uchiha Sasuke kini sedang berkutat dengan peralatan seadanya dan memperbaiki tangannya sendiri. Yap, Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata saat dilihatnya tangan kanan Sasuke adalah tangan _cybernetic._

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi, tunggu.. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya saat di ruang interogasi?

"Kau puas?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata sedikit terkaget. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke memutar kursi dan menatap Hinata dalam.

"Tembakanmu hampir saja mengenai motor penggeraknya." Ujar Sasuke. Dia mencoba menggerakkan jari-jari tangan mekaniknya.

Hinata diam tidak menjawab. Dia mengamati Sasuke yang kemudian berdiri. Lelaki itu kemudian menggenggam sebuah sarung tangan berwarna kulit dan meletakannya kembali ke meja.

Hinata kemudian menyadari kalau Sasuke berjalan mendekat setelahnya. Hinata mundur beberapa langkah sebelum memutuskan untuk memasang kuda-kuda dan bersiap menghajar Sasuke jika dia menyerang.

"A-Apa maumu?!" bentak Hinata saat dilihatnya Sasuke semakin mendekat. Namun Sasuke tidak bergeming. Yang dia lakukan setelahnya malah mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke Hinata.

Hinata hampir saja membanting Sasuke semisal dia tidak berjalan melewati Hinata setelahnya.

"Mandilah. Kau bau keringat." Pesan Sasuke sebelum dia berjalan pelan menuruni tangga dan berniat menuju dapur.

.

_Meanwhile_

_._

Ino sendiri, dia menemukan Shikamaru sedang duduk di balkon. Sepenuhnya mengamati keduaman Sakura yang ada tepat ditengah kediaman Ino dan Hinata. Dari kiri ke kanan, urutan rumahnya adalah Hinata, Sakura dan Ino.

"Hah.. Merepotkan." Gumam Shikamaru.

Masih dengan waspada, Ino mencoba membuka percakapan dengan Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru tidak menoleh. Dia menopang tangannya di dagu sembari menjawab.

"Mengamati rumah Naruto." Ujar Shikamaru santai.

Ino diam di tempat. Entah bagaimana, namun Ino merasa kalau dibanding yang lain, Shikamaru ini orangnya lebih bisa diajak bicara. Memang itu hanya feeling, namun semisal itu benar. Dengan sedikit tipu muslihat, sepertinya Ino bisa mengkorek Informasi dari orang ini.

"Kau berpikir aku orangnya bisa diajak bicara ya?"

"Hah?" ino terkaget.

"Kau berpikir bahwa aku berbeda dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan dalam pikiranmu kau merasa kau bisa mengorek informasi dariku?"

"A-Apa! Tentu saja tidak!"

Yap. jelas sekali benar.

"A-aku tidak punya pikiran seperti itu!"

Yap. Yang dipikiran ino memang benar-benar seperti itu.

Shikamaru menoleh ke Ino. Dia lalu melayangkan pandangan malas. Dia terlihat mengantuk.

"Dengarkan Nona. Sepertinya kalian salah persepsi. Yang tahanan bukanlah kami, tapi kalian." Jelas Shikamaru.

Ino tertegun. Gadis ini diam mencoba meahami perkataan Shikamaru.

Kalau dipikir benar juga. Ketiga kriminal ini, meskipun mereka statusnya adalah tahanan. Namun mereka memiliki 'Token' perundingan. Mereka bisa memeras pihak militer kapan saja karena mereka punya ancaman bom HE sebagai token mereka.

Disisi lain, semisal Sakura Hinata dan Ino terancam mati? Negosiasi apa yang mereka punya?

"Hah.. Bukan berarti kami akan membunuh kalian. Aku hanya bilang bahwa mustahil untuk mencari informasi dariku. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun." Jelas Shiakamaru.

Membuat Ino memperhatikan lagi.

"Yang jelas. Dibanding yang lain. Aku lebih suka menghindari hal-hal merepotkan jadi..." Shikamaru menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia lalu menunjuk kalung besinya. ".. Jika kau merasa ingin membunuku. Lakukan saja, gak papa." Shikamaru mengakhiri.

Ino menelan ludah. Ya, dia tau apa yang dilakukan pemuda kuncir ini. Dengan bilang 'Bunuh saja' kepada Ino. Shikamaru secara tersirat mengatakan bahwa gelang yang Ino pakai tidak ada gunanya. Pemuda itu akan tetap diam meskipun dia mati sekalipun.

'_P-Pemuda ini berbahaya.'_ batin Ino.

Shikamaru kemudian membalikkan badannya lagi. Kembali mengamati rumah Naruto. Merasa hidupnya tidak terancam, Ino pun berniat meninggalkan Shikamaru dan menyisir area rumah. Itu sebelum Shikamaru tiba-tiba berucap lagi.

"Gadis pink itu.. Siapa namanya?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino sedikit kaget.

"Sakura? Kenapa dengan Sakura?" tanya Ino panik.

Shikamaru diam. Perlu beberapa detik sebelum dia menjawab.

"Sepertinya... Menma menyukainya."

"..."

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Skip

Singkat cerita, dalam jangka waktu antara senja sampai matahari terbenam. Belum ada yang mati, jadi nampaknya mereka memang masih mencoba menyesuaikan diri di rumah baru.

Jam 7 malam. Suasana Area Z nampak sepi. Keenam orang yang menghuni tempat ini juga sepertinya tidak berniat membuat kegaduhan yang kemungkinan memuicu regu sniper yang berjaga dari bukit untuk melayangkan tembakan yang tidak perlu.

Sakura sudah mandi dan kini dia sedang mencuci piring. Dia memikirkan makan bersama yang sangat canggung tadi bersama Naruto. Bahkan Sakura sempat berpikiran kalau makanan tadi diracun. Namun sepertinya pemikiran itu tidak terbukti karena Sakura nyatanya masih sehat sampai detik ini.

Naruto tidur dikamar tadi. Setidaknya itulah yang diketahui Sakura saat dia melewatinya tadi untuk menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar. Karena melihat Situasi dan Sakura merasa tidak terancam, dia pun memutuskan untuk membiarkan keadaan damai ini dan bertingkah layaknya 'Istri' sebagaimana mestinya.

Suasana memang damai. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Ino dan Hinata. Sakura sebenarnya tadi sempat mendengar suara Hinata yang misuh-misuh. Awalnya sih, Sakura ingin menghampiri Hinata semisal Hinata dalam bahaya. Namun Sakura menghentikan niatnya saat dia mendengar kalimat_ 'Jangan masuk saat aku ganti baju brengsek!' _yang diucapkan oleh Hinata. _Yah, _sepertinya Sasuke salah masuk tatkala Hinata ganti baju.

"Hah.. 30 Hari ya.." Gumam Sakura kepada diri sendiri.

"Kau banyak mengeluh **Pink."**

Sakura terkaget dan langsung memutar badan saat didengarnya suara Naruto tepat di belakang tengkuknya.

"Narut-akh!" Sakura tidak bisa bergerak karena posisinya kini dipepet ke ujung westafel.

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Kau siap untuk malam ini?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura tidak bisa menggerakan kedua tangannya karena tangan tersebut kini sudah dicengkram oleh tangan Naruto. Karena merasa terpepet, Sakura mencoba melakukan manuver kaki untuk menjatuhkan Naruto namun sayang Naruto lebih cepat untuk menekan kaki Sakura.

"Kau tau? Aku suka gadis pemberontak." Ujar Naruto.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura tajam. Karena dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak, yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah mengintimidasi dengan gertakan.

"Tentu saja melaksanakan malam pertama kita **Pink.** Bukankah itu yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh pasangan suami Istri?" Jelas Naruto.

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Ini persis seperti yang dikatakan Hinata di depan mayor Tsunade tempo hari. Sakura harus benar-benar berhubungan seks dengan orang ini?! Di hari pertama?!

Dengan keras, Sakura langsung mendorong Naruto menjauh dari tubuhnya. Dia lalu berlari menjauh sembari mengambil pisau dapur.

Naruto nampak tertawa.

"Astaga. Kau serius mau melawanku menggunakan pisau dapur?" tanya Naruto mengejek.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Namun dia mulai berkeringat.

Saat Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura, gadis itu langsung menghindar. Namun naruto lebih cepat, dia berhasil menangkap lengan kiri Sakura dan menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya. Sayang, Sakura yang mencoba menyikut Naruto membuat Naruto harus menghindar lagi. Tidak melepaskan kesempatan itu, Sakura langsung menjegal Naruto dan membantingnya ke lantai dapur. Saat Sakura sudah berhasil mengunci Naruto, dia mengacungkan pisaunya ke leher Naruto.

"Tidak hari ini, **Kriminal."** Ucap Sakura.

Naruto diam menatap mata Sakura dalam. Mata itu menunjukkan kalau gadis ini sepertinya tidak mau berhubungan seks dengan Naruto meskipun mereka sudah resmi sebagai suami istri.

Naruto nampak berwajah pasrah.

"Baiklah." Naruto bersuara.

Mendengarnya, sakura berniat melepaskan kunciannya dari Naruto. Namun sayang, sedetik setelah kunciannya longgar. Keadaan berubah dan giliran Sakura yang dibanting ke lantai dapur. Kedua tangannya dipegangi oleh tangan Naruto sedangkan Naruto duduk di perut Sakura.

"Lepaskan!" Berontak Sakura. Dia mencoba menggerakkan tangan kananya agar dia dapat memencet gelang anti suaminya. Namun cengkraman Naruto lebih kuat.

"Kau tau **Pink?** Tidak bijak mengajari seorang ahli filsafat dengan kata mutiara, seperti tidak bijak mencoba membius orang yang ahli dengan obat-obatan." Balas Naruto. Dia kemudian menyatukan kedua tangan Sakura diatas kepalanya dan memeganginya dengan tanan kirinya.

Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan sapu tagan dari kantongnya dan membekap mulut Sakura. Sakura langsung terkaget

"HMPPHH!"

'_Apa ini? Obat bius? Darimana dia mendapatkannya?!' _batin Sakura kaget.

Detik itu, dia bisa merasakan kesadarannya perlahan lahan mulai mengkhianatinya.

.

.

"Jangan khawatir **Pink.** Aku akan menjaga tubuhmu malam ini..."

'_Bedebah ini!'_

"... akan ku jaga setiap jengkalnya."

Saat kalimat Naruto itu berakhir, Sakura sudah hilang kesadaran.

**Tsuzuku**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hanzama's Note : **yeps, aneh aja gitu ngetik fanfic kayak gini setelah bertahun-tahun ngetik Humor. Tapi karena pingin banget buat, jadilah coretan alakadarnya ini. Oke, klarifikasi ya.. Untuk yang nungguin _Summer Warfare_, sabar. Hanzama gak tau bisa upload kapan, yang jelas Hanzama belum bisa upload sekarang-sekarang. Ada project lain di platform lain yang harus diselesaikan.

Itulah kenapa, dalam rangka menunggu. Jika para pembaca sekalian sudah pernah membaca fanfic-fanfic hanzama sebelumnya, saya harapkan untuk menahan segala jenis misuh karena kemarin_ Summer Warfare Arc_ Hazama tarik. Wkw

Namun jika ini pertama kali membaca fanfic Hanzama, saya ucapkan _welcomo-welcomo_. Anda akan menjadi saksi ketidakjelasan seorang author yang memiliki tulisan yang tidak jelas.

Selebihnya. Untuk menutup chapter ini, Hanzama ingin menjelaskan tingkatan militer di fanfic ini dulu. Hanzama urutkan dari yang tertinggi ya.

**~ PRESIDEN ~**

**~ MENTERI ~**

**~ JENDERAL ~**

**~ KOLONEL ~**

**~ MAYOR ~**

**~ KAPTEN ~**

**~ LETNAN 1 ~**

**~ LETNAN 2 ~**

**~ SERSAN ~**

**~ KADET ~**

Ini hanya gambaran sederhana yang tidak didasari dari pangkat militer yang asli, pasalnya pangkat militer yang asli lebih banyak dan setiap _grade_ nya masih ada cabangnya lagi. Gambaran ini dijelaskan sesederhana mungkin agar memudahkan dalam membaca.

Yah, pokoknya itu dah. Semisal benang merah masih mempertemukan kita, kita bertemu di chapter selanjutnya? _Maybe._

Salam Hangat dari Hanzama, semoga Reader sukses selalu.

**REVIEW DONG!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Malam Pertama

**Disclaimer : **_Segala karakter yang digunakan disini adalah ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto. Hanzama tidak berniat untuk melanggar hak cipta ataupun sebagainya. Segala bentuk kesamaan yang disajikan disini tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah untuk menghibur pembaca._

**Sinister Romance © Hanzama**

**Rating : M (For Save)**

**Genre : **Romance,Family, Crime

**Warning **Crack Pair, Typo, EYD berantakan, Gaje

Hinata disini adalah versi RTN (Road To Ninja)/Yandere

**Pair : **NaruSaku, SasuHinaRTN, ShikaIno

.

.

.

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **_Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah Terroris yang akan dieksekusi mati selama 1 bulan lagi. Setelah divonis atas kejahatan mereka, mereka mengancam bahwa mereka sudah menanam sekitar 80 bom di seluruh penjuru ibukota, yang bisa mereka aktifkan kapan saja. Dan mereka tidak akan mengatakan dimana bom itu sebelum mereka mendapatkan permintaan terakhir mereka... yaitu mendapatkan istri yang dapat mereka nikahi._

.

**[Chapter 3** : Malam Pertama]

.

Jam 12 malam. Hinata.

Meski sudah terkantuk-kantuk di kursi, namun Hinata masih menjaga kewaspadaannya dengan mengamati sosok Sasuke yang sampai jam segini masih membaca buku di atas ranjang.

Oke aku jelaskan situasinya. Di kamar mereka berdua, Sasuke kini sedang membaca buku berjudul_ 'En Thedev Woli'_ yang sama sekali tidak membuat Hinata tertarik apa isinya. Hinata sendiri, dia duduk di sebuah kursi putar dengan memegang sebuah pisau dapur. Mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak tertidur dan mendapati dirinya telanjang di ranjang keesokan harinya.

Salahkan saja orang yang menyiapkan rumah ini karena hanya ada satu ranjang dan Hinata harus berbagi dengan Sasuke. Hinata mengasumsikan bahwa Sakura dan Ino pasti mendapatkan hal yang serupa. Meskipun begitu, Hinata tidak bodoh. Baginya, lebih aman tidur di kursi putar selama dia dapat mengawasi Sasuke dibanding tidur di sofa ruang tamu dan kehilangan pengawasannya dan kriminal ini akan menakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Kalau kau mengantuk. Tidur saja duluan."

Perkataan Sasuke itu mengagetkan Hinata sepenuhnya. Dari matanya dia bisa melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedikit menggeser posisinya dan memberi ruang Hinata untuk tidur disampingnya.

Mata Hinata yang awalnya hampir redup. Kini terang seketika. Dia lantas menatap Sasuke tajam sembari mengeratkan genggamannya kepada pisau yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Dia kemudian melipat lembar tengah dari buku yang ia baca guna menandai. Kemudian dia menutupnya dan meletakannya di meja kecil di samping ranjang.

"Aku tidak akan menyerangmu di malam pertama, **Tentara."** Ujar Sasuke kepada Hinata.

Hinata mendengus tidak mau termakan. Mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan kriminal ini, yangmana tengkuknya diserang dengan tiba-tiba. Meninggalkan _spot_ merah yang bahkan sampai sekarang belum hilang sepenunya.

"Kriminal sepertimu. seharusnya terbakar saja di neraka!" balas Hinata tegas.

Sasuke diam sebentar. Mengetahui bahwa gadis tentara ini nampaknya tidak berniat mendekati ranjang. Dia pun memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri dan mengabaikan Hinata.

"Hn. Terserah."

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke sudah tertidur di ranjang.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang tertidur di kursi beberapa jam kemudian.

_._

_Meanwhile_

_._

Jam 12 Malam, Ino.

Keadaan lebih rumit di rumah ino. Pasalnya sosok Shikamaru itu insomnia dan kini sedang ada di ruang tamu sembari ditemani segelas teh hangat. Memaksa Ino juga harus berada di tempat yang sama untuk mengawasi gerak geriknya.

Laki-laki berambut kuncir itu kini sedang bersandar di sofa sembari mendongak ke langit-langit, mengamati dua ekor cicak yang sedang kejar-kejaran mesra di dekat lampu ruang tamunya. Sesekali ia bergumam _'merepotkan'_ menandakan kalau dia juga benci insomnia. Namun apa daya, nampaknya teh hangat yang dia buat beberapa menit yang lalu juga kurang manjur untuk membuatnya merasa mengantuk.

Disisi lain, Ino sedari tadi sudah terduduk di anak tangga sembari masih mengawasi Shikamaru. Meskipun dibilang mengawasi, sebenarnya Ino sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok sedari tadi karena tidak kuasa menahan capek. Yah, pasca melewati hari yang panjang, di akhir malam dia masih harus memastikan kriminal ini untuk tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

Beberapa menit terlewati, dan Ino hampir saja tersungkur karena jatuh tertidur jika seandainya Shikamaru tidak dengan tiba-tiba menegurnya.

"Oh ya.. Kau.. Namamu Ino?" tanya Shikamaru. Dia tidak menoleh dari posisinya. Masih setia mengamati kedua cicak yang kini berpindah ke tembok.

Bak kembali dihempaskan ke bumi, ino langsung tersadar.

"Kau tidak punya alat komunikasi dalam bentuk apapun kan?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Ino langsung waspada. Mencoba memahami apa yang dimaksudkan oleh pemuda ini.

"Kenapa bertanya?" tanya Ino. Tangannya sudah siap sedia di gelang anti suami miliknya.

Ino bisa melihat sosok Shikamaru menghabiskan tehnya dan kemudian berdiri. Tubuh tegapnya itu kini menghadap ke Ino. Ino dengan seketika langsung berdiri juga.

Pandangan Shikamaru tajam. Menandakan kalau apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya adalah hal yang serius.

"**Karena..**. Jika kau punya.. Kau akan ditemukan oleh Temari." Jelas Shikamaru.

Ino langsung memproses kalimat itu secara cepat. Dia menelan ludah. _Tunggu.. Temari? Siapa Temari?!_

"Siapa Temari?" tanya Ino. Dia semakin waspada seiring Shikamaru yang mulai bergerak dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Shikamaru melayangkan pandangan yakin dari mata ke mata. Dia kemudian menjelaskan.

"**Dia adalah pencemburu**.. Sekali dia melacakmu, dia akan tau siapa dirimu. Semua latar belakangmu, orang-orang yang punya hubungan denganmu." Jelas Shikamaru.

Tenggorokan Ino tercekat.. _Tunggu.. maksudnya, si Temari ini adalah pacar Shikamaru gitu? Jangan bilang kalau Temari ada hubungannya dengan organisasi teroris mereka? _

Pandangan ragu Ino semakin kontras dengan pandangan yakin Shikamaru.

"Temari... Pacarmu? Dia Hacker sepertimu?" tanya Ino. Mencoba mengorek Informasi lebih dalam.

Namun Shikamaru nampaknya tidak mau menjelaskan lebih jauh. Dia menghela nafas pelan sembari memperhatikan gelagat Ino.

"Dari gelagatmu, sepertinya kau memang tidak punya alat komunikasi apapun."

Deg! Ino terkaget. Mencoba memahami tuduhan Shikamaru itu.

"Siapa bilang!" Ujar Ino membantah.

Namun Shikamaru lebih to the point. Dia langsung menjelaskan pengamatannya kepada Ino.

"Dari sorot matamu saja aku langsung tau."

Ino tidak menjawab. Dia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Yah pokoknya. Selama Temari tidak bisa menemukan**mu**. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja." Jelas Shikamaru enteng.

Glek!

_Tunggu.. Kenapa Shikamaru menekankan kata '__**mu' **__kepada Ino? Apa lagi sih ini?!_

Mereka berdua diam beberapa detik sebelum Shikamaru melanjutkan lagi. Dia melirik jam dinding.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar. Sudah hampir jam setengah 1." Ajak Shikamaru. Dia berjalan melewati Ino dan berniat naik ke lantai dua. Tau tidak bisa mencari informasi lagi, Ino pun menyingkir untuk memberi Shikamaru jalan.

"..."

Melihat Ino yang tidak bergeming, Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya.

.

"Jika kau tidak mau seranjang denganku. Kau tidur diatas saja, aku akan tidur di lantai." Shikamaru mengakhiri.

Ino menoleh menatap punggung laki-laki berkuncir itu yang detik berikutnya sudah menghilang dari jarak pandang ino.

Saat Shikamaru sudah tidak terlihat. Ino terduduk di anak tangga lagi. Dia mencengkram dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Dia sudah tidak paham lagi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan misi ini.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**.**

Pagi menjelang cepat di Area Z. Pasalnya tidak ada hal yang membebani malam siapapun di malam pertama ketiga pasangan kriminal dan tentara di perkebunan ini. Seiringan dengan munculnya matahari pagi. Ayam jago juga berkokok keras seakan ikut merayakan datangnya hari yang baru.

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya Saat sinar matahari perlahan mulai menyentuh bagian dalam kamar tidur. Dia mengerjapkan mata pelan sebelum akhirnya dia sepenuhnya paham apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Seketika itu pula. Dia langsung terkaget dan terduduk di ranjang. Memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, dia kemudian menyibakkan selimut yang menutupinya. _Jangan bliang—_

SREKK!

"..."

Sakura terdiam. Pakaiannya masih sama seperti tadi malam. Dia sepertinya tidak ditelanjangi. Sakura kemudian mulai meraba badannya sendiri. Terkhusus kepada bagian perut kebawah.

Sayangnya, dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit apapun dibagian itu. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Namun sayang, hal terakhir yang ada di otaknya adalah saat Naruto membekapnya dengan saputangan berisi obat bius yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

.

"Hm.. Kau... s-sudah bangun **Sakura-chan?"**

Jantung Sakura hampir meloncat dari dadanya saat dia mendengar suara baritone tersebut, dia reflek mengambil sebuah gunting yang berada di atas meja disamping tempat tidur. Sakura menoleh ke seluruh ranjang. Namun sosok pemilik suara tidak terlihat. Baru saat Sakura turun dari ranjanglah dia baru melihatnya.

Sosok Naruto. Sosok yang membiusnya tadi malam. Kini tangannya terikat dengan tali di kaki ranjang. Posisinya meringkuk dengan luka lebam dimana-mana.

Sakura mengabaikan kondisi Naruto itu dan langsung menodongkan gunting kerahanya.

"Kau membiusku?!" bentak Sakura tidak terima.

Namun Naruto lebih tenang. Dia masih sempat melayangkan senyuman manisnya kepada Sakura. Sakura menyadari kantung mata Naruto yang menandakan kalau nampaknya pemuda ini tidak tidur semalaman.

"J-Jangan khawatir **Sakura-chan**. Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu tadi malam." Jelas Naruto.

Sakura sudah benar-benar tidak paham apa yang terjadi. Dengan emosi. Dia lantas memegangi gelang anti suaminya dan tanpa ampun langsung menekan tombol hijau.

"ARGGGGGGHHHH!"

Teriakan Naruto itu langsung menggema seiring ratusan ribu volt yang mengalir ke seluruh badannya.

"hah... hah.. hahh.. Maafkan aku... hah."

"Brengsek!"

"ARGGGGGHHHH!"

Naruto berteriak lagi saat Sakura memencet tombol hijau untuk kedua kalinya.

Saat aliran listrik dari kalungnya itu berhenti. Naruto benar-benar meringkuk lemas. Hampir saja Sakura menekan tombol Kuning untuk membius Naruto, namun laki-laki jabrik itu keburu mencegaknya.

"Jangan!"

Sakura langsung kaget.

"Komohon! Jangan buat aku tak sadarkan diri!" Teriak Naruto mencoba mencegah.

Sakura benar-benar pusing sekarang. Karena dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan, dia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto dan keluar kamar. Dia sempat mengunci kamar dari luar dan kemudian bergegas menuruni tangga.

Di dapur, Sakura dibuat lebih terkejut lagi karena kondisi dapur itu kini benar-benar seperti kapal pecah. Kulkas terbuka, bahan makanan berserakan dimana-mana. Bahkan beberapa pintu lemari patah dan alat masak sudah tidak pada tempatnya.

Mementingkan skala prioritas, Sakura pun mengabaikan hal tersebut. Dia kemudian bergegas mendekati kulkas dan merogoh sesuatu yang ada di belakang kulkas tersebut. Saat dia sudah mendapatkannya dia pun langsung membawa benda tersebut keluar rumah.

Diluar rumah, Sakura langsung membuka ponsel miliknya. Dia berniat menghubungi Kapten Azuma dan tim-taktis untuk datang.

Terpaut satu milimeter, Sakura hampir saja menekan tombol dial jika opsi lain tidak terpikir oleh kepalanya. Dia menoleh ke rumah Ino disebelah kiri, dan beralih ke rumah Hinata di sebelah kanan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung berjalan cepat mendekati pintu rumah Hinata dan mengetuk pintunya.

DOK DOK DOK!

"Hinata!"

DOK DOK DOK!

"Hinata!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hampir 2 Menit Sakura mengetok pintu rumah Hinata sebelum akhirnya dari kejauhan dia melihat sosok Ino yang keluar dari rumahnya sendiri.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Ino dari kejauhan.

.

.

Dilain kejadian, di dalam rumah tepatnya di kamar Hinata dan Sasuke, Hinata terbangun dari posisinya karena dia mendengar ketukan dari pintu depan. Saat dia bangun, dia langsung merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Tentu saja alasannya adalah karena dia tidur di kursi semalaman.

Saat dia mengerjapkan mata, dia langsung menyadari kalau pisau yang dipegangnya tadi malam sudah hilang. Tidak cukup mengejutkan Hinata, pada akhirnya dia juga menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya.

"A-AP!"

Hinata langsung berdiri kaget dan panik. Tanpa sadar, dia langsung kalang kabut mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

**3 menit. **Itulah waktu yang dihabiskan Hinata untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke dengan cara memeriksanya di dapur, kamar mandi bahkan gudang. Namun tetap saja dia tidak menemukan Sasuke. Karena dihantui spekulasi-spekuliasi kriminal itu kabur, dia pun langsung berlari menuju pintu depan.

"SASU-"

Diluar itulah, Hinata langsung memergoki Ino dan Sakura yang kini sedang berdiri dibawah pohon apel disamping perkebunan. Mereka terlihat panik.

.

'_...Dia pasti DID.'_

'_Astaga.'_

'_Menurutmu kita harus memanggil kapten Azuma kesini?'_

'_Entah. Suamimu, keputusanmu. Forehead'_

Hinata sesaat melupakan urusannya mencari Sasuke karena dia menyadari wajah kedua temannya yang nampaknya sama-sama tidak santai.

"K-Kalian kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**.**

Area Z adalah sebuah tempat sejuk di antara pepohonan dan perbukitan. Selain tiga bangunan yang kini ditempati oleh Sakura, Hinata dan Ino beserta suaminya, ada deretan perkebunan yang berjajar rapi seakan minta untuk dipanen. Dari perkebunan sayur bahkan sampai pohon buah-buahan seperti Jeruk dan Apel.

Ada pompa air kecil untuk tempat mendapatkan mineral, ada juga gubug penyimpanan kayu yang sepertinya digunakan untuk menyimpan stok kayu bakar.

Jujur saja. Seandainya keadaan berbeda dan tempat ini tidak digunakan untuk menjaga kriminal pula tidak ada penembak jitu yang mengawasi dari pegunungan, pasti tempat ini akan menjadi tempat untuk membangun rumah tangga yang nyaman.

.

Pasca keluar dari rumah. Hinata menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 10 menit untuk berdiskusi dengan Sakura dan Ino. Mendengarkan setiap keluh kesah yang diutarakan oleh Sakura dan setiap potensi ancaman yang akan membahayakan misi kedepannya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka pun mengikuti Hinata untuk menyisir area dan mencari Sasuke. Hingga mereka menemukan laki-laki itu sedang asyik berdiri di tengah perkebunan dan mengamati deretan tanaman tomat.

"Kau!"

Sasuke yang berniat memetik beberapa tomat langsung saja tanpa peringatan dihampiri oleh Hinata dan dicengkram kerahnya.

"Sekali lagi kau menghilang seperti barusan! Aku akan mematahkan tangan **mainanmu **ini!" Bentak Hinata kepada Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke tidak bergeming. Dia tidak bereaksi saat kegiatannya dipagi ini diinterupsi oleh sosok istrinya yang dengan tiba-tiba marah-marah. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat Istri Naruto dan Istri Shikamaru juga mengekor di belakang Hinata.

Sasuke tidak pernah tau kalau memetik tomat adalah **pelanggaran** **berat** dimata perempuan.

Mengikuti, Sakura dan Ino masih siaga di belakang Hinata. Sesekali mereka membatin dalam Hati, mengamati Hinata yang benar-benar berani mengancam teroris yang ada di depannya seakan dia bukanlah apa-apa.

"Aku hanya mencari tomat." Jelas Sasuke. Dia memegangi tangan Hinata dan memaksanya lepas dari kerah kaosnya.

Saat itulah Sakura dan Ino menyadarinya, bahwa tangan kanan Sasuke bukanlah tangan manusia.

"Tangan itu..." Ino bergumam. Namun masih sempat didengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas pandangan Ino.

"Hn. Ini tidak berbahaya." Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan kedua gadis yang ada di depannya. Namun tentu saja, meskipun dikatakan tidak bebahaya. Sakura dan Ino masih tidak bisa tenang. Disisi lain, Hinata lah yang masih menatap tajam Sasuke sembari menudingnya.

"Kalian kriminal sialan. Banyak sekali masalah yang mengikuti kalian!" Tuding Hinata.

Sasuke belum mengerti tudingan apa lagi yang dilayangkan Hinata sekarang. Seakan gadis tentara ini tidak rela apabila Sasuke menjalani hidup tenang barang sedetik saja.

Namun yang melanjutkan setelahnya bukanlah Hinata, melainkan Sakura.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke masih menatap wajah Hinata saat Sakura berbicara. Dia masih memperhatikan raut marah dari gadis bersurai gelap itu.

Namun Sakura memilih untuk tidak menunggu. Itulah kenapa dia langsung berbicara ke inti pertanyaan yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Naruto... **Apa dia memiliki kepribadian ganda?"** tanya Sakura tegas. Mengeluarkan spekulasi yang sudah didiskusikannya kepada Ino dan Hinata beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura dan terdiam.

Ino dan Hinata ikut memperhatikan. Mereka sudah dijelaskan situasinya oleh Sakura tadi. Tentang dia yang dibius tadi malam dan pagi harinya dia menemukan Naruto terikat di kaki ranjang. Sakura lah yang menyimpulkan kalau Naruto mengidap DID atau _Dissociative Identitiy Disorder._

.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan **mereka?"** tanya Sasuke.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sakura langsung yakin kalau kesimpulannya benar. Disatu sisi dia senang karena kesimpulannya tepat. Disisi lain, dia bisa merasakan lututnya mulai melemas karena konfirmasi dari Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, Sakura masih mencoba untuk tetap berdiri tegap.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus nampak tidak peduli. Hinata mendecak, hampir saja memukul Sasuke semisal Sakura tidak bertanya lagi.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang kau ketahui tentang **mereka."** perintah Sakura. Yah, ini memang kritis. Apabila Naruto memiliki kepribadian ganda, maka Sakura tidak dapat menyusun rencana untuk mengkontrol pemuda itu apabila dia tidak mencari tau masing-masing kepribadian yang ada.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia menoleh ke tomat yang ada di pohon dan memetiknya. Sesekali dia melirik Sakura, Ino dan kepada Istrinya. Hinata nampak menatapnya terlalu tajam seakan memaksa Sasuke untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan Sakura. Gadis itu melipat tangannya di dada.

"Siapa yang kau temui?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

Sakura diam sebentar.

"..dia yang tersenyum, dan dia yang menyeringai." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke memperhatikan tomat yang dia pegang dan merabanya. Dia langsung mengetahui kalau tomat itu adalah tomat berkualitas bagus.

".. Yang tersenyum memanggilmu dengan _chan_?" tanya Sasuke. Pandangannya masih fokus dengan tomatnya.

"Ya." Sakura menjawab.

"... Yang menyerigai.. Dia berbicara atau tidak?"

"Ya dia berbicara."

Sasuke kemudian memainkan tomat yang dia pegang dengan melempar-lemparnya pelan ke udara.

" Yang tersenyum adalah **Naruto. **Yang menyeringai adalah **Menma."** Jelas Sasuke. Dia kemudian dengan cuek langsung mulai berjalan pergi dari situ.

Namun Hinata langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan mencegahnya pergi.

"Tunggu kriminal. Kau harus menjelaskannya lebih detail dari itu. Sakura hampir diperkosa tadi malam tau!" Tegas Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh ke Hinata, mengamati setiap ketegasan yang ada di sorot matanya.

"**Tidak ada suami yang memperkosa istrinya sendiri."** Sasuke kembali menegaskan perkataannya yang kemarin diucapkannya kepada Hinata.

Namun Hinata masih bersikukuh.

"Bilang itu di depanku lagi dan aku pastikan kau akan menjadi suami yang mati dibunuh Istrinya sendiri." balas Hinata tegas.

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Dia ingin membalas namun nampaknya dia tau kalau dia tidak akan menang berdebat dengan orang ini. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke menepis tangan Hinata dan melanjutkan niatnya untuk beranjak dari situ.

"Hei-"

"**Naruko."**

Sakura mendengarkan saat Sasuke berucap kesekian kalinya.

"Kau harus membangunkan **Naruko.** Dia yang akan mengkontrol perilaku **Menma."** Sasuke mengakhiri.

Sakura tidak membalas. Perlahan, pikirannya semakin susah berpikir jernih.

'_Astaga, ada berapa kepribadian di dalam tubuh Naruto sebenarnya sih?'_

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

_Skip._

"Kau yakin berani menghadapinya sendiri Sakura?" tanya Ino cemas. Dia dan Sakura kini sedang berdiri di depan rumah Sakura. Mematung menatap pintu depan dan sesekali melirik jendela lantai dua.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura. Bukan apa-apa, sebenarnya sih. Sakura mau saja semisal ditemani ino untuk naik. Namun Sakura tidak tega. Pasalnya wajah Ino nampak lelah dan kalut. Terlebih lagi dia mengaku kalau tadi malam dia memang tidak bisa tidur.

Itulah kenapa Sakura akan memberanikan diri untuk menghadapinya sendiri.

Aslinya sih, Sakura masih ragu-ragu untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah karena sosok Sasuke yang tidak mau membagikan informasi lebih lanjut tentang Naruto. Seakan mengatakan _'Persetan denganmu, Naruto sekarang tanggung jawabmu'_

Sakura pernah belajar sedikit tentang DID di buku psikologi. Namun dibanyak kesempatan dia belum pernah menghadapi bahkan bertemu dengan orang berkepribadian ganda. Sekarang? Bak kejatuhan Jackpot, Sakura mendapatkan seorang suami yang memiliki tiga kepribadian (menurut pengakuan Sasuke)

Yap, yang harus Sakura lakukan sekarang seharusnya adalah naik ke lantai dua dan memikirkan cara bagaimana dia bisa membangunkan kepribadian ketiga Naruto. Yaitu Naruko. Sakura untuk sekarang sepertinya tidak mau bertemu dengan Menma. Pasalnya, Menma sudah pasti dalang yang bertanggung jawab membius Sakura tadi malam.

Dengan sekali lirikan, Sakura menoleh ke ino.

"Pulanglah Ino. Istirahat." Ujar Sakura.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino sedikit khawatir.

Namun Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Bodoh. Aku ini letnan satu dan kau adalah letnan dua. Secara tekhnis, pangkatku lebih tinggi darimu." Balas Sakura sombong. Dia kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino langsung berjalan pelan mendekati pintu.

Ino yang awalnya mau membalas ejekan Sakura itu mengurungkan niatnya saat dia melihat langkah mantap namun pelan milik Sakura.

"Hati-hati." Pesan Ino.

Sakura menoleh sebentar sebelum akhirnya memantapkan langkahnya untuk memasuki rumah.

.

.

Di dalam rumah, Langkah Sakura masih hati-hati. Dia berjalan pelan sembari mengendap-endap mengamati Sekitar. Dia harus benar-benar waspada mengantisipasi apapun yang bisa berpotensi _jumpscare._

Melewati dapur, Sakura tidak melihat adanya perubahan. Keadaannya masih berantakan seperti saat Sakura tinggalkan tadi. Merogoh kantongnya, Sakura pun mengembalikan ponsel miliknya kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya yaitu di belakang kulkas. Setelah dirasa aman, dia langsung bergerak menuju lantai dua.

Disepanjang tangga yang dinaiki Sakura. Suara hening. Saat sudah setengah jalanlah dimana dia mulai mendengar sayup-sayup suara isakan dari dalam kamar. Sakura mendongak. Dia masih mendapati kunci kamar tertempel di bagian luar. Kondisi pintu pun masih bagus menandakan kalau tidak ada upaya pendobrakan secara paksa. Jadi kemungkinan Naruto masih di dalam.

Dengan langkah pasti, Sakura langsung mendekati pintu dan berniat membukanya.

_Cklek.. Cklek._

'_Hiks... Hiks.'_

Saat pintu sudah terbuka sempurna. Sakura bisa melihat Naruto masih ada di posisinya yang tadi. Terikat di kaki ranjang. Posisinya kini terduduk membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura mulai gugup. Dia mendekatkan jemarinya ke gelang anti suaminya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura.

Tidak ada respon.

Sakura terdiam. Dia menelan ludah berat karena tidak mau menyebut nama yang ke dua. Namun untuk memastikan, dia harus melakukannya.

"M-Menma?" panggil Sakura lagi. Kali ini suaranya lebih pelan.

Masih tidak ada respon.

Sakura mematung beberapa saaat, sebelum pada akhirnya bibirnya melepaskan suara untuk menyebut nama yang ketiga.

.

"... Naruko?" panggil Sakura untuk yang terakhir kali.

Kali ini sosok itu menoleh. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sakura menatap perawakan Naruto yang tidak berubah. Namun bisa menyadari tatapan sayu diantara wajah masam dan beberapa bagian tubuh yang lebam. Tatapan itu lebih lembut dibanding sosok yang memasakkan makanan untuk Sakura kemarin, atau bahkan sosok yang menyerang Sakura tadi malam.

"..ak bisa lepas."

"Ha?" Sakura mencoba memasang pendengarannya lebih tajam. Mencoba mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan orang yang ada di depannya.

"tidak bisa lepas.." Ujar Naruto kepada Sakura. Dia menunjuk nunjuk kedua tangannya yang masih terikat dengan tali di kaki ranjang. Sakura bisa menyadari kalau pergelangannya mulai memerah dan tersayat-sayat karena tali yang membelenggunya. Seakan mengisyaratkan kalau orang ini sedari tadi nampaknya mencoba melepaskan diri dikala Sakura pergi, dan belum berhasil.

Sakura nampak panik karena Naruto masih terisak dan mengeluarkan air mata. Dia masih menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya berharap tali yang membelenggunya bisa lepas.

Takut tangan Naruto berdarah karena terlalu sering digesek. Sakura pun pada akhirnya mengambil gunting yang sedari tadi dia kantongi dan berniat membantunya.

Sakura masih tetap waspada.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Aku akan melepaskanmu." Ujar Sakura.

Saat tali yang membelenggunya sepenuhnya terlepas, saat itulah Sakura dibuat kaget karena sosok yang ada di depannya itu langsung memeluknya erat dan menangis dipelukan Sakura.

Sakura awalnya berniat mendorong jatuh Naruto. Namun menyadari kalau yang dipelukannya adalah sosok yang lain. Sakura pun hanya membiarkan.

Sakura bahkan menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto sembari berbisik pelan.

"Naruko ya?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto memeluk Sakura semakin erat. Dia nampak mencoba merasakan setiap inderanya bersentuhan dengan Sakura secara langsung.

"...Aku.. Aku... Sangat.. Sangat suka bunga Sakura**." **Ujar Naruto.

Sakura memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan mulai menerima situasi yang dialaminya kini.

"... Salam kenal ya.." Ujar Sakura.

Naruto nampak senang.

".. Salam kenal juga... _**Bunga."**_

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Hanzama's Note :** Belum terkejut? Well, jangan khawatir. Hanzama masih punya banyak kejutan di chapter-chapter depan.

Ya, Disini Naruto berkepribadian ganda. Untuk mendukung jalannya cerita kedepan, Hanzama akan membuat beberapa aturan dalam menjelaskan adegan Naruto. Hanzama akan tetap menjelaskan interaksi fisik yang terjadi adalah Naruto. Namun sebagai pembeda, Ketiga kepribadian yang ada memanggil Sakura dengan panggilannya sendiri sendiri.

Naruto : **Sakura-chan**

Menma :** Pink**

Naruko :** Bunga**

Hanzama juga mau berterima kasih untuk sahabat-sahabat sekalian yang selalu mengingatkan hanzama untuk merubah Pairingnya ke canon saja. Namun mohon maaf, jawabannya adalah tidak bisa :(

Ya, Hanzama tau. Di luar sana ada NaruHina, SasuSaku garis keras atau semacamnya yang kemungkinan membully fanfic-fanfic seperti ini karena tidak mau pair favorit mereka digonta ganti. Namun dengan segala hormat bahwa ladang cerita Hanzama adalah ladang imajinasi yang sudah Hanzama dobrak batasannya. Hanzama akan memaksimalkan setiap ide dengan cara mengikuti nurani dan menulis apapun yang keluar dari otak Hanzama.

Well seperti kata pepatah kan? _**You Can't Please Everyone**_

Selebihnya, jika para sahabat pembaca siap mengikuti cerita absurd dan gila ini. _Enjoy dan Relax _ adalah kunci dalam menikmatinya.

Oke sip, Sepertinya Hanya itu. Hanzama juga berharap fanfic ini bisa tamat. Terima kasih juga kepada reviewer yang sudah mengikuti cerita Hanzama sejak _iwdwiw._ Sebuah kehormatan bisa menulis untuk kalian semua.

Salam Hangat dari Hanzama. Semoga sukses selalu.

**REVIEW LAHH!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Husband And Wife

**Markas Besar Angkatan Darat**

Hashirama mendengar dalam diam di ruangannya tatkala Mayor Tsunade menjelaskan laporan yang dia terima dari pasukan pencari bom.

"Jadi belum ada hasil?" tanya Hashirama.

"Sayangnya belum Jenderal." Balas Tsunade. Tsunade dan satuannya ditugaskan untuk memimpin satuan pencarian bom di Ibukota.

Oke, ini menyebalkan. Pasalnya selama 3 Hari penuh pasukan angkatan darat melakukan sweeping area ke seluruh titik vital di Ibukota dan sampai detik ini tidak satupun ditemukan bom—_Atau Setidaknya—_Barang yang bentuknya menyerupai Bom HE.

Hal ini tentu mengkawatirkan. Mempertimbangkan ancaman dari para kriminal yang kini tertahan di **Area Z.**

"Jenderal. Kalau saya boleh memberi masukan.."

Hashirama menoleh Tsunade. Jenderal besar tersebut mempersilahkan Tsunade memberikan masukannya.

"Satgas gabungan sudah mencari ke seluruh tempat yang berpotensi ditanami HE namun tidak ditemukan apapun. Tentu ini sangat mencurigakan pasalnya mereka meng _klaim_ ada 80 bom. Apabila satu saja tidak ditemukan, mungkin anda harus mempertimbangkan klaim mereka sebagai ancaman palsu." Jelas Mayor Tsunade tegas. _Well, _terlepas dari berbagai macam keraguan, kalau tidak ada bukti bom itu ada, mau gimana kan?

Jenderal Hashirama diam di tempat duduknya. Dia mencoba berpikir. Tentu saja itu adalah keputusan yang berat pasalnya hal tersebut berpotensi _blunder_ apabila keputusannya berbuntut salah.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya sekarang." Jelas Jenderal Hashirama Jujur.

"Jenderal—"

"Pokoknya. Kita ikuti dulu permainan mereka, tugas kalian adalah melakukan pencarian ulang secara teliti. Aku harus **benar-benar yakin **100 persen kalau ancaman itu palsu sebelum mendeklarasikan kesimpulan. Pasalnya hal ini menyangkut keamanan Negara." Lanjut Hashirama.

Mayor Tsunade diam Sampai titik ini, Tsunade tidak mungkin mampu membantah perkataan Jenderalnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Ujar Tsunade pamit, dan berniat kembali ke tugasnya mencari Bom. Itu sebelum dia ditegur lagi oleh Jenderal Hashirama.

"Oh iya.. Kira-kira, ketiga anak buahmu bagaimana keadannya?" tanya Hashirama sedikit khawatir dan penasaran.

Tsunade terdiam.

"Kalau maksud anda adalah Sakura, Hinata dan Ino.. Saya yakin mereka baik-baik saja Jenderal." Ujar Tsunade yakin.

"Hm begitu ya." Gumam Hashirama.

Tsunade mengangguk... _Yah, semoga saja._

**_._**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **_Segala karakter yang digunakan disini adalah ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto. Hanzama tidak berniat untuk melanggar hak cipta ataupun sebagainya. Segala bentuk kesamaan yang disajikan disini tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah untuk menghibur pembaca._

**Sinister Romance © Hanzama**

**Rating : M (For Save)**

**Genre : **Romance,Family, Crime

**Warning **Crack Pair, Typo, EYD berantakan, Gaje

Hinata disini adalah versi RTN (Road To Ninja)/Yandere

**Pair : **NaruSaku, SasuHinaRTN, ShikaIno

.

.

.

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **_Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah Terroris yang akan dieksekusi mati selama 1 bulan lagi. Setelah divonis atas kejahatan mereka, mereka mengancam bahwa mereka sudah menanam sekitar 80 bom di seluruh penjuru ibukota, yang bisa mereka aktifkan kapan saja. Dan mereka tidak akan mengatakan dimana bom itu sebelum mereka mendapatkan permintaan terakhir mereka... yaitu mendapatkan istri yang dapat mereka nikahi._

.

**[Chapter 4** : Husband and Wife]

.

[27 Hari Menuju Eksekusi]

.

Sebut saja pagi ini adalah pagi di hari ketiga semenjak Sakura, Ino dan Hinata terakhir kali bertatapan dengan Kapten Azuma. Bertepatan dengan itu, hari ini adalah hari ke tiga pula mereka tinggal satu atap dengan penjahat paling berbahaya yang rencananya akan dieksekusi mati 27 Hari lagi.

Membiasakan diri, itulah yang harus dilakukan Sakura. Terlepas dari Suaminya yang merupakan seorang yang menyandang gelar kriminal, ahli kimia gila, pembunuh, teroris dan terpudana mati

Jujur, kalau boleh memilih, sebenarnya Sakura lebih suka berjodoh dengan seorang Sarjana kedokteran atau seorang Insinyur. Bahkan lebih bagus lagi semisal orang tersebut punya karir di kemiliteran. Sayangnya, realita yang terjadi adalah dia kini harus menjadi seorang Istri dan merawat seorang_ Psycho_ berkepribadian ganda yang benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya.

Oke, Sakura tidak bercanda saat dia bilang Suaminya itu tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya. Pasalnya orang tersebut harus dianalisa dulu tatkala diajak bicara. Tujuannya adalah agar Sakura tau dengan siapa dia bicara.

Tidak ada keraguan lagi bagi Sakura saat dia sudah benar-benar yakin kalau Naruto mengidap DID (_Double Identity Disorder)_. Dan perlu kewaspadaan Ekstra baginya karena Sakura berpikir dari ketiga orang yang ada disini, sepertinya Naruto adalah orang yang paling merepotkan. _Well, _secara Khusus, mungkin yang Sakura maksud adalah sosok **Menma**.

2 hari terakhir, Sakura selalu memastikan kalau dia bangun lebih pagi daripada Naruto. Hal tersebut dimaksudkan agar Sakura tidak kaget dengan 'kesadaran mana' yang ikut bangun disamping ranjangnya.

**Yap,** Sakura dan Naruto memang tidur satu ranjang. Namun alasan Sakura tidak was-was dengan hal tersebut adalah karena **Naruko** tempo hari pernah bilang kalau dia yang akan menjaga Sakura dari Menma. Dan nampaknya dia menepati janjinya, karena semenjak saat 'itu' (_Um_ kau tau, saat Sakura dibius di dapur), Sakura belum bertemu dengan Menma lagi.

Disisi lain, Sakura melihat Naruko sebagai sosok kepribadian yang lebih halus. Naruko sesekali mengajak Sakura berbicara tentang tempat-tempat wisata, trend pakaian, bahkan tips-tips menjaga kesehatan. Memang sih, mendengar _'percakapan cewek'_ dari laki-laki yang tampangnya sama persis seperti tampang orang yang hampir memperkosanya adalah hal yang aneh. Namun selama Sakura yakin dia tidak diapa-apakan sih, Sakura tidak akan protes. Oh iya. Naruko adalah sosok perempuan jika kau tidak tau. Sakura mengetahui fakta itu karena Naruko sendiri lah yang mengaku kalau dia perempuan.

"Ini tehmu, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mendongak, dia menerima teh yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

"Terima kasih."

Oh iya. Terus untuk kepribadian Naruto yang _ini_. Dia nampaknya adalah kepribadian paling dominan diantara Naruko ataupun Menma. Pasalnya, Nama aslinya adalah **Naruto.** Dan sebagai nilai tambah, dia pandai memasak.

Sakura menunduk. Duduk di sebuah bangku _bale-bale_ di beranda rumah, Sakura menatap teh hangat yang dibuatkan oleh Naruto. Sakura memang lebih santai dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun hal tersebut tidak bisa menghapuskan fakta bahwa dia punya misi disini. Yah, orang-orang ini tetap kriminal.

Sakura tidak boleh terlalu terbawa suasana.

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Hinata membasuh wajahnya yang lelah di westafel. Sayangnya, guyuran air dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa pegal dan capek yang dia rasakan.

Seharusnya sih, kehidupan seorang istri itu mudah. Sayang hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuk Hinata. Pasalnya, selama tiga hari terakhir dia tidur di kursi. Kursi sofa sih tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau untuk kursi putar, itu adalah malapetaka.

Hal itulah yang membuat mood Hinata belum pernah bagus semenjak dia datang ke tempat ini. Bahkan dari sekian stress yang dia rasakan, tentu saja yang paling berat adalah tentang misinya yang harus mencari informasi bom HE. Yah, ini akan jauh lebih mudah seandainya misinya adalah membunuh. **Bahkan**, Hinata pasti tidak akan ragu-ragu membunuh seorang Sasuke di satu jam pertama dia tinggal disini.

Disela dia yang masih tertunduk basah, Dia merasakan seorang lelaki berdiri disampingnya. Hinata menoleh untuk mendapati Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dan menyodorkan handuk kepadanya. Hinata menatap orang itu tajam beberapa detik sebelum memilih mengabaikannya. Dia kemudian beranjak dan menuju gantungan handuk untuk mengambil handuk yang lain. _Handuk yang tidak diberikan oleh Kriminal_.

Sasuke nampak menyerah, dia menyampirkan handuk itu di kursi dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih sibuk mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Ayo." Ajak Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Tatkala Sudah selesai, Hinata kembali meletakan handuk itu dan kemudian memutuskan untuk membuntuti Sasuke. Sesekali dia mengumpat dalam hati.

Yah, ini adalah keseharian baru Hinata. Dia akan membuntuti sosok Sasuke menuju perkebunan agar lelaki itu bisa memetik beberapa buah. Disitu Hinata akan berdiri dan melipat tangan di dada saat lelaki bertangan besi ini memetik Tomat.

Kenapa Hinata melakukannya? Ini adalah buntut debat 'singkat' mereka beberapa hari yang lalu tentang pengawasan. Hinata secara pribadi tidak memperbolehkan Sasuke berkeliaran seenaknya, namun Sasuke ingin memetik buah dipagi hari. Hal tersebut berbuntut kepada kesimpulan kalau Hinata harus mengawasi Sasuke saat dia melakukan ritualnya tersebut. Memang sih, Sasuke memakai Ankle Monitor dan Hinata berbekal gelang anti suami di tangannya. Namun mari kita jangan lupakan fakta kalau lelaki raven ini adalah seorang tekhnisi, dan entah sabotase macam apa yang bisa dia lakukan apabila tidak diawasi.

Menapakkan kaki keluar, Hinata mendapati sosok Sakura yang duduk di beranda rumahnya sembari memegangi secangkir teh. Disamping gadis pink itu, nampak seorang Naruto yang tengah bersandar di pintu dan entah mengocehkan apa. Apapun itu, Sakura nampaknya tidak tertarik mendengarkan.

"Oy Teme." Ujar Naruto memanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke nampak menoleh. Hinata dan Sakura pun juga sama, namun dengan pandangan lebih serius.

"Aku membuat Kue Muffin kalian mau tidak?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menoleh ke Sasuke. Disaat itu, kedua pandangan mereka bertemu. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan aneh. Sedangkan Hinata, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan lebih aneh lagi.

Oke, dari semua orang disini, Hinata memang orang yang paling sebal. Pasalnya orang-orang ini (tanda kutip "Kriminal Kriminal ini") bertingkah seperti tetangga di sebuah kompleks rukun-adem-ayem. Mereka ber**akting** polos seakan mereka tidak pernah melakukan dosa apapun. Hal itulah yang membuat Hinata sebal. Pasalnya, selain Hinata tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang mereka rencanakan, Hinata juga tidak akan pernah bisa mendapat alasan untuk membunuh apabila terus-terusan seperti ini.

Kalimat Jenderal Hashirama terus tergiang-ngian di kepala Hinata. Kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa _"Apabila mereka menampilkan geragat mencurigakan, mereka boleh dieksekusi."_ Dan atas dasar kalimat darinya lah, permintaan Hinata hanya satu : **Ya! Kalian itu kriminal! Berbuatlah hal jahat agar aku punya alasan membunuh kalian!**

Yah, tapi realitanya. Gelagat mencurigakan itu belum muncul juga.

'_Tsk. Bedebah.'_ Gumam Hinata pelan.

Sasuke yang mendengar Gumaman Hinata mungkin mengasumsikan kalau Hinata benci Muffin, itulah kenapa Sasuke menolak tawaran Naruto.

"Hn. Nanti saja." Jawab Sasuke.

Kedua orang itu pun kemudian kembali melanjutkan tujuannya menuju perkebunan.

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Kediaman Ino mungkin adalah kediaman yang paling lambat aktivitasnya dibanding yang lain. Pasalnya, terlepas dari jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Shikamaru belum bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Oke, mungkin salah apabila menyebutnya dengan 'tempat tidur' pasalnya Shikamaru tidur di lantai. Hal tersebut sesuai ucapannya di malam pertama saat dia bilang dia tidak akan naik satu ranjang dengan Ino.

Ino sendiri, dia memandang tingkah Shikamaru dalam dua sisi. Disatu sisi dia merasa lega karena dia tidak tidur seranjang dengan penjahat, sedangkan disisi lain, dia sedikit repot karena setiap kali dia bangun tidur, dia harus melangkahi Shikamaru untuk menuju pintu keluar.

Namun Ino tidak bilang kalau dia juga tidak merasa bersalah. Karena kemarin tatkala dia tengah terbangun di malam hari, dia penasaran dan selama sekian menit memperhatikan Shikamaru tidur. Tatkala itulah dia mengetahui kalau badan Shikamaru mengigil tanda kedinginan.

Sayang Ino bukanlah sosok malaikat pelindung bagi siapapun. Mempertimbangkan ini dan itu, Ino memilih mengabaikan saja. Toh orang ini adalah seorang penjahat, dikasihani pun buat apa. Dia juga tidak memberi kasihan ke siapapun atas kejahatan yang dia perbuat.

Ino sedang duduk di dapur sembari menikmati secangkir kopi sekarang, dia duduk sembari membaca koran keluaran empat bulan yang lalu. Tunggu, kenapa dia membaca koran keluaran empat bulan yang lalu? Sebenarnya dia menemukannya di gudang. Dia menemukannya tadi pagi saat dia tengah menyimpan rompi anti pelurunya.

Kalau boleh jujur sih, sebenarnya Koran ini tidak menghibur Ino sama sekali. Pasalnya koran ini isinya sama persis seperti lampiran yang pernah diberikan oleh Jenderal Hashirama beberapa hari yang lalu. Yaitu tentang diretasnya bursa saham nasional. Bukannya menghibur, lebih tepatnya malah setiap bait dalam beritanya membuat Ino ngeri. Alasannya? Karena empat bulan kemudian (tepatnya masa sekarang) pemerintah sudah tau kalau pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sosok lelaki yang kini tengah meringkuk di lantai dua.

Di koran tersebut menyebutkan tentang kejadian yang mereka namai sebagai **Black Sunday.** Itu adalah kasus hilangnya triliunan mata uang digital dari bursa saham nasional hanya dalam waktu 8 jam saja. Mata uang digital itu mengalir ke 72 Rekening _dummy _berstatus kepemilikan Anonimus. Arus mata uang itu sebenarnya masih bisa dilacak, sayang jejaknya hilang karena mata uang itu setelahnya dikonversikan ke b!tcoin sebelum hilang entah kemana.

Ino sedang dalam sebuah misi dan tidak terlalu mengikuti berita kala itu. Namun yang ia tau, menteri keuangan awalnya mengira kalau _hacker_ itu menginginkan uangnya karena ingin Kaya. Sayangnya perkiraan itu terbantahkan seketika. Pasalnya 2 minggu kemudian Uang itu kembali. Jatuh dari langit layaknya Hujan dengan kondisi disobek-sobek dan dicoret-coret. Menghujani jalanan dan genteng bangunan dimana-mana. Yang para masyarakat tau, uang-uang tersebut dijatuhkan dari pesawat kargo 'mirip' seperti milik angkatan udara. Itulah yang menciptakan berbagai macam kekacauan di seluruh penjuru negeri.

Kala itu uang kertas sempat tidak berlaku dan orang-orang melakukan transaksi dengan barter. Meskipun Cuma sementara saja.

"Benar-benar gila," Gumam Ino.

Membaca berita ini dan mengetahui kalau dalang dari kejadian ini sekarang tinggal satu rumah dengan Ino, benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Siapa yang gila?"

"Akh!"

Ino terkaget saat suara Shikamaru terdengar. Saat dia menoleh, yang dia tau adalah sosok pemuda kuncir itu sedang menatapnya malas dari anak tangga yang paling bawah. Sorot matanya bergantian dari Ino ke Koran yang dia pegang.

Ino awalnya mau menyembunyikan koran yang dia baca. Namun setelah dipikir, untuk apa juga disembunyikan, orang ini juga pasti sudah tau. Jadi ino memutuskan untuk bersikap santai.

Ino memperhatikan Shikamaru yang nampaknya tidak tertarik untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Pemuda kuncir itu memilih mendekati rak gelas dan menuangkan kopi untuknya sendiri. Ino masih memperhatikan bahkan sampai lelaki itu beranjak dan berjalan pelan ke pintu depan.

Sayangnya, Gelagat Shikamaru yang sempat menghentikan langkah mengagetkan Ino.

"Kau tau.." Shikamaru menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Ino mendengarkan.

"... Jurnalis itu terkadang suka melebih-lebihkan." Lanjut Shikamaru mengakhiri sebelum dia berjalan lagi.

Ino tidak merespon. Pandangannya masih menatap punggung Shikamaru sampai lelaki itu melewati pintu. Ino lalu menoleh ke koran yang ada di depannya. Dia kemudian mendengus.

Yah, apapun itu. Fakta bahwa Nara Shikamaru adalah dalangnya tetap tidak akan berubah.

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

_Sore Hari_

Keadaan di **Area Z** memang tidak terlalu ricuh. Bahkan untuk sekelas _tahanan_, ini adalah tahanan paling mewah sepanjang sejarah Negara ini.

Tidak ada yang bilang bahwa Hinata, Sakura dan Ino mengerti tentang pola pikir ketiga orang kriminal yang kini sedang bermain _juggling_ bola di pekarangan rumah. Yang mereka tau, ini adalah sore yang cukup santai untuk mengawasi mereka bertiga.

Ino, Sakura dan Hinata sedang duduk di beranda rumah Sakura. Sebuah kursi bale-bale dari kayu jati yang mereka duduki sangat serasi dengan warna meja didepannya. Diatas meja, tersaji muffin yang dibuat Naruto tadi pagi. Sayang, ketiga orang disitu nampaknya tidak tertarik untuk memakan muffin tersebut.

Posisi duduk mereka sangat unik. Pasalnya mereka duduk berjajar dan menatap lurus kepada ketiga lelaki yang tengah asyik saling mengoper bola. Di Momen ini, Sakura bahkan tidak akan mempertanyakan kriminal itu yang kini bermain-main seperti anak kecil.

Hinata duduk di samping kanan Sakura. Dia nampak terlelap sembari bersandar di bahu Sakura. Tangannya memeluk bantal ruang tamu milik Sakura. Yah, bahkan untuk seorang Hinata, tertidur di bahu Sakura jutaan kali lebih nyaman dibanding tidur di kursi putar satu ruangan dengan Sasuke. Untuk detik ini, Sakura akan meminjamkan bahunya selama yang Hinata mau. Yah, Ini lebih baik dibanding gadis lavender itu bangun dan terus mengumpat.

Ino sendiri, menghabiskan waktunya dengan memperhatikan Shikamaru. Dia mengamati gerak-gerik Shikamaru yang dengan santainya bermain _juggling _bola. Memikirkan tentang banyak hal perihal pemuda ini. Seperti dimana letak bom HE, bagaimana mereka meledakkan bom tersebur dari sini, dan metode seperti apa yang bisa dilakukan agar kita dapat memeras Informasi dari mereka. Yah. Ini rumit.

"Ino."

Ino menoleh ke Sakura. Ino langsung kaget saat dia melihat Sakura menyodorkan sebuah Muffin kepadanya.

"Ha?" Ino tidak mengerti.

"Aku cukup yakin ini tidak ditambahi racun." Ujar Sakura. Dia mengambil satu buah untuk dirinya sendiri dan memakannya.

"A—" Ino tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat gelagat Sakura. Yah, tentu saja hal tersebut sangat aneh dimata Ino. Seorang perempuan yang pernah dibius oleh orang yang membuat Muffin ini mengatakan kalau masakan buatannya tidak mungkin diracun. Itu aneh!

Ino tetap memperhatikan Sakura yang kini nampak mengunyah Muffin tersebut dengan pelan. Gadis pink itu nampak _bodo amat_ sekarang.

Yah, memang orang yang mendapat cobaan paling berat semenjak datang kesini tentu saja adalah Sakura. Ino sendiri bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa reaksinya semisal dia dipaksa menjadi istri seorang pengidap DID.

"Hmm." Sakura menyodorkan muffin itu lagi ke Ino.

Kali ini Ino pasrah menerimanya.

Mungkin Sikap Sakura sekarang adalah cara dia melepaskan beban pikirannya tentang misi ini. Ah Ino sendiri tidak tau. Yang jelas, setidaknya Shikamaru adalah pemuda yang terlihat tidak akan banyak membuat masalah disini.

Yah, dibanding Sakura, Ino sedikit beruntung.

.

.

Setidaknya itulah yang Ino Pikirkan.

_**Tsuzuku**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Author Note(s) : **Hanzama Is Back! Ezzz... Chapter 4 Oyy... Anjir lama banget apdetnya. Yah, maklum hanzama orang sok sibuk wkw.

Hanzama gak tau fanfic ini akan sampai chapter berapa. Yang penting kita lanjut aja pelan-pelan. Ntar kalau udah waktunya tamat ya tamat sendiri.

Terima kasih juga yang udah ninggalin review di chapter kemarin. Lumayan juga reviewnya dibanding _iwdwiw_ dulu. Dulu pas sampai chapter 3, kayaknya gak sampe 10 wk.. Okesip tanpa basa-basi, Hanzama mau tutup saja. Bila ada kesempatan, kita akan bertemu lagi di chapter depan.

Salam Hangat dari Hanzama, semoga sukses Selalu.

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o **_After_** o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Malam hari**

Markas Besar Angkatan Darat

"Apa kita tidak bisa melacaknya?!"

"Tidak Bisa Kolonel!"

Kolonel Jiraya sedang pusing. Pasalnya dia terpaksa harus mengurusi laporan kejadian yang tengah terjadi di saluran televisi. Sudah 10 menit berlalu dan pihak stasiun televisi nampak tidak mau merubah siaran janggal mereka.

"Telfon setiap stasiun televisi dan suruh mereka menghentikan siaran!" Perintah Jiraya.

"Siap Kolonel!"

Sang ajudan yang mendengar komando Kolonel Jiraya pun sesegera mungkin menghubungi pihak stasiun televisi yang bertanggung jawab. Kolonel Jiraya menatap layar besar di ruang komando yang kini memperlihatkan CCTV salah satu jalanan di ibukota. Jalanan itu menampilkan kondisi dimana masyarakat tengah menonton tayangan di layar besar di sebuah gedung.

"Kolonel. Saluran Televisi bilang, mereka tidak bisa mendapat akses ke saluran mereka sendiri." Ujar salah seorang yang melaporkan perkembangan kejadian ini.

Kolonel Jiraya mendecak. Pandangannya lurus ke layar

Oke. Ini adalah masalah yang tidak sepele. Pasalnya 12 saluran televisi negara, semuanya barusaja diretas dan setiap saluran tersebut terpaksa merubah tayangan. Tayangan yang harusnya adalah berita, sinetron maupun kartun, kini berubah menjadi layar hitam dengan tulisan merah ditengahnya. Tayangan aneh itu dibarengi dengan suara 'tuuuut' panjang yang memekakkan telinga. Tulisan merah yang ada di tengahnya adalah _werisika_. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Apa langkah selanjutnya Kolonel?" tanya salah seorang Kopral yang kini duduk di depan komputer. Dia mulai risih karena Kolonelnya itu memilih diam sementara para tekhnisi di ruangan itu tidak bisa memecahkan masalah ini.

Jiraya masih membisu, dia menatap orang-orang di ruangan itu yang seakan berharap padanya. Sayang, alih-alih memberikan solusi, Jiraya malah pamit.

"Aku akan menelfon Azuma." Ujar Jiraya sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang Komando. Meninggalkan orang-orang dalam diam.

Diluar, Jiraya tanpa membuang waktu langsung mengambil handphonenya dan menelfon Nomor Satuan Khusus Azuma. Yah, jika ini adalah ulah Hacker, Jiraya cukup tau dimana 'sosok' Hacker itu berada. Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah kenapa dan bagaimana orang itu bisa mendapatkan akses ke jaringan Internet.

Jiraya mondar-mandir sembari bersabar diantara nada tunggu. Saat Panggilannya diangkat dia langsung mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Halo Azuma—"

'_Halo?'_

DEG!

Jiraya terkaget. Pasalnya yang mengangkat panggilannya bukan suara seorang Azuma. Oke, ini tidak benar. Soalnya Azuma memiliki telefon khusus yang hanya digunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Jiraya Saja. Dan panggilan ini tidak seharusnya dijawab oleh orang lain.

'_Kolonel Jiraya.' _Ujar orang dari seberang.

Nada Jiraya langsung menajam. Itu suara orang yang sangat asing.

"Siapa ini?" Balas Jiraya keras.

"Kolonel!"

Seorang Letnan keluar dari dalam ruang komando dan mengagetkan Jiraya. Jiraya langsung menampakkan wajah terganggu. Namun mata sang Letnan itu lebih tajam.

"Anda harus melihat ini." Ujar Letnan itu meminta Jiraya kembali kedalam ruang komando. Yah, belum ada 5 menit dia keluar, dan dia diminta masuk lagi.

Jiraya bergegas masuk untuk mendapati keadaan didalam cukup riuh. Para tekhnisi nampak panik karena komputer dan peralatan elektronik mereka mengalami _glitch_ dan malfungsi secara bersamaan.

Dilayar besar ruang komando, terpampang siaran persis seperti yang tersiar di saluran televisi. Sebuah layar Hitam bertulisakan _werisika._ Jiraya memperhatikan layar itu sebelum tulisan merah itu menguai dan berubah menjadi kalimat yang ingin disampaikan. : "_Where Is Shika?"_

Jiraya langsung tertegun. Dia lantas tanpa basa-basi langsung kembali ke telfon genggamnya dan membentak orang yang ada di seberang.

"SIAPA INI?!" Bentak Jiraya, yang membuat semua orang disitu seketika menoleh ke Kolonel mereka.

Dengan pelan tapi pasti, suara diseberang menjawab.

.

.

.

"_Temari."_

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	5. Crime Of Do Nothing

**Area Z, Malam Hari**

Jam 11 malam dan Sakura belum tidur. Anggap saja ini adalah keseharian Sakura, yaitu mengecek seluruh bagian rumah dan memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang _'janggal'_

Pasca kejadian dia dibius di hari pertama, Sakura sudah membabat tanaman _Ophium_ dan _Mandragora_ (yang ternyata subur di halaman belakang) agar tidak digunakan oleh **Menma** dikemudian hari. Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu Naruko menjelaskan tentang efek yang terjadi apabila tanaman Ophium dan tanaman Mandragora dicampur. Dia akan menjadi obat bius yang efeknya mendekati obat _Gamma-Hidroksibutirat. _Yaitu sebuah obat bius yang bisa melumpuhkan otot dan menghilangkan kesadaran. Rupanya, itu adalah campuran bahan yang digunakan Menma untuk membius Sakura tempo hari.

Sakura tidak paham banyak tentang reaksi kimia, namun yang dia tau, Ketiga kesadaran Naruto adalah orang yang berbagi pengetahuan yang sama. Hal itu Sangat membantu Sakura karena **Naruko** adalah sosok yang Kooperatif (meskipun informasi yang mau dibagi kepada Sakura hanya sebatas informasi yang sangat mendasar)

Itulah kenapa, Sakura memilih mempercayai sosok Naruko dan Naruto. Selain mereka belum memperlihatkan gelagat _'kriminal_' yang mencurigakan. Mereka juga lebih bisa diajak berkomunikasi. **Anggap saja Sakura gila**, namun semisal tidak ada sosok Menma di tubuh Naruto, Sakura merasa bahwa Naruto tidak lebih dari seorang lelaki biasa yang pandai memasak (Sakura tidak bohong, masakannya memang Sakura akui enak).

Sedangkan untuk Naruko, dia terkesan seperti seorang adik perempuan. Sakura beasumsi kalau Naruko adalah si bungsu (itu semisal pengidap DID memiliki silsilah keluarga, yah Sakura tidak terlalu paham)

Suasana sepi di area Z sangat kental terasa. Malam hari hanya dipenuhi suara hewan malam dan lampu temaram yang ada di beberapa titik area Z. Sakura sedang mencuci beberapa piring dan alat masak tatkala dia dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Sakura-chan."

"Akh!"

Sakura yang kaget langsung menjatuhkan piringnya ke westafel, untung piring itu tidak pecah. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik untuk mendapati sosok Naruto yang berdiri di anak tangga.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura. Entah kenapa di momen ini dia mengambil piring dan memegangnya erat. Mungkin karena dia teringat dengan kejadian 'mengerikan' yang pernah dia alami di dapur ini tempo hari.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura sedikit begeming sebelum dia menggeleng.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini dulu." Ujar Sakura merujuk ke beberapa piring dan alat masak yang belum sepenuhnya bersih.

"Hm. Mau kubantu?"

Mendengar tawaran itu, Sakura langsung menolaknya.

"Tidak usah, kau tidur duluan saja." Saran Sakura, yang untungnya berhasil membuat Naruto kembali meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

"Hm, yasudah."

"Ya."

Fakta bahwa sosok Naruto dan Naruko yang terkesan tidak memperlihatkan gelagat 'mengancam' sama sekali, membuat jauh didalam hati Sakura mengharapkan bahwa kedua 'sosok' itu lah akan terus mendominasi. Setiaknya sampai tiba masa eksekusi di kemudian hari.

Yap, Sakura sangat berharap dia tidak akan bertemu dengan** Menma **lagi.

.

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

**Disclaimer : **_Segala karakter yang digunakan disini adalah ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto. Hanzama tidak berniat untuk melanggar hak cipta ataupun sebagainya. Segala bentuk kesamaan yang disajikan disini tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah untuk menghibur pembaca._

**Sinister Romance © Hanzama**

**Rating : M (For Save)**

**Genre : **Romance,Family, Crime

**Warning **Crack Pair, Typo, EYD berantakan, Gaje

Hinata disini adalah versi RTN (Road To Ninja)/Yandere

**Pair : **NaruSaku, SasuHinaRTN, ShikaIno

.

.

.

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **_Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah Terroris yang akan dieksekusi mati selama 1 bulan lagi. Setelah divonis atas kejahatan mereka, mereka mengancam bahwa mereka sudah menanam sekitar 80 bom di seluruh penjuru ibukota, yang bisa mereka aktifkan kapan saja. Dan mereka tidak akan mengatakan dimana bom itu sebelum mereka mendapatkan permintaan terakhir mereka... yaitu mendapatkan istri yang dapat mereka nikahi._

_._

[**Chapter 5** : Crime of Do Nothing]

[26 Hari menuju Eksekusi]

.

26 Hari lagi menuju eksekusi. Itu tandanya, 26 hari lagi pula Hinata, Sakura dan Ino untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama suami mereka.

Hinata sendiri, dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan kebiasaan Sasuke memetik tomat dipagi hari. Pasalnya orang ini memetik tomat hanya 1 – 2 buah dan memakannya sendiri. Terkadang juga beberapa buah lain yang sepertinya memang untuknya sendiri.

Bukan apa-apa. Normalnya kau pasti akan membawa keranjang dan memetik banyak kan? Trus dengan 'otak waras' kau akan menyimpan hasil petikanmu itu di kulkas sebagai persediaan di kemudian hari. Namun nampaknya hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuk Sasuke, karena orang ini lebih suka mondar-mandir setiap hari keluar masuk perkebunan untuk memetik satu persatu.

Hinata duduk di sebuah batu berukuran sedang mengamati Sasuke yang kini sedang menatap buah tomat. Ditangan lelaki itu, terdapat pula buah apel dan pisang yang dia petik beberapa waktu lalu. Oke, Mood Hinata memang belum sepenuhnya berubah baik, selain karena dia mengalami pegal-pegal karena masih tidur di kursi, keberadaan Sasuke juga masih tetap mengganggu bagi Hinata.

Hinata memegangi tengkuknya yang pegal saat dia menyadari tangan _cybernetic_ Sasuke mengulur ke Hinata. Lelaki itu menyodorkan sebuah apel kepada Hinata seakan ingin menyerahkan hasil petikannya.

Hinata menatap sinis sosok Sasuke.

"Hn. Makanlah, apel dapat meringkankan rasa pegal." Ujar Sasuke.

Hinata mendengus. Dengan tidak tertarik, dia mengabaikan uluran tangan Sasuke dan menolaknya.

"Tidak butuh." Ujar Hinata.

Sasuke diam mengamati. Dia kemudian ikut duduk di samping Hinata, duduk di tanah mengabaikan fakta bahwa celananya mungkin akan kotor. Hinata yang menyadari Sasuke yang duduk terlalu dekat dengannya reflek berdiri. Memberi jarak dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke melirik Hinata sebentar sebelum dia memutuskan untuk fokus ke apel yang dia pegang. Mencengkram apel dengan kedua tangan, Sasuke lantas memberikan sedikit daya putaran kepada dua sisi apel tersebut. Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga Hinata menyadari bahwa Sasuke berhasil membelah Apel itu menjadi dua bagian sempurna dengan tangan kosong.

Sasuke kemudian kembali menyodorkan apel itu kepada Hinata, kali ini hanya sebagian saja karena sebagian yang lain akan dia makan sendiri.

"Makan." Ujar Sasuke.

"Tsk. Sudah dibilang tidak butuh!" Bentak Hinata.

Sasuke melirik Hinata sebentar, sebelum pada akhirnya dia melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Yasudah. Kembalilah ke rumah sendiri." Lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata langsung kaget.

"A-Apa?"

"Hn. Aku tidak akan pergi sampai aku menghabiskan buahku." Lanjut Sasuke lagi. Merujuk kepada apel, tomat dan pisang miliknya.

Beberapa detik Hinata diam mengamati sosok Sasuke yang mengunyah apel sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu. _Bedebah, orang ini, sengaja mengunyah sangat pelan agar dia bisa berlama-lama disini_.

Urat marah mulai keluar di dahi Hinata, pasalnya dia tau posisinya sekarang. Jika dia kembali kerumah sendiri, maka dia akan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian pula. Dan hal tersebut akan menjadi _blunder_ bagi Hinata semisal pikiran-pikiran Hinata yang dia simpan beberapa hari terakhir menjadi kenyataan. Yah, tentang Sasuke yang berpotensi melakukan sabotase ke ankle monitor atau kalung 'anti suami' yang dia pakai jika tidak diawasi.

Disisi lain, menunggu Sasuke menghabiskan buahnya dengan kecepatan mengunyah selambat nenek-nenek membuat detik demi detik hidup Hinata semakin tersiksa.

"Yakin tidak mau apelnya?" Ujar Sasuke lagi, dia kembali menawarkan sebagian apel yang dia pegang kepada Hinata.

"K-KAU—"

Yah, Sasuke sengaja menguji Hinata. Tujuannya adalah agar Hinata mau 'membantu' menghabiskan apel milik Sasuke.

Karena tidak punya pilihan, dengan bersungut-sungut Hinata pun pada akhirnya menerima apel Sasuke. Saat Hinata mencoba menggigit apel tersebut, Hinata bisa mendengar Sasuke bersuara lagi.

"Kalau makan duduk. Kau tidak diajari sopan santun** tentara?" **Lanjut Sasuke lagi. Pandangannya lurus ke tanah, tidak kepada Hinata.

Dan yap, seharusnya komentar itu adalah alasan yang cukup untuk menonjok Sasuke. Namun Hinata sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya. Dengan berusaha untuk tidak meremas apel yang dia pegang, Hinata pun duduk. Dia duduk di gundukan tanah dan menghadap Sasuke. Kemudian 'dengan terpaksa' Hinata pun megunyah apel yang dia pegang.

"Makan pisang juga." Sasuke menawari setengah bagian pisang ke Hinata.

Hinata menerimanya dengan kasar.

Yah, pagi itu. Mereka menghabiskan waktu 'piknik' sambil makan buah di perkebunan.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Lain Hinata lain Ino. Beberapa menit yang lalu Ino memang membuat mi instan untuk dia makan sendiri. Namun Shikamaru yang tiba tiba duduk di depan Ino menggangu sarapan perempuan pirang itu. Shikamaru dengan seenaknya mengambil sendok dan ikut menyendok mi instan Ino.

Dan entah sejak kapan.. Sarapan ino menjadi semangkuk berdua. Ino tentu saja tersinggung. Bahkan lebih tersinggung lagi saat Shikamaru berkomentar sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal.

"Masakanmu Asin."

Oke, mari kita luruskan. Bumbu mi instan itu sudah ditakar oleh pabrik sesuai porsinya. Semua packing itu rasanya akan sama bila dimasak karena memang takarannya itu tidak berubah. Menyebut masakan Istri muda 'asin' saat dia masak nasi goreng atau sup sih, meskipun menyakitkan tapi masih masuk akal. **Tetapi,** menyebut mi instan buatan orang dengan sebutan asin, entah lelaki ini tidak pernah makan mi instan atau dia memang sedang menghina Ino.

Bahkan saat Ini, nafsu makan Ino sudah hilang entah kemana.

Menit beriikutnya, semangkuk mi instan itu sudah diabaikan. Ino yang sudah tidak berniat menyentuh, sama halnya Shikamaru yang juga tidak mau bertanggung jawab menghabiskannya. _Well,_ sebenarnya tadi Shikamaru hanya menyendok 1 kali saja sih.

Mereka berdua sekarang hanya menikmati suasana canggung di meja makan.

"Kalau dipikir, kau tidak pernah memasakkanku sesuatu." Ujar Shikamaru.

Ino masih tidak bersuara.

Oke, Shikamaru memang benar. Pasalnya semenjak datang kesini, Ino memang tidak pernah memasak makanan untuk porsi dua orang. Sesekali dia membuat mi instan dan sereal, namun itu untuknya sendiri. Bukan apa-apa, Ino memang merasa dia tidak punya tanggungan memasak untuk Shikamaru. Mungkin karena alih-alih melihat Shikamaru sebagai sosok suami, Ino melihatnya sebagai seorang kriminal yang hanya harus diawasi.

Ino memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas. Jawaban darinya di detik berikutnya, menjawab setiap pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Kau kan bisa memasak sendiri." Ujar Ino. Dia berdiri dan berniat pergi dari situ.

Shikamaru tidak menampilkan wajah terkejut. Malahan, mendengar jawaban itu dia masih sempat-sempatnya menguap lebar.

"Yah.. Kalau kau tidak mau memasak untukku, aku akan minta orang lain saja." Jawab Shikamaru cuek.

"..."

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o **_Crime Of Do Nothing___**0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan keluar dari perkebunan menuju rumah. Setelah selesai dengan ritual pagi mereka, mereka berharap pulang agar bisa melanjutkan kegiatan mereka (apapun itu). Sayangnya, dikala mereka berjalan, mereka dikejutkan oleh konvoy militer yang terlihat dari kejauhan. Berbeda dengan beberapa hari yang lalu, Konvoi ini lebih sedikit, hanya ada dua mobil Humvee yang datang.

Hinata langsung mengetahui mobil itu, itu adalah mobil yang sama yang digunakan untuk mengantar mereka kesini. Ya, mobil tim taktis kapten Azuma.

Sasuke yang menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya pula. Mereka berdiri dan mengamati kedatangan mobil itu.

Pasukan militer itu berhenti di depan pekarangan mereka. Tidak perlu waktu lama sebelum orang-orang berpakaian taktis keluar lengkap membawa senjata. Dari orang-orang itu, nampak sosok Kapten Azuma yang terlihat menampakkan diri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada marah. Menampilkan kesan seakan dia tidak suka keberadaan orang-orang ini.

Azuma menatap rendah Sosok Sasuke.

"Kami tidak ada urusan denganmu, **Uchiha Sasuke."** Balas Azuma. Dia menghisap rokoknya seakan dia tidak takut dengan intimidasi dari sorot mata Sasuke.

"Hei—" Hinata sebenarnya juga punya pertanyaan kepada orang-orang ini. Namun sebelum dia mengutarakannya, tim taktis Azuma sudah bergerak maju. Sasuke langsung sadar kalau tujuan mereka adalah rumah Shikamaru.

"HEI!"

**DOR!**

Sasuke yang berniat mencegah dipaksa mundur karena Azuma melepaskan tembakan peringatan ke udara. Kapten tim taktis itu kemudian menodongkan _desert eaglenya_ ke dada Sasuke.

"Kau sebaiknya tidak usah ikut campur." Tekan Azuma ke Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bergerak. Dia mendecak tidak suka.

Hinata sendiri langsung kelabakan. Karena dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi. _Tunggu—Bukankah seharusnya tim taktis tidak boleh seenaknya datang kemari?_ Yah, Sekarang Hinata bingung harus membela siapa.

Disisi lain, tembakan yang terpental ke udara itu berhasil membuat Sakura keluar dari rumah. Dengan setiap pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya Sakura tentu saja langsung berteriak.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Ujar Sakura juga bingung.

Sayang hal tersebut tidak bisa menghentikan pasukan Azuma untuk menghampiri rumah Shikamaru. Saat mereka melangkah membawa senjata M4 di tangan mereka, mereka melihat Shikamaru dan Ino yang keluar. Tanpa basa-basi, tim taktis itu langsung melumpuhkan Shikamaru

"Hei!" Ino tentu saja kaget. Pasalnya dia mendengar suara tembakan dari dalam dan detik beikutnya saat dia dan Shikamaru mencoba mengecek, yang dia dapat malah Shikamaru yang kini diterlentangkan di beranda rumah dan ditodong _assault riffle._

"Jangan bergerak!" Ujar salah seorang tim taktis.

Para penghuni Area Z tentu saja langsung terdiam melihat kejadian itu. Mereka menjadi saksi penggerebekan yang entah alasannya apa. Semua kecuali Naruto, karena dia masih tidur di kamar.

Shikamaru sendiri, di hanya menatap bosan orang-orang yang menodongkan senjata padanya. Yang jelas, Otak Shikamaru tau kalau orang-orang ini tidak mungkin menembak Shikamaru ditempat. Itulah kenapa dia memutuskan untuk menunggu salah satu dari mereka menjelaskan.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Ino yang kini berteriak minta penjelasan.

"Tsk, Merepotkan. Seharusnya kalian menjelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi sebelum menodong orang begitu saja." Ujar Shikamaru.

Bingung dengan keadaan. Penjelasan pun datang tatkala kapten Azuma mendekati Shikamaru. Dia sudah meninggalkan sosok Sasuke yang nampaknya tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu selain memperhatikan.

DUAKH!

Azuma menginjak perut Shikamaru sedikit keras, membuat lelaki itu tertohok dan meringkuk kesakitan.

"Hei!" Ino merespon.

Azuma melirik Ino tajam seakan mengisyaratkan kalau letnan dua itu sebaiknya tidak usah ikut campur. Karena Ino tidak tau harus bagaimana, dia pun tidak berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Kau pikir ini lelucon Hah?" Ujar Azuma kepada Shikamaru. Lelaki itu masih meringkuk memegangi perutnya.

Orang-orang disitu diam mendengarkan. Termasuk Shikamaru. Azuma menoleh lagi kepada Ino dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tadi malam, siaran stasiun televisi diretas. Dan sampai detik ini, siaran belum kembali normal." Jelas Azuma.

Hinata yang mendengar hal tersebut dari Kejauhan merespon.

"Tunggu! Apa?!"

Sakura juga nampaknya ikut terkejut mendengarnya. Mengabaikan keterkejutan tersebut, Azuma pun melanjutkan.

"Tidak sampai disitu, _Hacker_ yang meretas stasiun televisi itu juga masuk ke database militer. Sistem militer kita sudah _Offline_ selama 8 jam." Lanjut Azuma.

Tunggu itu tidak mungkin.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Aku mengawasi Shikamaru selama 24 Jam! Dan disini tidak ada perangkat yang terhubung ke internet!" Bantah Ino.

Azuma memilih mengabaikan, pasalnya ucapannya belum selesai.

"**Hacker tersebut, **membawa pesan kepada seluruh masyarakat di negara ini dengan sebuah pesan yang dia tampilkan di layar monitor televisi. Pesan tersebut adalah : _Where Is Shika._ Dimana Shikamaru." Lanjur Azuma lagi.

Ino yang dengan tegang mendengarkan, langsung harus dibuat lebih kaget karena ucapan Azuma selanjutnya.

"Hacker tersebut mengaku bernama **Temari**."

DEG! Jantung Ino langsung serasa ingin copot. Pasalnya nama tersebut adalah nama yang pernah disebutkan oleh Shikamaru tempo hari. Temari, pacar Shikamaru.

Azuma sendiri, saat dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya, lantas tidak mau membuang-buang waktu. Dengan sigap dia menodongkan desert eaglenya ke kepala Shikamaru.

"Sekarang. Kau harus memberitahu kami siapa itu Temari dan dimana dia, atau kuledakkan kepalamu." Azuma mengakhiri.

Semua perempuan yang ada disitu langsung lemas. Termasuk Hinata dan Sakura. Hinata sendiri menoleh ke Sasuke seakan meminta penjelasan. Namun Sasuke tidak bergeming. Dia hanya menatap gerombolan tim taktis dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ino lah yang langsung panik.

"T-Tunggu. Kalian tidak punya wewenang membunuh dia!" Protes Ino. Ya, Ino memang benar, wewenang untuk membunuh hanya diberikan oleh Sakura, Ino dan Hinata. Itu saja dengan syarat 'mendesak' atau apabila Informasi soal bom HE sudah didapatkan.

Azuma diam. Dia menatap Ino tajam, lalu beralih ke Shikamaru yang ada di lantai.

"Kalau begitu. Kami akan memotong jari orang ini satu persatu sampai dia memberitahu kami soal Temari." Ancam Azuma lagi.

"Ap-!"

**BRAKK!**

Sayang sekali kegiatan ancam mengancam itu harus diinterupsi oleh sebuah suara hantaman keras. Hantaman keras yang datang dari rumah Sakura. Azuma menoleh untuk mendapati sosok Naruto yang membawa _Bat Baseball_. Dia nampaknya menghatamkan _bat_ tersebut ke kusen pintu.

"**Anjing-Anjing militer. Sepertinya kalian tidak paham konsep dari tidak boleh datang kemari."** Ujar Naruto.

Sekarang giliran Sakura yang kaget. Yah, nada itu, terlalu kasar untuk digunakan oleh Naruto maupun Naruko.

Jangan bilang..

"K-Kau.." gumam Sakura menebak.

Naruto menyeringai kepada Sakura.

"Kenapa wajahmu tegang **Pink?"** Tanya Naruto.

Sakura menelan ludah. Dia.. Menma!

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur. Ini urusan kami dengan Shikamaru." Jelas Azuma dari kejauhan.

Sayang hal tersebut tidak menghentikan sosok Naruto. Dia berjalan keluar dari beranda rumahnya sembari menyeret bat baseball di tanah. Meninggalkan Sakura yang diam seribu bahasa.

Seiring Naruto yang mendekat ke pekarangan rumah Shikamaru, beberapa tim taktis yang tidak ikut menodongkan senjata ke Shikamaru mencoba menghentikan langkah Naruto dengan menodongkan senjatanya.

"Berhenti!" Ujar salah satu tim taktis.

Namun Naruto tidak bergeming, dia semakin mengecilkan jarak kepada tim taktis, dan saat jarak itu sudah tidak seberapa, Naruto langsung mengunci pergerakan dari salah seorang anak buah Azuma. Dia mencekik anggota tim taktis itu menggunakan bat baseball. Dan dia memanfaatkan orang itu sebagai tameng.

"Karena kalian masuk kemari tanpa Izin.. sebagai bayarannya, aku akan mematahkan leher orang ini."Ujar Naruto.

"T-Tunggu!" Orang yang disandera Naruto itu berusaha berontak. Dia sebisa mungkin menggeliat dan mencoba lepas dari cengkraman Naruto. Namun sayangnya Naruto lebih kuat.

"Kuberi kau waktu 5 detik untuk meratapi hidupmu." Bisik Naruto kepada orang yang dia sandera.

"Jangan!" Orang itu masih berontak.

"**Satu.."**

"Hentikan!" Azuma kali ini juga ikut panik. Dia tidak tau harus bagaimana. karena anak buahnya dijadikan tameng, dia tidak bisa menembak titik lemah untuk melumpuhkan Naruto.

"**Dua.."**

Sekarang tim taktis yang sedari tadi menodongkan M4 mereka ke Shikamaru berganti menodongkannya ke Naruto, sayangnya karena posisinya yang tertutupi oleh rekan mereka sendiri, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"**Tiga.."**

"Hei lakukan Sesuatu!" Hinata mencoba membujuk Sasuke untuk melakukan Sesuatu. Namun Sasuke nampaknya tidak berminat. Dia malah mendengus dan menatap Hinata aneh.

"**Empat.."**

"Menma! Hentikan!" Itu adalah teriakan Sakura. Dia mencoba mencegah.

Sayangnya, tinggal satu hitungan lagi untuk lelaki jabrik itu, dan dia tidak berniat untuk menghentikannya.

"**Lima!"**

"JANGAAAN!"

.

Semua orang yang ada disitu menghentikan nafas mereka. Seiring dengan habisnya hitungan Naruto, mereka mencoba mempersiapkan antisipasi terburuk atas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sayangnya suara tulang patah yang mereka harapkan tidak kunjung datang. Tentu saja yang menyadari itu pertama kali adalah sosok tim taktis yang disandera Naruto. Alih-alih merasakan lehernya patah, yang dia rasakan malah cengkraman Naruto yang semakin melemah.

Azuma yang menyadari apa yang terjadi lantas menoleh ke Sakura. Dimata Azuma dia melihat sosok Letnan Satu Sakura yang sedang menekan keras tombol berwarna kuning di gelangnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto sepenuhnya dibius oleh kalung yang melingkar di lehernya.

Naruto sendiri, dia melemah, yang dia tau selanjutnya adalah tubuhnya sudah mulai hilang kesadaran. Dalam diam, lelaki jabrik itu masih sempat menyeringai.

'_Heh.. wanita jalang sialan.' _Batinya sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

Sakura terduduk di beranda rumahnya sendiri. Matanya sedikit berair. Dia mencoba memegangi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan karena dia merasakan cairan lambungnya serasa ingin naik ke tenggorokan.

Detik itu pula Sakura langsung paham apa yang terjadi..

.

Semenjak kejadian **itu**, Menma telah berhasil membangun trauma di otak Sakura.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Keadaan sudah semakin tenang beberapa menit kemudian. Meskipun begitu, tim taktis masih belum menyerah untuk mengerubungi Shikamaru. Azuma sendiri kini sedang menatap Shikamaru yang masih meringkuk di beranda rumahnya sendiri. Sesekali, dia melirik ke beranda rumah Sakura dimana Sasuke sedang membantu menggotong Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Azuma sebenarnya sedang bingung tentang metode apa yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat Shikamaru bicara. Entah menyiksanya, atau membawanya ke markas untuk diinterogasi. Oke ini susah, pasalnya Kolonel Jiraya mengkomandokan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, sialnya setiap opsi yang bisa Azuma pikirkan nantinya akan menyalahi Misi yang diberikan Jenderal Hashirama kepda ketiga letnan Istri kriminal-kriminal ini.

"Bagaimana langkah selanjutnya kapten?" bisik salah seorang tim taktis.

Azuma niatnya mau menjawab. Namun nada dering dari telfon genggam yang ada di kantong mengagetkannya.

Saat Azuma melihat siapa yang menelfonnya di tengah-tengah misi, dia langsung mengernyitkan dahi.

Itu Nomor Istrinya, Kurenai.

"Halo." Ujar Azuma menjawab panggilan itu.

Ino yang sedari tadi tidak tau harus bagaimana hanya mematung dari ambang pintu. Dia yang sesekali beralih memperhatikan Shikamaru dan Kapten Azuma langsung menyadari raut wajah kapten Azuma yang berubah.

Ino bahkan terkejut karena Kapten Azuma kemudian mengutarakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak disangka.

"**Ini dari Temari."** Jelas Kapten Azuma. Yang membuat seluruh tim taktis dan Ino langsung tertegun. Apa?

Ino yang awalnya berharap kalau Kapten Azuma akan memberikan panggilan itu kepada Shikamaru malah dibuat terkejut lagi karena Kapten Azuma menyodorkan ponselnya ke Ino.

Ucapan Kapten Azuma selanjutnya membuat kekagetan Ino berada pada puncaknya.

"Dia bilang. Dia ingin berbicara denganmu, Letnan Ino." Jelas Kapten Azuma lagi.

Glek.

Ino mematung. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa selain menerima ponsel yang disodorkan oleh kapten Azuma. Ino sempat melirik Shikamaru sebentar.

Dengan satu gerakan, Ino lantas menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Halo." Sapa Ino.

'_Aku memberimu waktu 24 Jam.'_

"Ha—"

'_Lepaskan dan tinggalkan Shikamaru, atau aku akan mengirim Predator Drone ke rumah keluargamu dan membinasakan mereka semua menggunakan Missile Hellfire.'_

.

.

ASTAGA!

.

**Tsuzuku**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hanzama's Lapak : **Sekarang telah dijual! Buku 101 cara mengatasi pasangan selingkuh by Temari. Buku ini merangkum cara mengatasi masalah-masalah hubungan dari yang paling mudah sampai yang paling kompleks

Jika pasanganmu selingkuh, putuskan saja **(x)**

Jika pasanganmu selingkuh, ancam pasangannya dan kirim Drone predator untuk membinasakan keluargannya **(v)**

Buku ini sangat direkomendasikan untuk orang-orang barbar dan manusia-manusia beraliran baku hantam. Ayo jangan sampai kehabisan!

Buku ini dapat dibeli di apotek dan pasar burung terdekat!

**Nb :** Setiap lembarnya, dijual terpisah.

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, BIAR APDET KILAT**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. FUBAR

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi saat dilihatnya Hinata yang berdiri menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Pasalnya, dia barusaja mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya di kamar mandi. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun seluruh badan Sakura langsung bertingkah tidak normal saat dia mengingat ingat sosok Menma.

"Kalau kau tidak enak badan, kau sebaiknya istirahat." Saran Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata."

Tanpa diminta siapapun, Sakura lantas melangkahkan kakinya dan berniat menuju pintu depan. Di ruang tamu, dia melihat sosok Naruto yang terbaring di sofa, Sakura bahkan tak mau repot-repot memeriksa keadaan Naruto karena dia untuk sementara ingin menjauhi sosok pirang itu dulu.

Hinata mengikuti Sakura dari belakang sampai akhirnya mereka kembali ke luar. Diluar, dilihatnya sosok Kapten Azuma dan Tim taktis sedang melakukan briefing. Mereka sepertinya membahas tentang evakuasi rumah keluarga Ino atau semacamnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura ke Kapten Azuma dan rombongannya. Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu dan menyaksikan, gadis itu mengasumsikan Sasuke pulang ke rumah karena dia tidak melihatnya disekitar.

Azuma menoleh.

"Kami harus memberitahu kolonel Jiraya secara langsung untuk mengajukan permintaan Evakuasi kediaman keluarga Ino." Ujar Kapten Azuma.

"Maksudmu, Kalian akan pergi dan kembali ke markas besar?" tanya Sakura sedikit tidak mengerti. Nadanya sedikit pelan karena mengingat Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri di ruang tamu.

"Ya. Kami tidak bisa mengambil resiko komunikasi diretas lagi, mempertimbangkan hal yang barusaja dilakukan Temari. Kami harus menyampaikan masalah ini secara langsung kepada Kolonel." Lanjut Kapten Azuma. Dia bahkan sudah menghancurkan telfon genggamnya sendiri sedari tadi (karena faktor emosi).

"Tunggu. Lalu bagaimana tentang omongan kalian yang katanya ingin membawa Shikamaru?" tanya Hinata.

Azuma nampak menatap Hinata dalam.

"Ada hal yang lebih mendesak sekarang. Kami akan membiarkan Letnan Ino mengurusi **suami**nya untuk sementara." Azuma mengakhiri, pandangannya lurus ke kediaman Ino.

_Pranggg!_

Yah, pastinya Ino adalah orang yang paling tertekan diantara semua.

.

**0o0o0**

**Disclaimer : **_Segala karakter yang digunakan disini adalah ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto. Hanzama tidak berniat untuk melanggar hak cipta ataupun sebagainya. Segala bentuk kesamaan yang disajikan disini tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah untuk menghibur pembaca._

**Sinister Romance © Hanzama**

**Rating : M (For Save)**

**Genre : **Romance,Family, Crime

**Warning **Crack Pair, Typo, EYD berantakan, Gaje

Hinata disini adalah versi RTN (Road To Ninja)/Yandere

**Pair : **NaruSaku, SasuHinaRTN, ShikaIno

.

.

.

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **_Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah Terroris yang akan dieksekusi mati selama 1 bulan lagi. Setelah divonis atas kejahatan mereka, mereka mengancam bahwa mereka sudah menanam sekitar 80 bom di seluruh penjuru ibukota, yang bisa mereka aktifkan kapan saja. Dan mereka tidak akan mengatakan dimana bom itu sebelum mereka mendapatkan permintaan terakhir mereka... yaitu mendapatkan istri yang dapat mereka nikahi._

_._

[**Chapter 6 :** F.U.B.A.R]

_[Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition]_

_._

"BRENGSEKK!"

Jbuakkh! Prank! Brakkk!

Shikamaru terpental ke meja makan dan terbentur dengan sangat keras. Atas hal tersebut, seluruh barang yang ada di meja makan termasuk Vas dan semangkuk mi instan pecah berantakan bersamaan dengan kaki meja yang patah dan hancur.

Ya, Shikamaru barusaja dibanting oleh Ino menggunakan salah satu tekhnik bela diri _Muai Thai._

Bahkan tidak sampai disitu, Ino yang masih belum puas pun masih dengan kunciannya memukuli Shikamaru menggunakan tinjunya. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya lemari, meja dan kursi yang sudah berantakan dimana-mana. Membuat rumah yang nyaman itu terkesan seperti korban gempa bumi.

"BRENGSEKK! BRENGSEKK!" Teriak Ino kepada Sosok yang kini dia duduki. Ino mencekik Leher orang itu keras dengan emosi. Shikamaru bahkan sempat berontak karena dia sudah kehabisan nafas.

"S-Sto—"

Saat Ino menyadari bahwa cekikannya berpotensi membunuh subyek dari misi-nya. Ino pun berhenti. Dengan posisi menduduki perut Shikamaru, pada akhirnya perasaan marah Ino berubah menjadi tetesan air mata dan keringat.

"BRENG... SEK!" Dengan menunduk, Ino masih mencoba memukuli dada Shikamaru. Ya, Detik ini, Ino ingin sekali membunuh orang ini... Tapi tidak bisa.

"... S-Sudah.. _Uhuk_.. Puas?" tanya Shikamaru. Pelipis dan bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah dia abaikan sepenuhnya karena pandangannya kini lurus kepada perempuan yang tengah mendudukinya. Meskipun pandangannya sedikit nanar karena sebagian wajahnya juga terdapat luka lebam.

Ino tertegun. Matanya lantas beralih ke mata Shikamaru. Perempuan berambut pirang itu menatap tajam kearah Shikamaru. Shikamaru bahkan bisa menyadari sedikit bias air yang menetes diantara pipi istrinya.

Ino tidak bersuara, bahkan sampai Shikamaru melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jika sudah.. Minggirlah, aku ingin membersihkan... diri dulu."

Ino menunduk. Karena dia tidak tau harus apa lagi untuk mengatasi orang ini, pada akhrinya dia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menyingkir.

Shikamaru tanpa pikir panjang lantas mencoba berdiri. Sedetik setelah rok renda panjang milik ino sudah tidak bersentuhan dengan badan Shikamaru lagi. Lelaki itu nampak kesusahan berdiri karena dia merasakan sakit di tulang rusuknya.

Yah, bahkan untuk detik ini. Jelas Sekali ino tidak akan membantu Shikamaru barang hanya untuk berdiri.

Setelah sukses berdiri, Shikamaru lantas melangkahkan kakinya gontai ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Ino yang berdiri diam dan menunduk di tempat yang sama.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

**Disuatu titik di perbukitan**

"Pasukan Kapten Azuma menjauh."

"Ya."

Dua orang dari regu sniper kini sedang memfokuskan pandangannya kepada beberapa sosok yang berada di Area Z. Satu diantara mereka mengawasi menggunakan _Binocular_, yang satunya lagi menggawasi menggunakan _scope_ yang tertempel di L115a3 Senapan jarak jauh. Pakaian _Ghillie_ mereka nampak menyatu dengan kondisi semak-semak yang mereka tempati.

"Coklat.. Neji?" Tawar seorang yang memegang _Binocular_ kepada seorang yang memegang L11Sa3.

Seorang yang dipanggil Neji itu menerimanya. Mereka mengawasi dengan hati-hati orang-orang dibawah sana yang sedang melakukan aktifitasnya.

5 Menit berlalu.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir. Untuk ukuran seorang kriminal, mereka cukup tenang ya." Ujar Neji kepada teman disampingnya. Dia menggigit Coklat pemberian rekannya itu. Pandangannya masih tidak lepas dari _scope_.

"Apa maksudmu. Kau tadi hampir saja menarik pelatuk saat kau lihat Naruto Namikaze meyandera anak buah Kapten Azuma kan?" tanya rekan Neji itu.

Neji yang mendengarnya menghela nafas.

"Sai. Kau sebaiknya diam dan tidak usah mengungkit-ungkit." Balas Neji.

Lelaki bernama Sai itu tertawa.

Oke, Neji dan Sai adalah dua dari empat orang yang ditugaskan di perbukitan ini. Dan mereka mengemban tugas untuk mengawasi penjara luas bernama Area Z. Namun Neji sendiri tidak terlalu menikmati ini. Pasalnya misi yang diberikan oleh Markas besar terhitung cukup Absurd.

Terlepas dari berbagai macam persenjataan yang Neji dan Sai bawa, namun dalam briefing, mereka diberi penegasan bahwa mereka tidak boleh membunuh para kriminal itu. Bukankah itu absurd? Padahal dalam tas mereka, dibekali juga Sniper Caliber 50 yang apabila kena kaki, maka kaki itu akan hancur. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh markas saat mereka ditugaskan kemari dengan persenjataan-persenjataan ini.

"Oh.. Ino Yamanaka keluar dari rumah."

Neji mengarahkan pandangannya kepada sosok Ino. Beberapa menit, dia melihat Ino yang dihampiri oleh Hinata. Mereka nampak berbincang.

"Kalau dipikir, Sangan disayangkan Sepupumu itu harus menjalin hubungan rumah tangga dengan Kriminal ya." Komentar Sai.

Neji masih fokus memperhatikan area Z.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Bukankah kau pernah menjalin Hubungan dengan Ino Yamanaka." Balas Neji.

Sai menoleh ke Neji. Dia tersenyum.

"Ya, kami memang berkencan sewaktu pelatihan di Winter Camp dulu.. Dan..."

"Dan?"

Sai memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"... **dan** dia adalah gadis paling cantik yang penah aku temui." Sai mengakhiri.

Neji mendengus. Dia lalu mengarahkan _scope_ nya ke arah Sakura yang mendekati Ino dan Hinata.

"Kalau Sakura Haruno sendiri?" tanya Neji.

Sai nampak tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Menurutmu, dia punya hubungan percintaan dengan personil militer sebelum ini tidak?" tanya Neji.

Sai nampak diam berpikir.

"Dulu.. Kami sempat melakukan misi bersama dibawah komando Kapten Kakashi. Seingatku, dia pernah menyebutkan tentang hubungannya dengan Akasuna No Sasori." Jelas Sai.

Neji sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sasori? Maksudmu dari _Task Force 666_?" tanya Neji.

"Ya." Balas Sai.

Neji diam mengingat ingat. Dia memang hanya tau beberapa saja anggota dari _Task Force 666_, namun dia tau betul Skuad itu karena satuan itu memang cukup terkenal di kalangan militer. Ya, orang-orang yang dikenal selalu menggunakan metode gila dalam bertempur. Mereka bertempur menggunakan Racun, C4 bahkan tidak segan-segan membakar musuhnya hidup-hidup. Disamping itu, hal yang membuat mereka dianggap pasukan gila adalah fakta bahwa mereka tidak pernah bertempur meggunakan senapan.

Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk Neji langsung berdiri.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang tidak waras." Komentar Neji.

Sai tertawa.

"Ya kau benar."

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

**Siang hari**

Sakura duduk di beranda rumah dan memperhatikan sosok Ino yang kini sedang bertinju melawan Pohon. Gadis itu nampak sangat kesal. Dia bahkan mengabaikan tangannya yang berdarah-darah karena sudah meninju pohon semenjak 40 menit yang lalu.

Di titik Ini, Sakura tidak akan menegur apapun yang dilakukan Ino. Pasalnya Sakura tau kalau hal tersebut mungkin akan membuat Ino lebih kesal.

"**Bunga.."**

Deg!

Sakura terlonjak karena Suara Naruto tiba-tiba terdegar. Tidak perlu menengok ke pintu untuk mengetahui bahwa Lelaki berambut pirang itu kini sedang berdiri disana sembari memegangi kepalanya.

Sakura lebih memilih diam bahkan saat sosok pirang itu meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Maafkan aku ya.. Karena tidak bisa mencegah Menma." Ujar Kesadaran Naruko yang ada di tubuh Naruto.

Sakura tidak berkomentar. Dia malah beranjak dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan lelaki pirang itu. Naruto nampak menghela nafas. Dia sepertinya memutuskan untuk menyerah dan membiarkan Sakura sendiri untuk sekarang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1. Dan suasana yang tegang di Area Z pagi tadi, kini perlahan berubah menjadi tenang dan damai. Tentu segenap rasa cemas terkumpul padat di benak Ino. Mesipun Kapten Azuma bilang bahwa dia akan mengurus perihal Evakuasi keluarga Ino untuk berjaga-jaga, namun tentu saja hal tersebut tidak akan menjadikan perasaan ino lebih mudah, Mempertimbangkan ancaman dari sosok Temari terdengar sangat nyata dan sampai detik ini menghantui otak Ino.

Dan.. yang paling mudah disalahkan oleh perasaan Ino tentu saja sosok Shikamaru. Pasalnya ini tidak akan terjadi apabila orang itu tidak memiliki Hubungan dengan Temari. Bahkan, akan lebih mudah.. **Ini tidak akan terjadi apabila sosok penjahat itu tidak pernah dilahirkan.**

Mempertimbangkan misi bodoh dan konsekwensi yang bodoh pula. Ino tetap tidak bisa membunuh Shikamaru karena komando dari Jenderal Hashirama. Yap, satu satunya yang bisa dihajar Ino saat ini adalah Pohon.

BRAKK!

5 menit berlalu. Meskipun tangan Ino sudah mengeluarkan darah, dia masih tetap meninju pohon tidak bersalah itu.

"Oy."

Ino dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara. Bahkan saat tidak menoleh Ino mengenali suara itu sebagai suara milik Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nampak mendekat. Dia menyodorkan sebuah handuk basah kepada Ino. Seakan menyuruh Ino untuk membasuh luka di tangannya. Ino yang awalnya mengabaikan memaksa Shikamaru untuk mencengkram tangan Ino dan membersihkan luka-lukanya.

"Lepas!" Ino berontak. Dia menjegal Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru terjatuh. Ino kemudian mencengkram baju Shikamaru.

Gadis itu menatap Shikamaru marah.

"Dengar ya brengsek! Semisal aku tidak terjebak dalam misi bodoh ini. Aku pasti sudah membunuhmu!" Bentak Ino.

Shikamaru menepis tangan Ino yang berdarah dari bajunya. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya darah gadis itu yang ikut menodai pakaiannya. Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri dan kembali mecengkram tangan Ino. Lagi-lagi berusaha membersihkan darah dari tangan Ino.

Ino masih berontak.

"Kau mau dibantu tidak?!" Ujar Shikamaru lebih keras.

"LEPAS ANJ-"

Srekk! BRAK!

Shikamaru yang merasa sudah tidak bisa sabar dengan mengejutkan langsung mencengkram Kerah Ino dan memepet perempuan itu membentur pohon.

"**KAU.. MAU.. DIBANTU.. TIDAK?!" **Bentak Shikamaru. Jarak Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Pandangan Shikamaru lurus ke mata Ino.

Ino diam sesaat. Saat dia tau apa yang Shikamaru maksudkan, dia pun melepas dan melunakkan perlawanannya kepada Shikamaru. Karena Shikamaru merasa Ino sudah tidak akan berontak, dia melepaskan cengkramannya. Dia kemudian menyerahkan handuk basah yang dia pegang untuk Ino.

"Aku akan membantumu mengatasi Temari! Jadi berhentilah bertingak seperti perempuan merepotkan." Jelas Shikamaru.

Ino sendiri, dia tidak lantas semerta-merta langsung membersihkan tangannya yang berdarah. Dia mematung dan menatap Shikamaru tajam.

Tanpa aba-aba, Lagi-lagi Ino menyerang Shikamaru. Dia menubruk lelaki itu dan menterlentangkannya di tanah, Ino kembali duduk di perut Shikamaru. Dia lantas kembali melayangkan pukulan kepada wajah Shikamaru. Berbeda dengan saat di dalam rumah, Kali ini Shikamaru melakukan blocking dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kriminal brengsek! Kriminal brengsek!"

Sayangnya Shikamaru kali ini tidak berniat membiarkan. Dengan gerakan Counter dari tekhnik bela diri _Krav Maga_. Dia mencengkram kedua tangan Ino dan membalik posisi mereka. Ino ada di bawah dan Shikamaru ada di atas. Ino yang berontak berhasil merubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap, sayangnya hal tersebut malah membuat Shikamaru dengan mudah mengunci pergerakan Ino. Kedua tangan gadis itu terkunci di belakang punggungnya sendiri sementara Shikamaru mengunci gerakan Ino dengan kuncian Lutut.

"Kau merepotkan sekali!"

Saat Ino tau dia tidak bisa bergerak. Dia pun menyerah. Dia melemaskan tubuhnya untuk menghemat tenaga. _Sial._ Bahkan untuk Ino yang sedari tadi pagi melihat Shikamaru dihajar Azuma, dan Ino yang menghajarnya sendiri, dia tidak pernah mengantisipasi kalau Shikamaru ternyata bisa bela diri.

**.**

**.**

_**Skip**_

Waktu beranjak menuju jam setengah 2 Siang. Ino kini sudah sedikit tenang. Dia duduk di beranda rumah sembari merendamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam baskom penuh dengan air es. Pakaiannya yang lusuh buah dari bergulat dengan Shikamaru di tanah belum berubah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Shikamaru keluar dari rumah. Dia membawa handuk kering. Pasalnya handuk basah yang pertama kali dia berikan kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi—"

"Tidak usah banyak bicara dan jelaskan maksud dari ucapanmu tadi." Potong Ino kepada kalimat Shikamaru. Dia tidak menatap Shikamaru, pandangannya lurus kepada baskom air dingin yang ada di depannya.

Shikamaru kini berubah serius. Dia menunjuk Ankle Monitor yang ada di kakinya.

"Pertama, benda ini harus dilepas karena kita akan pergi dari sini." Jelas Shikamaru.

Yang seketika langsung membuat Ino terkejut.

"Mana ada!" Bentah Ino. Tentu saja ino tidak mau membantu melepas satu-satunya benda yang bisa melacak keberadaan Shikamaru.

"Ini hanya sementara. Aku akan memasangnya kembali saat kita kembali ke si-"

"Jangan bercanda kriminal! Mana mau aku membantu melepaskan alat pelacak dan membiarkanmu kabur!" Bentak Ino lagi, dia semakin tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Ino menganggap pertanyaan itu sebagai pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja tidak!

"Persetan dengan Idemu!" Balas Ino.

Shikamaru yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia lantas berniat melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah. Itu setelah dia berucap.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu. Aku tidak ada urusan semisal keluargamu dibantai. Kelak kau akan menyesal saat aku dieksekusi karena kau tidak akan pernah tau siapa itu Temari. Di akhir... **Kau tidak akan pernah tau harus balas dendam dengan siapa.**" Lanjut Shikamaru.

Ino tertegun.

Ino memang baru mengenal orang ini selama kurang dari satu minggu. Namun di _file briefing _yang pernah diperlihatkan oleh Jenderal Hashirama, ada sebuah lampiran yang benar-benar dilingkari tebal disana. Shikamaru Nara, seorang ber IQ 200.

Dan orang cerdas ini barusaja memojokkan Ino ke dalam sebuah keputusan yang tidak bisa Ino pilih.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

**Jam 3 Sore.**

"Apa katamu?!" Hinata membentak Ino sejadinya saat dia sudah dijelaskan perihal rencana Ino.

Ya, Ino dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk memberitahu Sakura dan Hinata tentang rencananya. Mereka kini sedang berdiskusi di ruang tamu kediaman Sakura. Naruto juga ada, namun di dapur.

Rencana itu meliputi Shikamaru dan Ino yang ingin mencari keberadaan Temari.

"Ino, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan itu." Bantah Sakura. Sayang Ino menampilkan wajah 'aku tidak punya pilihan' kepada mereka berdua.

Hinata sendiri, menatap Shikamaru curiga.

"Aku yakin ini pasti hanya akal-akalan orang ini untuk kabur dari sini." Tuding Hinata.

"Perkataanmu pedas sekali _mata putih."_ Balas Shikamaru.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Hinata. Kau tau aku tidak punya pilihan." Jelas Ino. Pandangannya yakin.

"Tapi Ino—"

"Jika tidak kulakukan. Resiko nya keluargaku akan dibantai." Ujar Ino lagi.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Tapi orang ini berbahaya Ino!" Tunjuk Sakura ke wajah Shikamaru. Dia mengingat kejadian tadi saat Ino dibanting di pekarangan rumah (sakura melihatnya dari jendela).

Ino tidak menjawab.

"Lagipula, keluar dari area ini tanpa persetujuan atasan sama saja membelot!" Jelas Sakura. Ya, bukan apa-apa. Sakura ingat betul kalau disekitar pegunungan ini juga tersebar beberapa Sniper. Kalau Ino dan Shikamaru tiba-tiba hilang, kan mencurigakan.

"..."

"Terlebih, dia itu kriminal yang menjadi masalah nomor satu para pejabat militer sekarang. Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan dia menemui pacarnya dan membawamu! Selain karena dia sedang ditahan, kalau dia kabur bersama pacarnya dan membunuhmu bagaimana in—"

"Astaga kau berisik sekali_ merah muda!"_ Potong Shikamaru.

Sakura diam, dia menatap Shikamaru tajam. Tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung mendekati Shikamaru dan menginjak kakinya keras. Shikamaru tidak bergeming, bahkan sampai Sakura menantang Shikamaru adu tatap. Sakura... dia benar-benar tidak ada ibanya sama sekali bahkan menyadari tubuh Shikamaru yang babak belur setelah dihajar istrinya.

Kalimat yang ducapkan Shikamaru selanjutnya, sangat mengejutkan bahkan untuk Sakura.

"Dengar ya. Asal kau tau saja. Aku lebih suka berada disini bersama gadis ini dibanding bersama Temari." Jelas Shikamaru tegas. Dia menunjuk Ino.

Ino langsung kaget. Bahkan Hinata juga. Namun Ino memilih menampilkan wajah datar.

"Bualan paling bodoh yang pernah aku dengar." Komentar Hinata.

Sakura dan Shikamaru bertatap mata cukup lama. Setidaknya sampai sosok Naruto datang dari arah dapur.

"**Bunga...** kalau kau begitu mengkhawatirkan sahabatmu. Kenapa tidak** kita semua **ikut?" Usul mana langsung dibantah oleh Hinata.

"Haaa... itu ide yang lebih gila lagi. Jika Ino dan orang ini yang pergi saja, dia berpotensi kabur. Apalagi kalau kalian semua ikut!" Balas Hinata menunjuk Shikamaru.

Sakura menoleh menatap Naruto. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Menurutmu, jika kita pergi dari sini dan membantu Ino. Apakah kita **bisa** kabur?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura diam mendengarkan, dia berpikir sejenak sebelum dia paham apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Dalam kasus ini Naruko.

Sakura menunduk. Dia melirik ke gelang anti suami yang dia pakai. Kalau yang Naruko maksud adalah gelang ini. Maka benar juga, Selama Sakura punya gelang ini, dia bisa melumpuhkan Naruto kapanpun dia mau. Hal ini juga berlaku untuk Hinata dan Ino kepada Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Sakura sudah mengujinya dua kali dan dua tombolnya berfungsi semua.

Sakura menimang pernyataan Naruko sebentar. Awalnya dia juga berpikir kalau itu adalah ide yang bodoh.. Namun itu sebelum dia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

Tunggu..

Akh!

Benar juga!

Dengan mengikuti rencana Shikamaru dan Naruto, mereka kemungkinan besar akan dibawa ke tempat yang memberikan informasi tentang para kriminal ini. **Kemungkinannya cukup besar** disana Sakura juga akan menemukan informasi tentang Bom HE.

Sakura kembali ke Naruto. Dia sepertinya berubah setuju dengan Ide Naruto.

Hinata langsung menyadari ekspresi berubah Sakura.

"Sakura! Jangan bilang kau mau menyetujui Ide ini!" Hinata mencoba 'mewaraskan' Sakura kembali.

Sayang Sakura tidak menanggapi, dia malah bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Kau sendiri. Apa kau tidak punya niatan untuk kabur?" tanya Sakura tajam.

Sosok Naruko yang ada di tubuh Naruto mulai berpikir. Dia menampilkan wajah bingung sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum bak perempuan. Dia menggeleng mantap.

"Aku.. besok ingin mencuci." Ujar **Naruko.**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Hinata tidak habis pikir, Sakura dan Ino sekarang sudah gila. Kalau Ino sih masih maklum, tapi untuk Sakura, ah dia benar-benar sudah tidak waras.

Hinata berjalan gontai menuju pintu rumahnya. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau ikut-ikutan. Kalau boleh memilih dia akan tetap tinggal disini saja menjaga Sasuke. Terlebih lagi, segala macam Ide tentang melepas _ankle monitor_ itu sangat tidak disukai Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri, sesekali dia melrik pekarangan rumah Sakura dan Ino.

'_Yah, setidaknya harus ada satu orang yang berjaga disini kan?'_ Batin Hinata sebelum membuka pintu dan masuk.

Sayangnya sesampainya di dalam rumah, Hinata harus dibuat terkejut karena dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di ruang tamu. Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam sembari memegang _ankle monitor_ dengan tangan kirinya.

Ya. Ankle monitor yang seharusnya ada di pergelangan kakinya, sekarang lepas terbebas seakan itu hanyalah mainan.

Hinata tentu saja langsung _shock _melihat hal itu

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Hinata.

Respon Sasuke sangat santai. Dia bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya meletakkan ankle monitor yang masih berkedip itu di meja ruang tamu.

"Hn. Jika Shikamaru dan Naruto pergi mencari Temari. Kita juga harus Ikut." Ujar Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tangan mengepal.

.

.

Kan! Sudah Hinata duga!

Orang ini bisa menyabotase _ankle monitor _yang dia pakai!

.

**Tsuzuku**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Kamus Sinister Romance :**

_Binocular : _Teropong militer

_Ghillie_ : Pakaian Kamuflase (terbuat dari rumput yang dirajut menjadi pakaian)

_L115a3 _: Jenis Sniper jarak jauh (biasanya memiliki peredam/Surpressor di ujungnya)

_Scope :_ Teropong yang ada di bagian atas Sniper

_C4 :_ sejenis peledak

_Ankle Monitor :_ Alat pelacak yang biasanya dipasangkan di kaki tahanan.

*Hazama tambahkan kamus diatas untuk menjelaskan bagi yang tidak tau.

**Hanzama's note : **Halo, Hanzama Is back dengan chapter 6. Untuk Chapter ini, Hanzama mau menjawab pertanyaan dari **Bertanya37922639. **Jadi yang ditanyakan adalah _SasuHinaRTN itu artinya apa._

**Jawab : **Ya, jadi yang Hanzama maksud dari RTN ini adalah Road To Ninja, atau film Naruto Shippuden yang ke 6 (kalau gak salah) Itu lho, yang Narutonya masuk ke dimensi paralel trus ketemu Konoha yang serba kebalikan.

Nah, disini. Hanzama memasukan Hinata versi itu, Atau Versi Yanderenya. Secara sudut pandang AU Canon (Alternative Universe Canon nya), Hinata secara tekhnis masih IC/ In Character.

Alasan kenapa Hanzama tidak memasukan Hinata versi original adalah, karena sifatnya yang _shy_ dan terlalu baik hati tidak bisa sejalan dengan fanfic ini. Jadi HinataRTN lah yang masuk.

Jika kawan-kawan adalah pembaca fanfic Hanzama sejak iwdwiw, pasti kebanyakan udah pada tau kalau fanfic Hanzama, Hinatanya yang muncul pasti versi RTN. Mungkin karena Hanzama menghindari penggunaan Hinata Original kali ya? Alasannya.. tau deh, penggambaran Hinata versi original sangat susah dibentuk karena kebanyakan fanfic, Hinatanya dibuat gagap. Takut terkontaminasi. -_-

Hanzama mah pilih yang simple-simple aja. Hinata versi Yandere adalah Hinata yang paling Ultimate. -.-)/

Yah, Intinya itu. Pokoknya, terima kasih udah mampir. Oh iya, Hanzama mau kasih _Disclaimer _tambahan. Tak tempel disini aja ya

**DISCLAIMER :**

Fanfic ini mengandung unsur paling tabu dalam masyarakat yaitu KDRT (kekerasan dalam rumah tangga). Jika anda adalah orang yang sudah beristri, bersuami, atau mengandung dan mengharapkan sebuah cerita penenang hati untuk membantu menginspirasi rumah tangga yang _sakinah._ Hanzama harapkan untuk tidak membaca fanfic ini.

Jika anda sedang dalam permasalahan rumah tangga, mohon untuk tidak meniru adegan di fanfic ini dalam bentuk apapun, seperti membius suami anda, membantingnya ke meja makan, mencekiknya sampai sekarat, ataupun menyetrumnya menggunakan tegangan tinggi.

Dengan membaca fanfic ini, maka anda semua setuju untuk membebaskan Author dari segala macam tuntutan yang berpotensi terjadi di kemudian hari.

**YANG GAK REVIEW PKI**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Note : National Crisis

Sinister Romance** © Hanzama**

**Chapter 7 :** National Crisis

Tahun 2019, Negara mengalami krisis. Serangkaian peristiwa teror yang menjalar ke teori konspirasi di masyarakat sempat menjadi sebuah momok menaikutkan. Pemerintah yang seakan menutup-nutupi dan rakyat yang berprasangka, adalah sebuah kekuatan yang berbenturan.

Dibawah Ini adalah catatan seorang Jurnalis lepas yang sempat disorot oleh beberapa media pasca tulisan terakhirnya.

Berita ini dikutip dari _www governmentconspiracy jp._

* * *

**Dibalik Meledaknya PT. SEIRYU, benarkah Pemerintah menyembunyikan Sesuatu?**

18 Januari 2019** / **By Admin _Shion_

Seperti yang kita tau, hancurnya Pabrik senjata nasional mengakibatkan kerugian yang luar biasa bagi pemerintah. Tatkala ditanya siapa dalang dibalik kehancuran pabik, Pemerintah menolak memberitau detailnya. Aku sempat mewawancarai beberapa orang terkait, termasuk beberapa pejabat menteri pertahanan. Dan jawaban mereka hampir sama : "Ini adalah kerusakan kecil karena serangan Teroris."

Sayangnya, ada detail aneh yang aku temukan disana. Aku mengutip dari website milik PT. Seiryu dalam pemberitahuan resminya menyatkan bahwa mereka berencana menutup PT. Seiryu secara resmi dan memutuskan untuk menyerahkan kembali dana pengembangan alutista yang digelontorkan pemerintah. Mereka menyatakan tidak sanggup lagi memegang tanggung jawab sebagai perusahan _weapon Manufacture_ dibawah naungan pemerintah.

Ini tentu saja aneh, Jika kita mencoba memperhatikan pernyatan menteri pertahanan tentang 'kerusakan kecil' yang dia maksud. Lalu kenapa hal tersebut sampai membuat PT. Seiryu memutuskan untuk gulung tikar? Bukankah hal tersebut malah membuat pernyataan Menteri Hiruzen Sarutobi tentang 'kerusakan kecil akibat serangan teroris' terkesan mencurigakan?

Ditambah lagi soal larangan para jurnalis untuk meliput ke dalam pabrik persejataan tersebut. Kenapa pemerintah menutup-nutupi? Bukankah masyarakat wajib tau apa yang terjadi? Siapa teroris yang menyabotase pabrik tersebut, dan kenapa dia melakukannya?

[Terdapat gambar dinding raksasa yang memagari PT. Seiryu]

**Update terbaru :**

Sekarang tanggl 21. Dan aku mencoba mengecek kembali website resmi milik PT. Seiryu. Mereka sudah menghapus laman yang berisi pernyatan resmi tentang penutupan perusahaan. Sepertinya mereka mendapat teguran dari pemerintah hingga harus menghapus pernyataan tersebut dari website resmi mereka.

Kebenarannya masih belum diketahui.

[**769 Komentar**] [**107 Dibagikan**]

* * *

**Detail Penting Tentang Hancurnya PT. Seiryu (Ada lampiran Video)**

25 Januari 2019 / By Admin Shion

Kemarin, aku memutuskan untuk memanjat dinding besar pagar milik PT. Seiryu. Oke, memang ini adalah hal yang ilegal dilakukan, namun apa yang aku dapat pasti akan mengejutkan kalian

[Lampiran Video]

Seperti yang kalian lihat di video. Dibalik dinding besar dan tebal itu, beberapa bangunan hancur dan rata dengan tanah. Kompleks pengembangan senjata itu benar-benar hancur lebur dan hanya menyisakan beberapa bangunan saja. Kalian tau fungsi dinding besar yang memagari sekian hektar tanah itu? Aku yakin itu digunakan untuk menutupi sebuah proyek rahasia yang dibangun oleh pemerintah. Proyek apa itu? Aku masih belum tau.

Aku juga masuk ke area yang lebih dalam. Namun sudah tidak banyak yang tersisa. tempat ini pun hampir seperti kota mati. Yang aneh, aku melihat beberapa personil militer yang memakai pakaian Hazmat berkeliaran. Menyadari hal itu, aku tidak mau pergi lebih jauh, karena kemungkinan akan ada radiasi atau semamcamnya.

[**665 Komentar**] [**73 Dibagikan**]

* * *

**Pengakuan Seorang Pekerja PT. Seiryu (Disertai Video Wawancara)**

30 Januari 2019 / by Admin Shion

Sebelumnya, aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang mau membantuku dalam menulis topik ini. Kemarin seorang pembaca_ website_ menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang pekerja PT. Seiryu. Setelah memverifikasi ke-legit an nya, aku pun langsung meminta wawancara karena dia bilang dia suka artikelku dan ingin memberikan kesaksian atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Namanya adalah Pak Teuchi. Dia bertugas sebagai departemen IT dan keamanan di PT. Seiryu. Kupikir ini sangat cocok karena dia bilang bahwa dia berada di ruang kontrol dan melihat semua yang terjadi melalui kamera keamanan.

Dia mengatakan bahwa kejadian bermula saat dia sedang shift malam dan beberapa orang yang mengenakan _gas mask_ berada di gerbang depan. Dua orang rekan Pak Teuchi langsung keluar dan bergegas menuju pintu depan karena mereka melihat satpam penjaga gerbang ditusuk.

Ini adalah detail yang aku terima dari pak Teuchi. Dia bilang, dia tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka karena tertutup gas mask. Namun dia **Sangat Yakin 100 persen** 6 orang penyusup itu 5 diantaranya adalah perempuan, dan seorang lagi adalah laki-laki.

Mereka belum tertangkap dan terus menerobos masuk. Pak teuchi mengatakan bahwa keberadaan keenam orang itu sempat hilang beberapa saat sampai protokol _Lockdown _aktif _(Protokol Lockdown adalah saat dimana gerbang besi di beberapa sektor dan ruangan tertutup untuk menjebak penyusup)._ Ruang CCTV termasuk sebagai ruangan yang ikut mengalami_ lockdown_. Pak Teuchi mengatakan dia terjebak disitu cukup lama. Namun dia masih bisa mencari para penyusup itu dari layar.

Dia mengatakan bahwa, penyusup itu terus menerobos dan masuk tanpa hambatan menuju ruang pengembangan **Level 3**. Pak Teuchi berpendapat, bahwa salah satu diantara mereka pasti merupakan seorang teknisi yang bisa menyabotase pintu besi.

Disinilah yang membuat aku langsung tidak percaya. Pasalnya Pak Teuchi mengatakan bahwa para penyusup itu pastinya menuju ke tempat pengembangan _Topu-chan_. Aku yang tidak tau apa itu, Tentu saja aku langsung bertanya. Saat aku bertanya apa itu _Topu-Chan_, kalian tau apa jawab pak Teuchi? Itu adalah **Misil Balistik Antar benua. **Itu adalah sebuah senjata yang dikembangkan pemerintah dengan nama resmi R3663 Topol M.

Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah,Kenapa pengembangan senjata seperti itu dirahasiakan? Di Website PT. Seiryu, setiap senjata yang dibuat pasti akan dilampirkan dalam katalog agar dapat diperiksa oleh masyarakat bahkan apabila masih blueprint protoype sekalipun. Ya, semua kecuali ini.

Pak Teuchi mengatakan bahwa para penyusup itu melakukan sabotase yang entah apa disana sebelum pergi. Para personil militer tidak bertemu dengan mereka lagi bahkan sampai lockdown protokol dihentikan.

Hal yang Pak Teuchi tau pada akhirnya adalah, Dia dikabari oleh kawannya yaitu pada tanggal 1 Januari 2019. Jam 00.00 Hulu Ledak _Topu Chan _malfungsi dan mengakibatkan ledakan yang tidak disadari oleh para masyarakat karena tersamarkan dengan suara petasan tahun baru.

Untuk wawancara penuhnya silahkan tonton Videonya :

[Lampiran Video]

Oh iya, untuk detail Tersangka, Pak Teuchi memang tidak tau. Namun dia mengingat orang yang mudah diingat diantara mereka. Selain satu-satunya lelaki yang kata pak Teuchi rambut belakangnya _njegrak_. Yang lebih mencolok adalah seorang perempuan diantara mereka. Rambutnya merah menyala dan dia memegang Pisau Kukri kemana-mana.

Pak Teuchi mengatakan kalau namanya **Sara. **Kenapa Pak Teuchi bisa tau? Pasanya perempuan itu mencoret Misil Topol M menggunakan spray paint dengan Tulisan 'Sara Was Here'

Sekedar Info, Aku mencoba mencari Nama Sara di beberapa database pemerintah yang dapat diakses publik, dan aku tidak menemukan apapun.

Nihil.

[**1924 Komentar**] [**559 Dibagikan**]

* * *

**Black Sunday, Apakah Ini berhubungan Dengan Hancurnya Pt. Seiryu?**

17 Juni 2019 / By Admin Shion

Jika kalian keluar rumah hari ini dan tidak membaca berita selama satu bulan, Aku yakin kalian akan menganggap kalau hari ini adalah hari yang indah. Pasalnya negara kita sedang Hujan Uang.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti tatkala aku menonton video di Youtube ataupun di sosial media lain yang memperlihatkan pesawat angkatan Udara melintas dan menebar sekian lembar uang sobek ke udara.

Tentu secara rasional tidak mungkin pemerintah melakukannya dengan sengaja. Itulah kenapa penjelasan mereka yang dengan tegas mengatakan kalau ini adalah aksi teroris, masih masuk akal.

Namun sayangnya masyarakat tidak bisa terima melihat uang mereka disobek dan disebar dari langit. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa pemerintah hanya ber alibi kalau 'Ini adalah ulah Teroris' tatkala sebuah kejadian katastropik terjadi ke negeri ini?

Secara logika tentu saja rangkaian aksi teror pasti disebabkan oleh sesuatu. Bisa juga karena hal yang dilakukan pemerintah dimasa lalu yang kemudian membuat aksi teror ini terjadi sebagai upaya balas dendam. Pertanyaannya adalah, **hal **apa itu? Apa akar dari masalah ini, dan apabil 'teroris' yang mereka maksudkan adalah orang/kelompok yang sama, apakah masih akan ada lagi?

[**74 Komentar**] [**14 Dibagikan**]

* * *

**Menteri Keuangan Mei Terumi Mundur**

20 Juni 2019 / _By Admin Shion_

Dikutip dari laman _Newsnation co jp_, Menteri keuangan Mei Terumi resmi mundur dari jabatannya. Dalam pidato perpisahannya dia meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada masyarakat karena tidak mampu mengatasi krisis ekonomi yang terjadi.

Menteri Keuangan juga meminta maaf atas perlakuan aparat pada demo yang dilakukan oleh masyarakat di beberapa titik di seluruh kota.

Para politisi terkait menyoroti Danzo Shimura sebagai pengganti yang akan ditunjuk Presiden. Info lebih lengkapnya baca link berikut :

[Lampiran Link]

[**103 Komentar**] [**82 Dibagikan**]

* * *

**Laporan Kominfo tentang serangan Bursa Saham**

29 Juni 2019 / By Admin Shion

2 Hari yang lalu Kominfo Nasional mengeluarkan laporan resmi terkati tentang penyerangan Hacker atas bursa saham Nasional. Dalam lampiran tersebut mereka menyebutkan bahwa target dari para Hacker adalah mata uang digital. Berdasarkan kalkulasi, mata uang yang hilang adalah sekitar 9,702 Triliun.

Mekanisme yang dilakukan oleh Hacker ini bisa dibilang cukup pintar. Mereka masuk ke database dengan menyamar sebagai akun resmi. Selama 8 Jam dimulai pada jam 02.15 dini hari, mereka mulai melakukan sebuah transaksi 'hantu' dengan membeli rentetan saham buatan dengan saldo milik nasabah, yang mana transaksi itu terhubung dengan 72 rekening _Dummy_. Pelacakan IP yang dilakukan oleh Kominfo terhenti karena transaksi itu diteruskan kepada transaksi b!tcoin.

Aku mencoba berkujung ke _PT. Digito_ dan _PT. Astrotec_ karena mereka merupakan 2 dar 3 perusahaan penyedia pasar saham yang tercatut dalam penyedia transaksi. Disana aku berbincang dengan orang-orang tentang hal yang telah terjadi. Kalian tau apa yang aku temukan? Aku menemukan sebuah fakta kelalaian fatal yang mereka lakukan.

Narasumberku, sebut saja **Mr. X** mengakui bahwa uang milik nasabah, mereka simpan di server penyimpanan _Hot Wallet_, dan bukannya _Cold Wallet_

Jika kau tidak tau, Server Penyimpanan yang dimaksud adalah seperti sebuah brangkas (apabila diibaratkan seperti bank), namun bersifat digital

**Hot Wallet** adalah server penyimpanan yang masih terhubung ke internet. Kelebihannya, penarikan lebih mudah, dan kelemahannya mudah diretas. Sedangkan **Cold Wallet** adalah server penyimpanan yang tidak terhubung ke Internet. Kelebihannya penarikannya lebih rumit namun sangat aman dari serangan Hacker.

Ini tentu saja sangat mengkhawatirkan. Pasalnya, hal tersebut menjadikan secara tidak langsung perusahaan perusahaan pasar saham tersebut ikut bertanggung jawab karena kelalaian mereka dalam memproteksi dan memperkuat sistem keamanan untuk menjaga data pribadi nasabah.

Tentu saja _prime suspect_ tetap para Hacker, tapi kan memberikan upaya keamanan adalah salah satu hal yang penting.

Sekarang, saat semua sudah terlanjur. Yang rugi semua orang.

**Penting :**

Kominfo memberikan pemberitahuan kepada masyarakat bahwa layanan Internet untuk sipil akan sementara dimatikan terhitung sejak tanggal 1 Juli – 7 Juli 2019. Hal tersebut bertujuan untuk mengurangi resiko serangan susulan dari para Hacker ke sektor lain

[**432 Komentar**] [**99 Dibagikan**]

* * *

**Konfirmasi Jumlah Korban Jiwa pembantaian Sianida**

14 November 2019 / By Admin Shion

Menteri Kesehatan sudah mengkonfirmasi, Jumlah yang meninggal akibat terkena racun sianida mencapi 267 orang, terhitung kemarin. 200 Adalah pasien rumah sakit, dan 67 orang merupakan masyarakat umum.

Menteri kesehatan menyarakan masyarakat untuk tidak meminum obat peredam rasa sakit jenis apapun sampai pemberitahuan selanjutnya. Kita juga disarankan untuk mengkosongkan kotak obat dan tidak membeli obat-obatan jenis apapun sampai pemberitahuan lebih lanjut.

Seperti yang kita tau, rangkaian kematian mendadak yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu ternyata disebabkan oleh kandungan sianida yang ada pada obat-obatan. Jika kalian asing dengan sianida, efek nya sangat kuat, bahkan bisa membunuh manusia hanya dalam setetes.

Tentu saja mengejutkan bagi kita melihat berita di televisi tentang tumpukan mayat yang berada di halaman parkir Rumah sakit Konoha yang sampai saat ini masih sering ditayangkan. Namun hal tersebut memberi gambaran yang sangat jelas seperti apa efek sianida bagi tubuh.

Akibat dari kejadian ini, banyak apotik ditutup dan diperiksa. Perusahaan farmasi pun pada akhirnya dituding menjadi pihak yang bersalah. Meskipun begitu, menteri kesehatan menegaskan bahwa perusahaan farmasi bertangan bersih, Kejadian ini murni perbuatan orang luar/Penjahat yang keji.

Menteri kesehatan juga menambahkan. 'orang-orang' ini, motifnya tidak diketahui. Namun pemerintah sudah melakukan penanganan untuk mencari pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas serangan teror yang terjadi.

**Catatan Admin Shion :**

Untuk kasus yang ini, aku tidak bisa melakukan analisa lebih lanjut. _Pottasium Sianida_ itu tidak berbau dan tidak berwarna. Rasanya pun akan tersamarkan apabila dikonsumsi dengan makanan yang memiliki aroma dan rasa yang lebih kuat (termasuk obat-obatan). Yang paling buruk adalah, karena sifatnya tak kasat mata namun efeknya yang nyata, kasus ini adalah kasus _instant_ _kill_ yang paling berbahaya dan merupakan coretan paling gelap dalam catatan kriminal negera ini.

Untuk pelakunya, Dalam sudut pandang masyarakat, ini adalah pembunuh yang sangat merepotkan. Sedangkan dalam sudut pandang penjahat, orang ini layak Diberikan predikat pembunuh berantai paling sukses sepanjang sejarah.

[**348 Komentar**] [**123 Dibagikan**]

* * *

**Benang Merah**

1 Desember 2019 / By Admin Shion

Aku sendiri, percaya bahwa rangaian teror yang terjadi terhitung dari Sabotase PT. Seiryu, Peretasan Bursa Saham sampai Kasus Pembantaian Sianida, merupakan sebuah kasus yang saling berhubungan. Bisa jadi juga, kasus ini didalangi oleh orang orang/organisasi yang sama. Pasalnya, akibat dari 3 serangkaian teror ini memiliki _mass_ efek yang sama bagi masyakat, yaitu pelemahan sektor vital negara.

Yang tidak kita mengerti tentu saja sampai hari ini tidak ada penjelasan lanjutan dari pemerintah. Apakah orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab sudah tertangkap, atau belum?

Aku sendiri masih menyelidiki. Karena aku secara pribadi sangat penasaran apa yang disembunyikan pemerintah dari kita.

Itulah kenapa, aku menandai ini sebagai postingan terakhirku sebelum aku terjun lebih dalam untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Tulisan selanjutnya yang akan kalian baca dari website ini adalah tentang kebenaran pemerintah. Aku tidak tau kapan tulisan itu akan keluar, jadi aku tidak akan janji.

Aku ingatkan kalau aku bukan seorang Jurnalis resmi maupun jurnalis negara. Aku hanya seorang Penulis lepas. Itulah kenapa, aku butuh banyak keberuntungan untuk menyelesaikan tulisanku.

Bagi kalian pengujung web ini, doakan aku, dan sampai jumpa

_-Shion_

[**10910 Komentar**] [**2987 Dibagikan**]

* * *

Itu adalah postingan terakhir dari _www governmentconspiracy jp._

Sampai hari ini, Keberadaan penulis masih tidak diketahui.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TBC**

**Xxxxx**

**Author Note(s) : **Chapter ini, terkesan seperti selingan. Namun Hanzama pikir, chapter ini penting untuk menjelaskan lebih dalam tentang ketiga kriminal kita. Juga, chapter ini berfungsi sebagai transisi sebelum masuk ke chapter depan.

_Don wori_, chapter depan kita kembali ke ketiga pasutri kita kok.

Okesip, itu aja. Gak usah banyak basa basi, kita jumpa di chapter depan.

Salam Hangat, semoga sukses selalu.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disuatu Tempat di perbukitan**

Pasukan penembak jitu yang mengawasi perbukitan di Area Z tidak berhenti meskipun matahari sudah mulai beranjak pamit. Sosok prajurit bernama Neji dan Sai yang sampai sejauh ini belum diketahui pangkatnya itu masih saja berkutat diantara Binocular dan senapan L115a3.

"Sai, Kau masih punya coklat?" tanya Neji.

"Habis."

Mereka terus mengawasi jajaran rumah di area Z seiring langit yang semakin merah dan gelap.

'_Echo 1. Kami akan pindah ke titik berikutnya.'_

Neji menerima Laporan dari Transchiever militer tanpa berpaling dari Scope senapannya.

"Roger Echo 2. Kami akan mengemasi barang dan ikut ke titik X." Jawab Neji. Mendengar laporan itu, Neji pun langsung menoleh ke Sai. Lelaki itu masih setia menempelkan matanya di Binocular.

"Ayo Sai. Kita harus segera menyusul Echo 2." Ajak Neji.

Setelahnya, lelaki tersebut langsung melemaskan badannya dan berdiri. Dia bersiap untuk mengemasi gear nya dan menemui 2 orang anggota sniper lain di titik pertemuan. Tanpa keluar dari Pakaian _ghillie_ nya, Neji menghampiri tas senjata yang dia sembunyikan di semak semak dan memasukkan senapan laras panjangnya.

Terlepas dari Neji yang sudah berkemas. Sai sendiri, malah tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Tentu hal tersebut membuat Neji bingung.

"Sai apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Neji.

"Uh. Kau harus melihat ini." Sai menjawab. Neji semakin keheranan saat Sai malah menyodorkan binocular kepadanya.

Karena dia tidak diberi penjelasan lebih lanjut. Neji pun memutuskan untuk kembali mendekati Sai dan menerima Binocular tersebut.

"Apa yang harus aku lihat?" tanya Neji saat dia sudah menempelkan Binocular kepada kedua matanya.

"Lantai dua. Jendela kamar mandi rumah Sakura Haruno." Jelas Sai.

Tanpa menunggu, Neji pun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat yang dijelaskan oleh Sai. Saat dia sudah melihatnya, yang dia dapat adalah lampu kamar mandi yang berkedip-kedip.

"Ini—"

Neji terdiam. Dia memperhatikan lampu itu selama kurang lebih 1 menit sampai dia paham apa yang terjadi. Tatkala dia sudah tau, dia pun langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Sai.." Ujar Neji.

"Ya?"

"Hubungi Markas segera!" Perintah Neji tegas.

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Suicide Simulator 2020

Oke ini gila. Benar-benar gila. Hinata, Sakura dan Ino kini sepenuhnya berada diluar area rumah mereka. 2 Kilometer di dalam hutan, mereka mengikuti sosok tiga kriminal yang karena sebuah kejadian dadakan dan respon dadakan pula, kini terjebak sepenuhnya diluar protokol keamanan yang harus diikuti.

Hinata tidak suka ini. Pasalnya disini, tidak ada jaminan keamanan. Pula mempertimbangkan kalau tiga orang ini adalah orang-orang yang memiliki keahlian-keahlian yang berbahaya, bahkan entah di detik ini Hinata masih bisa mempercayai gelang anti suami yang diberikan jenderal Hashirama atau tidak.

"Ini sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Hinata mulai tidak nyaman. Dia sudah berjalan menjauhi rumah sejak tadi. Ankle Monitor dari ketiga kriminal pun sudah dilepas. Kalian tau siapa yang melepasnya? Sasuke. Membuktikan kalau prasangka Hinata tentang sabotase benar adanya.

Kelima orang yang ada disana tidak menjawab. Sakura kini sedang mendengarkan Naruto yang mengoceh sedangkan Shikamaru dan Ino tidak bersuara, sepertinya Ino masih badmood dan marah tentang segala macam kejadian yang menimpanya.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Hinata menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Oy **Kriminal.** Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata. Yang mana pertanyaan tersebut langsung mendapat respon Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata pun terpaksa Ikut berhenti. Memberikan sedikit jarak kepada Ino-Shika dan Saku-Naru yang ada beberapa langkah didepan.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Hinata. Entah kenapa pandangan Sasuke terlihat mencurigakan. Menyadari itu, Hinata mulai waspada.

"Maaf. Aku terpaksa." Ujar Sasuke.

Hinata awalnya tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, namun hal yang dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya seketika langsung membuat Hinata terkejut.

Hinata dicengkram dan dipegang kedua tangannya. Lalu Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan selembar tisu dari kantongnya dan berusaha membekapkannya ke hidung Hinata, Hinata mencoba berontak.

"K-Kau!" Ronta Hinata.

Namun tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat, terlebih dengan tangan _cybernetic_ miliknya yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditarik lepas.

Hinata tidak tau apa yang terjadi, pasalnya hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah bayangan samar sosok Ino dan Sakura yang terlihat memberontak saat dikunci oleh suami mereka masing masing (yang nampaknya diperlakukan sama seperti Hinata) dari jauh, sebelum otot Hinata mulai lemas dan pandangannya mulai kabur.

Saat Hinata mulai memasuki kondisi _blackout_, dia sudah tidak dapat berontak lagi.

"...Jangan dendam padaku, Salahkan saja Naruto." Itu adalah suara terakhir yang Hinata dengar sebelum sepenuhnya tak sadarkan diri.

Suara Sasuke.

Keparat.

**0o0o0**

**Disclaimer : **_Segala karakter yang digunakan disini adalah ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto. Hanzama tidak berniat untuk melanggar hak cipta ataupun sebagainya. Segala bentuk kesamaan yang disajikan disini tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah untuk menghibur pembaca._

**Sinister Romance © Hanzama**

**Rating : M (For Save)**

**Genre : **Romance,Family, Crime

**Warning **Crack Pair, Typo, EYD berantakan, Gaje

Hinata disini adalah versi RTN (Road To Ninja)/Yandere

**Pair : **NaruSaku, SasuHinaRTN, ShikaIno

.

.

.

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **_Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah Terroris yang akan dieksekusi mati selama 1 bulan lagi. Setelah divonis atas kejahatan mereka, mereka mengancam bahwa mereka sudah menanam sekitar 80 bom di seluruh penjuru ibukota, yang bisa mereka aktifkan kapan saja. Dan mereka tidak akan mengatakan dimana bom itu sebelum mereka mendapatkan permintaan terakhir mereka... yaitu mendapatkan istri yang dapat mereka nikahi._

_._

[**Chapter 8 : **Suicide Simulator 2020]

**Tempat : **_Tidak Diketahui_

**Jam : **_Tidak diketahui_

"Ghh!"

Sakura terbangun kaget dan menyadari dirinya terikat di sebuah kursi. Perlu waktu beberapa detik sampai dia menyadari kalau di depannya nampak sosok Naruto yang tengah berdiri. Di tangan kiri pemuda itu, terdapat sebuah jarum suntik yang nampaknya barusaja Naruto gunakan untuk Sakura.

"hah.."Saku nampak linglung. Dia merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat.

Lelaki itu mendengus.

"Aku memberimu suntikan Morfin. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara membangunkanmu sebelum efek obat biusnya habis." Jelas Naruto.

Sakura masih tidak paham apa yang Naruto katakan. Pasalnya segenap syarafnya kini sedang mencoba memahami kondisi yang terjadi di dalam tubuh Sakura sendiri. Perlu tepat 1 menit sampai otak Sakura mulai bekerja dan paham apa yang terjadi dengannya, saat dia ingat kejadian di hutan tadi, dia langsung memberontak.

"K-KAU KEPARAT! KAU MEMBIUSKU LAGI?!" bentak Sakura. Dia menggeliat berontak, namun dia tidak bisa bergerak banyak karena dia sedang terikat di sebuah kursi.

Naruto yang mendengarnya mendengus.

"Ya." Balasnya pendek.

Sakura celingak-celinguk panik. Pasalnya dia menyadari kalau Hinata dan Ino tidak ada didekat mereka. Sakura berada di sebuah ruang tertutup dengan lampu yang remang-remng, satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu nampak tertutup. Tunggu Ini dimana?!

Sakura benar-benar tidak tau dimana ini, namun yang Sakura tau, dia merasakan sensasi yang sama seperti tatkala Sakura pertama kali bertemu Naruto di ruang Isolasi markas besar angkatan darat. Hanya saja, tempat ini lebih kotor, dan posisinya sekarang terbalik. yap, Sakura adalah tahanan dan Naruto adalah orang yang bergerak bebas.

Sakura menoleh marah ke Naruto, lelaki itu menarik kursi dan memposisikannya tepat di depan Sakura. Dia duduk dengan kursi terbalik, yaitu sandaran punggungnya ada di depan dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam

Sakura yang menyadari posisinya dan tatapan itu tentu saja langsung paham kalau posisinya kacau sekarang. Bahkan Sakura harus bertanya.

"K-Kau. Menma kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya." Balas Naruto.

Seketika, darah Sakura langsung berdesir kencang dan tenggorokannya kering.

_Glek._

Oke-Oke. Kalau orang didepannya bukanlah Naruto ataupun Naruko. Maka Sakura tidak mau memprovokasi, dia harus berpikir tenang agar bisa lolos dari situasi ini.

"I-Ini dimana?" tanya Sakura. Dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Sosok Naruto menatap Sakura dalam sebelum menjawab. Dan Sakura harus kesal karena jawaban Lelaki ini sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Bahkan...

"Kau lucu sekali, kau bahkan belum sadar kalau sedari kau tidak memakai baju." Balas Naruto.

Sakura tentu saja langsung kaget, dia mengarahkan pandangannya turun ke badannya sendiri. Dia sangat terkejut saat didapatinya dia terikat dengan kondisi hampir telanjang. Pakaiannya hilang entah kemana dan dia kini hanya duduk dengan celana dalam dan bra nya saja.

Pikiran Sakura tentu langsung kemana-mana. Memorinya kembali ke dirinya yang pernah ingin diperkosa beberapa hari yang lalu. Jangan-Jangan barusan Sakura sudah..

"K-KAU BRENGS-"

"Aku _belum_ memperkosamu **Pink." **Bantah Naruto langsung. Lelaki itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel jadul dari sakunya sendiri. Sakura tertegun karena dia ingat betul ponsel itu. Yah, itu adalah miliknya. Yang diberikan oleh Kapten Azuma tempo hari.

Sakura memang membawa ponsel itu tadi, dia menyembunyikannya di bra nya. Siapa sangka ponsel itu akan ditemukan Naruto dengan cara sakura ditelanjangi.

"Berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru, aku lebih teliti dalam melakukan _**body check."**_ Lanjut Naruto. Dia mematahkan ponsel itu menjadi dua dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Petaka. Benar-benar petaka. Sakura kini benar-benar dalam kondisi yang paling tidak menguntungkan. Dia terikat dikursi dalam kondisi setengah telanjang, dan satu-satunya alat komunikasinya untuk mencari bantuan barusaja dihancurkan. Yang paling parah, dia terjebak di ruang tertutup entah dimana dengan seorang _psycho_ yang hampir saja mematahkan leher seseorang beberapa waktu lalu.

Astaga, ini benar-benar kacau.

"L-Lepaskan aku!"

Plak!

Sakura tertegun karena dia ditampar juga oleh Naruto. Sakura terdiam dan menatap Naruto marah. Yah, perempuan pink itu tau kalau di dalam tubuh Naruto sekarang, adalah Menma. Namun dia tidak berharap dia akan ditampar pipinya seperti barusan.

Orang ini benar-benar sampah, dia bahkan tidak segan-segan memukul perempuan.

"Jangan tatap aku seakan aku sangat salah memukul perempuan."

Sakura terdiam. Kondisinya yang tidak memakai baju membuat tali yang membelenggunya bergesekan di kulit dan membuat bekas dibeberapa titik.

Naruto menatap Sakura dingin.

"Kau harus tau, mengirim _Morse_ dan memanggil pasukan adalah hal yang tidak ada dalam perjanjian kami dan Menteri Sarutobi." Jelas Naruto.

Sakura langsung kaget.

Jangan bilang kalau pemuda ini tau kalau tadi sore Sakura mengirim sandi morse kepada para penembak jitu dengan menggunakan lampu kamar mandi.

"Padahal Naruko sudah berbaik hati padamu dan bersedia mengantar kalian kesini untuk menyelesaikan masalah teman pirang mu itu, tapi kau malah menghianati kepercayaannya." Lanjut Naruto.

"..."

"Yah, **Naruko memang marah padamu.**"

Sakura tidak bersuara. Namun pandangannya masih lurus ke mata Naruto. Sakura bahkan masih diam sampai Naruto menjambak ujung rambutnya dan berbisik.

"Itulah kenapa mulai dari sekarang tidak akan ada yang menjagamu dariku, **Pink." **_Bisik Menma kepada Sakura._

_DEG!_

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**.**

Ino tersadar di sebuah ruangan. Berbeda dengan Sakura, ruangan ini nampak seperti dapur. Ino dalam kondisi terbaring di sofa lusuh tatkala dia sudah membuka mata. Dia memposisikan dirinya sendiri duduk dan mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Akh!" Dia memegangi kepalaya yang sedikit nyut-nyutan. Beberapa detik Ino berpikir, sebelum dia paham. Benar juga! Dia barusaja dibius tadi!

"Ini."

Srek!

Ino terkaget dan reflek menjangkau benda apapun yang bisa dia ambil di meja kecil samping sofa. Dia menodongkan sebuah suntikan kepada seorang yang kini menyodorinya secangkir coklat panas.

Posisi Ino yang duduk dan orang itu yang berdiri, benar-benar membuat kuda-kuda ino tidak berguna. Meskipun begitu, dia masih tajam menatap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sendiri, lebih santai.

"Diamlah dan minum. Aku tidak akan memakanmu." Ujar Shikamaru santai. Menyadari Shikamaru tidak menampikan gelagat menyerang, Ino melemahkan pertahanannya.

Sekali lagi, Shikamaru menyocorkan minuman Coklat panas kepada Ino. Sayang ino dalam kondisi yang sedang tidak mau dibaiki. Dengan keras Perempuan itu menepis cangkir itu dari tangan Shikamaru. Membut minuman yang sudah susah-susah dibuat itu kini mubazir di atas lantai yang kotor.

Shikamaru sedikit terkejut. Namun dia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Brengsek! Kau membiusku?" Ujar Ino protes.

"Hn. Ide Naruto." Jelas Shikamaru.

Yah, Ino memang terlalu cepat mempercayai Shikamaru. Sudah pasti orang-orang ini tidak mau memberi _tour_ jalan dan denah lokasi dari A ke B ke tempat yang antah berantah ini. Tidak ada kriminal yang dengan suka rela memberitahukan lokasi persembunyiannya.

Beberapa menit Shikamaru menatap Ino, membiarkan perempuan itu membiasakan diri dengan kondisi badannya. Setelah dirasa perempuan itu cukup siap, Shikamaru lantas bergerak menuju pintu.

"Ayo." Ajak Shikamaru.

"..." Ino tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memperhatikan dengan marah sosok Shikmaru yang kini menatapnya sembari membukakan pintu. Ino banyak berpikir sekarang, pasalnya rasa tidak sukanya dengan lelaki ini sekarang sedang pada puncaknya. Jelas saja! Setelah mengetahui keluarganya diancam menggunakan serangan Hellfire, dia mendapati dirinya barusaja dibius dan dibawa ke tempat yang entah dimana.

Shikamaru, menyadari Ino tidak segera beranjak dan malah menatapnya marah, lantas berucap.

"Kalau kau masih mau disini terserah, aku yakin Temari **bisa** menunggu." Balas Shikmaru sarkatis.

Mendengar hal itu, Ino mau tidak mau lantas beranjak dari posisinya. Yah, Ino bersumpah, orang-orang ini pasti kelak akan mendapat balasan karma yang semestinya.

.

_Skip_

Ino dibawa menyusuri lorong panjang dengan belasan pintu. Pintu itu terdapat nomor. Tempat yang entah apa ini, awalnya Ino pikir akan seperti sebuah rumah kumuh di pinggiran kota atau semacamnya. Namun lorong-lorong ini membuktikan sebaliknya.

Lorong-Lorong memang menggambarkan bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah bangunan yang mewah dan rapi, bahkan terkesan kotor, yang membuat Ino penasaran, tiap-tiap pintu yang ada terdapat karakteristik tersendiri. Seakan, itu adalah jejeran kamar.

"Ini memang kamar." Ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Ino terkejut dengan ucapan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba, namun dia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Hn. semuanya tidak berpenghuni sekarang." Lanjut Shikamaru.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya di depan satu-satunya pintu yang terbuka. Ino melihat kamar terbuka itu dan menyadari bagian dalamnya terdapat banyak coretan dan tempat tidurnya hancur. Pintu kamar itu sangat mencolok pasalnya di papannya terdapat tulisan yang sepertinya diukir menggunakan pisau.

Shikamaru yang melihat Ino terpaku ke sebuah pintu langsung mengajak Ino untuk bergegas.

"Ayo." Ujar Shikamaru. Ino pun kembali mengikuti.

Perempuan itu mengikuti Shikamaru sampai dia dibawa ke sebuah pintu berwarna hijau terang. Di depan pintu yang tertutup itu, Shikamaru berhenti. Dia menoleh kepada Ino dan bertanya.

Ino menatap Shikamaru datar.

"Jika kau sudah bertemu Temari, kau mau apakan dia?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino mendengus. Yah, yang ada di pikiran Ino tentu saja menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Secara, dia seenaknya mengancam mau meledakkan rumah keluarga Ino.

"Kau tidak usah banyak bicara. Sekarang sebaiknya kau antarkan aku kepada Temari." Jelas Ino. Pandangannya tegas penuh intimidasi kepada Shikmaru.

Shikamaru tidak merespon, dia pun tanpa mau berucap yang lain langsung membuka pintu dan membawa Ino masuk.

Ino dibawa ke sebuah lorong lain, namun lorong itu dipenuhi oleh tumpukan perangkat keras tak terpakai. Ino sesekali melirik Shikamaru bahkan sampai pemuda itu mengambil sebuah Headphone yang tersampir di salah satu monitor bekas.

Ino Terkejut saat Shikamaru tiba-tiba menyodorkannya headphone tersebut kepadanya.

"Pakai." Ujar Shikamaru.

Ino sempat ragu, namun dia pada akhirnya menuruti dan memakai headphone tersebut di kepalanya.

Mereka terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di ujung lorong dimana terdapat belasan CPU yang terhubung dengan kabel ke sebuah laptop kecil.

Ino sedikit was-was saat Shikamaru mendekati laptop itu, namun Shikamaru mengisyaratkan kalau dia tidak akan macam-macam.

"_Admin."_

Itulah kata yang terdengar oleh ino dari mulut Shikamaru seiring layar laptop itu menyala dengan sendirinya. Ino kemudian melihat Shikamaru berbalik dan mengisyaratkan kepada Ino untuk mulai berbicara lewat headphone yang dia pakai.

Sampai Detik ini, Ino masih belum paham apa yang terjadi. Hingga dia dengan jelas mendengar suara seseorang dari headphone yang dia pakai.

'_Kau tidak disambut disini. Pirang_.'

_Deg!_

Ino kaget, pasalnya suara itu sangat familiar. Yah ini suara orang yang mengancamnya. Suara Temari. Ino menoleh kesana kemari, dimana dia? Apakah dia bersembunyi disekitar sini?!

Ino kemudian menoleh ke Shikamaru, namun pemuda itu malah menyingkir untuk memperlihatkan layar monitor lapotop kecil tersebut yang kini menampilkan menu hitam _command prompt_. Penjelasan Shikamaru selanjutrnya lah, yang membuat otak Ino serasa meledak.

"**Temari..."** Shikamaru menjelaskan. Dia merujuk ke layar laptop tersebut.

"..."

.

"_... Telecomunicator Machine Artificial Intelegence."_

Mendengarnya tentu saja Ino langsung kaget.

Temari, dia bukan pacar Shikamaru...

.. Dia adalah **A.l**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**.**

Hinata terhuyung sembari berjalan diantara lorong sepi. Entah ini dimana, dia tidak tau. Beberapa menit yang lalu, dia bangun di sebuah ruangan gelap.

Karena dia tau kalau dia ada dalam kedaan yang sangat 'berbahaya' dia pun memutuskan untuk berajak pergi. Mengabaikan segenap rasa pening dan aneh yang sekarang terjadi kepada tubuhnya. Yah, Hinata ingat kalau dia dibius oleh Sasuke sebelum tak sadarkan diri. Lantas dimana Sasuke? Hinata sendiri tidak tau. Yang jelas, jika Hinata bertemu dengannya, hal pertama yang akan Hinata lakukan adalah menghajarnya.

Alasan Hinata berada di sebuah lorong adalah karena tatkala dia bangun, dia bangun di sebuah kamar milik seseorang. Entah siapa, yang jelas, tatkala dia keluar kamar tersebut, dia mendapati belasan pintu yang sepertinya adalah pintu kamar juga. Hinata tidak tau ini tempat apa. Yang jelas, Kamar-Kamar itu kosong setelah Hinata cek.

Awalnya, Hinata berjalan pelan mencari jalan keluar, atau setidaknya, dia berniat mencari keberadaan Sakura ataupun Ino. Namun tatkala dia berjalan, dia melirik sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatiannya dari sebuah jendela kaca besar.

Di hadapan Hinata, terhalang sebuah kaca tembus pandang, adalah sebuah peta. Peta tersebut tertempel di sebuah ruangan pertemuan yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

Hinata memperhatikan peta tersebut beberapa saat sampai dia paham sesuatu. Saat dia sudah paham apa itu, dia langsung bergegas masuk dengan menendang pintu ruangan berkaca itu.

DEG!

"I-Ini?!"

Ini adalah peta Ibukota! Lengkap dengan 80 tanda silang dibeberapa titik. Hinata menelan ludah. T-Tidak salah lagi! Ini adalah peta tempat Bom HE!

Dengan segera, dia mengeluarkan ponsel jadul yang diberikan Kapten Azuma tempo hari dari belahan dadanya, dia pun langsung memotret beberapa bagian peta itu dengan kamera yang tidak lebih dari 4 Mega Pixel.

Hinata mendecak. Merutuki kualitas kamera yang sangat buruk itu. Untung masih bisa dilihat. Beberapa kali Hinata memotret. Setela notifiksi 'foto tersimpan di memori SD' yang kesekian kalinya muncul, Hinata menyatakan selesai.

"Kau tidak seharunya ada disini."

Hinata menoleh kaget. Di ambang pintu dia melihat Sasuke yang datang. Dia mengenakan tabung aneh yang dia pasangkan ke tangan _cybernetic_ nya.

Canggung, itulah yang Hinata rasakan. Pasalnya, dia barusaja terpergok melakukan sesuatu yang 100 persen tidak akan disukai oleh pemuda ini.

Sasuke sendiri, dia diam menatap Hinata, dia kemudian beralih melirik tangan Hinata yang kini menggengam erat ponsel tua yang Sasuke tidak paham dapat dari mana. Tapi, melihat Hinata ada di ruangan ini, memegang sebuah ponsel, Sasuke langsung tau apa yang terjadi.

"Berikan padaku." Perintah Sasuke, dia menyodorkan **tangan manusia**nya berharap Hinata memberikan ponselnya.

Hinata sendiri, dia mencoba tidak gentar. Dalam situasi seperti ini, Hinata tidak boleh terlihat kalah, Yap, dia harus menggertak!

"Hn, Jika aku tidak mau, memang kau bisa apa?" Tantang Hinata.. Yang mana di menit berikutnya langsung Hinata sesali.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu langsung mengacungkan tangan _Cybernetic _miliknya tepat ke arah Hinata. Bersamaan dengan suara klik yang terdengar, semburan api langsung mengarah ke Hinata.

Hinata terbelalak. Dia dengan reflek duduk dan meringuk di lantai.

'_flamethrower?!'_ Batin Hinata kaget sembari memegangi kepalanya.

Sasuke, dia tidak mengarahkan tangannya ke Hinata meskipun Hinata merunduk. Dia lebih tertarik membakar habis peta yang tertempel di tembok. Dibakar sepenuhnya sampai tidak ada yang tersisa.

Saat suara deburan api yang keluar sudah tidak terdengar, Hinata mendongak. Dia menatap Sasuke yang kini mencopot tabung (yang nampaknya adalah bahan bakar) yang menempel di tangannya tangannya dan menghampiri Hinata. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya dinding yang masih ada kobaran api di beberapa titik.

Menyadari Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya, Hinata reflek beranjak. Dengan satu kecohan, dia berhasil melewati Sasuke dan mendekat ke arah pintu. Sayangnya, Sasuke bisa mencengkram tangan Hinata dengan tangan robotnya. Hinata bahkan masih bisa merasakan panas dari genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Lepas!"

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan. Dia menubruk Hinata, membuat Hinata terjatuh ke lantai. Detik berikutnya yang Hinata tau, dia sudah terlentang dengan Sasuke yang duduk dipinggulnya. Mengunci sepenuhnya gerakan Hinata. Yah, Hinata tidak suka posisi ini. Bahkan Sampai Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya sangat dekat ke wajah Hinata.

"Kau Istri yang tidak patuh ya." Ujar Sasuke.

"LEPASKAN BRENGSEK!"

Hinata mencoba lepas, sayangnya kedua tangannya dipegangi oleh Sasuke. Membuat letnan satu itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Bahkan untuk sekedar menjangkau gelang anti suaminya.

Hinata pada akhirnya menyerah dan melepaskan ponsel yang dia pegang karena dia tidak tahan dengan panas yang datang dari tangan _cybernetic_ sasuke yang membelenggunya.

Saat ponsel itu sudah terlepas dari genggaman Hinata, Sasuke langsung mengambil ponsel itu dan meremasnya. Cengkraman kuatnya membuat ponsel itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

Seketika itu, Hinata langsung menyadari harapannya lepas sekatika. Yap, peta Bom HE nya barusaja hilang. Hancur berkeping-keping karen dihancurkan oleh orang ini.

Namun Hinata Masih punya hasrat untuk memberontak. Itulah kenapa tatkala tangan kanannya dilepaskan oleh Sasuke, Hinata tidak membuang kesempatan itu dan langsung menonjok Sasuke.

BUKH!

Tonjokan itu memang tidak seberapa, namun berhasil membuat tangan kanan Sasuke yang memegang ponsel hancur itu melepaskannya.

Terlepas dari ponselnya yang hancur. Hinata bisa melihat memori SD cardnya terlepas dan tidak apa-apa.

Dengan sigap, Hinata langsung mengambil memori SD card itu dan memasukannya ke mulutnya.

"Hey!"Cegah Sasuke.

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang kaget. Disertai dengan suara _saliva_ yang ditelan, Sasuke menyadari kalau Hinata barusaja menelan bulat-bulat memori SD dari ponsel yang barusaja dia hancurkan.

Yah, memori SD yang berisi foto-foto lokasi bom HE.

"Kau!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TBC**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Author Note(s) : **_Heyho Hanzama Is Back!_

Chapter ini gimana? Kurang greget kah? Yah _i know,_ imajinasi Hanzama memang kadang ekstrim, tapi Imajinasi Ekstrim itu masih berada di jalan yang benar kok.

Oke, yang kemarin bilang kalau Temari bukan manusia. Yap! Anda benar! Dia adalah A.l atau _artificial Intelegence_. DKL, dia adalah sebuah program. Program yang sepenuhnya punya kesadaran sendiri kayak **J.A.R.V.I.S** atau **F.R.I.D.A.Y **di Iron man.

Itulah kenapa chapter depan konflik antara Ino dan Temari akan tambah mumet wkw. Err. Oke, kayaknya NaruSaku dan SasuHina juga bakal mumet -_-

Okelah, mungkin itu aja, kayaknya udah terlalu panjang. Kita jumpa aja di chapter depan. Maaf juga kalau gak bisa balas review satu-satu. Yang review banyak sampai bingung balesnya Jir.

Sekian dari Hanzama semoga reader sukse selalu.

Silahkan tinggalkan sendal anda di kotak review, kalau suka silahkan kasih saran yang membangun. Kalau gak suka flame aja gpp.

Last word.. Cyaoo~

**YANG GAK REVIEW SUNDA EMPIRE**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Countermeasure

**4 Kilometer dari Ibukota, Pagi hari.**

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Kapten Shizune kepada dua orang tentara bernama Neji dan Sai. Mereka adalah dua dari empat penembak Jitu yang bertugas mengawasi Area Z.

Berdasarkan laporan mereka berdua, Sakura kemarin mengirimkan Morse untuk meminta pasukan karena ketiga kriminal yang ditahan di area Z akan membawa Sakura _dkk_ ke tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Ya, kami mengikuti mereka semalaman." Jelas Neji.

Shizune melirik sekitar. Ini memang sedikit merepotkan baginya, pasalnya ditengah _sweeping_ yang dia lakukan di ibukota untuk mencari bom HE, dia harus dikirim kesini secara mendadak oleh Mayornya sendiri (Tsunade) karena ini perintah langsung dari Jenderal Hashirama.

Dengan ditugaskan bersama setidaknya 12 orang yang semuanya adalah **laki-laki**, Shizune bahkan tidak sempat mengambil gear tambahan.

"Terkadang Sakura itu orangnya nekat juga." Ujar Shizune. Dia mengkomandokan dua orang anak buahnya untuk mengambil bom C4.

Neji yang mendengarkan tidak merespon. Dia juga asyik mengamati sekitar. Bagi Neji, ini memang tempat yang asing, sebuah bangunan peternakan tak terawat yang terletak di tengah padang gandum yang subur dengan ilalang liar.

Tempat ini berada sekitar 4 km jauhnya dari ibukota dan merupakan tempat yang sangat terisolasi. Saat Neji datang kemari, dia langsung tau kalau ini adalah peternakan, pasalnya sebuah lumbung besar tak terpakai menegaskan pikiran Neji. Ditambah lagi dengan beberapa kandang ayam dan gubuk tua tak berpenghuni disekitarnya.

Sayang ada yang janggal dari tempat ini. Kapten Shizune sudah memeriksanya. Lumbung besar di tempat ini diluarnya memang kayu, namun didalamnya adalah beton. Bahkan pintunya pun berlapis baja. Ini tentu saja aneh, itulah kenapa Shizune berinisiatif untuk meledakkan tempat ini. _Well,_ setidaknya pintu depannya agar para pasukan punya akses masuk.

"Dilihat dari struktur bangunannya, bangunan ini sepertinya turun ke bawah tanah." Ujar Sai melaporkan.

Shizune mengarahkan anak buahnya untuk memasang C4 langsung di pintu baja.

"Hm, kita akan mengetahuinya setelah meledakkan pintu ini." Balas Kapten Shizune.

.

**Disclaimer : **_Segala karakter yang digunakan disini adalah ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto. Hanzama tidak berniat untuk melanggar hak cipta ataupun sebagainya. Segala bentuk kesamaan yang disajikan disini tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah untuk menghibur pembaca._

**Sinister Romance © Hanzama**

**Rating : M (For Save)**

**Genre : **Romance,Family, Crime

**Warning **Crack Pair, Typo, EYD berantakan, Gaje

Hinata disini adalah versi RTN (Road To Ninja)/Yandere

**Pair : **NaruSaku, SasuHinaRTN, ShikaIno

.

.

.

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **_Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah Terroris yang akan dieksekusi mati selama 1 bulan lagi. Setelah divonis atas kejahatan mereka, mereka mengancam bahwa mereka sudah menanam sekitar 80 bom di seluruh penjuru ibukota, yang bisa mereka aktifkan kapan saja. Dan mereka tidak akan mengatakan dimana bom itu sebelum mereka mendapatkan permintaan terakhir mereka... yaitu mendapatkan istri yang dapat mereka nikahi._

_._

[**Chapter 9 : **_Countermeasure_]

**NaruSaku**

"Bangun!"

PLAK!

Naruto tidak terlihat kasihan bahkan saat dia melihat kondisi Sakura yang kini sudah tidak karuan. Sakura sendiri, dia sudah tidak tau lagi.

Beberapa waktu lalu. Naruto memberikan suntikan LSD kepada sakura, dan semenjak saat itu otaknya memunculkan berbagai macam halusinasi yang sangat membingungkan. LSD adalah sejenis psikotropika.

Meskipun begitu, saat Sakura hendak hilang kesadararan karena kelelahan, Naruto terus menampar Sakura agar tetap terjaga.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur **pink!"**

**Plak!**

Astaga! Sakura sangat lelah. Selain dia sudah tidak mampu mengontrol realitanya sendiri, gejala paranoid dari dalam tubuhnya juga membuncak sekarang. Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan?! Ampun, dia tidak tau!

Bahkan memikirkan kalau dirinya masih terikat di kursi sambil telanjang benar-benar membuat Sakura gila.

"Kau.. akan memb..ayar semuanya..." Gumam Sakura lirih.

Naruto mendengus.

"Membayar? Kami tidak punya apa-apa dan Nyawa kami tinggal kurang dari 1 bulan, kau pikir kau bisa mengambil apa dari kami?" Ujar Naruto.

Sakura terlalu lemas untuk menjawab. Namun didalam hati Sakura tau betul kalau perkataan Naruto (Atau setidaknya Menma) memang benar. Seorang penjahat memang tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa membuat mereka merasa kehilangan.

_Duar._

Percakapan mereka teralihkan. Hal itu dikarenakan suara ledakan yang datang dari arah timur tempat mereka berada.

Sakura juga menyadarinya, dia mendongak melirik Naruto untuk mendapati ekspresi Naruto berubah drastis. Ekspresi itu adalah ekspresi tidak suka.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun, Naruto tiba-tiba berjalan menjauh dan keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan sepenuhnya Sakura yang masih dalam kondisi yang tidak berubah.

Sakura sendiri, melihat Naruto keluar memilih untuk tidak bergerak (karena dia tidak bisa bergerak). Sebenarnya dia juga penaasaran ledakan apa itu, namun metabolismenya memaksa untuk melumpuhkan otot Sakura sendiri.

Sakura memejamkan mata dan bahkan sebelum dia menyadarinya, dia sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

,

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.

**ShikaIno, waktu yang sama**

Ino menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Dia mengetuk ngetukkan alas kakinya ke lantai untuk membunuh suara hening yang menghampirinya. Tangannya dia lipat di dada dan pandangannya lurus ke Shikamaru.

Ino berdiri sedikit jauh di belakang Shikamaru yang kini duduk di depan komputer. Sesekali dia melirik beberapa benda di tempat ini, dari yang mencolok sampai ke yang random. Seperti tumpukan CPU tak terpakai yang menggunung di pojok, bahkan sebuah borgol lengkap dengan kuncinya yang teronggok manis di meja komputer. Yah, Ino tidak tertarik dengan Borgol, dia lebih tertarik kepada Shikamaru yang sedang berkutat di komputer.

"Masih lama gak sih?!" tanya Ino, suaranya benar-benar seperti seorang istri yang sangat _bete._

"Masih." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

Oke kujelaskan apa yang terjadi. Pasca berkenalan dengan sosok 'Temari' Ino langsung memaki Shikamaru. Dengan tegas dan Jelas dia menuntut Temari untuk MEMBATALKAN Segala jenis serangan yang kemungkinan akan mengarah ke rumah keluarganya. Namun Temari menolak, dia menggunakan bahasa verbal mengatakan bahwa keberadaan Ino "Membahayakan Sistemnya dan Wajib untuk dieliminasi."

Shikamaru, yang nampaknya tau kalau perdebatan antara A.I dan manusia cerewet di depannya tidak akan berakhir, memutuskan untuk berpihak kepada 1 Orang. Orang itu adalah Ino (Well karena dia sudah janji kan?). Oke ini memang tidak Ino Sangka pasalnya Shikamaru memilih untuk 'mematikan' alih-alih hanya membatalkan serangan yang dilancarkan Temari. Mematikan dalam arti_**Terminated**_**, dengan kata lain Temari akan lenyap selamanya.**

Meskipun terkejut, Ino tidak akan protes selama keluarganya tidak jadi diserang drone. Yah pokoknya hanya itu yang ino tuntut.

Shikamaru kini sedang menjalankan perintah digital yang dia sebut KILL COMMAND. Hal itu karena Temari menolak melakukan penghapusan data secara otomatis, jadi Shikamaru harus melakukannya secara manual. Yap, dari kejadian ini Ino tau, nampaknya terlepas dari sosok Temari yang memiliki kesadaran dan kecerdasan berpikir, Shikamaru terlihat tidak menganggap Temari sebagai 'bentuk kehidupan'

Dimata Shikmaru, Temari hanyalah program.

_**Duar.**_

Hah?

Ino terkaget, bukan hanya dari sebuah ledakan yang tiba-tiba terdengar, namun juga karena Shikamaru mendadak berhenti dari kegiatannya sepersekian detik setelah ledakan dari jauh itu. Lelaki itu nampak diam menatap layar, benar-benar tidak melanjutkan entah kerjaan apa yang dia ketik di _command prompt._

"Temari, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru.

Detik selanjutnya, layar komputer didepan Shikamaru tiba-tiba muncul sebuah rekaman CCTV yang memperlihatkan beberapa orang berseragam, Ino terkaget saat dia melihat salah satu diantaranya adalah orang yang dia kenal. Kapten Shizune.

"..."

"..."

Rekaman CCTV itu diperhatikan Shikamaru dan seakan memberikan sebuah informasi yang benar-benar membalik otak Shikamaru. Detik berikutnya, Shikamaru menghela nafas dan sepenuhnya menghentikan kegiatannya. Tanpa menoleh kepada Ino, Shikamaru berucap.

"Kau tau.. Sepertinya aku berubah pikiran, aku tidak jadi membantumu." Ujar Shikamaru.

Ino langsung kaget. Ya dia tau kalau kalimat itu Shikamaru tujukan kepadanya.

"A-Apa katamu?" tanya Ino tidak percaya.

Shikamaru berdiri dan berbalik menatap Ino tegas.

"Kubilang, aku tidak mau membantumu." Tegas Shikamaru. Ino tentu saja langsung ter_trigger._

"Jangan bercanda! Keluargaku bagaimana?!" Tanya ino emosi, bahkan si pirang itu lebih emosi lagi setelah dia mendengar ucapan Shikamaru selanjutnya.

"Yah kalau dipikir, mereka bukan keluargaku, jadi **bodo amat**."

BUAKH!

Lagi, ino tanpa aba-aba langsung meninju pipi Shikamaru. Shikamaru nampak terkena pukulan, namun dia sama sekali tidak terhuyung dari posisinya berdiri.

Tidak berhenti, Ino lantas mencengkram kerah baju Shikamaru.

"jangan bercanda!" bentak Ino. Namun Shikamaru kali ini memilih untuk membalas. Dia balik mencengkram kerah Ino dan memojokannya ke tembok. Bahkan Shikamaru menarik Ino membuat Ino terpaksa harus berjinjit karena tidak bisa menahan kerahnya yang ditarik.

"Kau yang 'jangan bercanda' pirang!" Shikamaru balas membentak Ino. Ino tau kalau Shikamaru merujuk kepada rekaman CCTV yang terpampang di layar. CCTV itu kemungkinan besar dipasang di pintu masuk tempat ini.

Oke, mari diluruskan. Ino tidak tau kenapa Kapten Shizune bisa datang membawa pasukan ke tempat ini. Yang jelas, hal ini memang tidak ada dalam 'perjanjian'nya dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru berjanji akan membantu Ino dalam 'masalah Temari' dengan detail bahwa Ino akan dibawa ke tempat Temari dan setelah semuanya selesai, mereka semua akan kembali ke Area Z dan menganggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi.

perjanjian itu sangat sederhana, pasalnya Ino tidak rugi apapun dan sepenuhnya diuntungkan. Sayang, dalam perjanjian tidak tertulis itu, tidak ada hal yang menyebutkan tentang Kapten Shizune akan datang dan membawa pasukan.

Dan sialnya, Ino tidak mengerti kenapa Kapten Shizune ada disini.

"Uhuk! Lepas!"

Ino mulai tidak nyaman dengan cengkraman Shikamaru dia mencoba berontak agar Shikamaru melepaskannya. Pada akhirnya, Shikamaru pun melepaskan cengkramannya dan membuat Ino tersungkur ke lantai.

Memegangi lehernya yang sakit, Ino mendongak untuk mendapati Shikamaru menatapnya.

"Terlalu banyak hal di tempat ini yang tidak boleh 'kalian' ketahui, Naruto dan Sasuke pasti sepakat kalau orang-orang itu harus **dibereskan."**

DEG!

Ino langsung seketika tertegun. Maksudnya, para kriminal ini akan melawan pasukan kapten Shizune dan membunuh mereka gitu?!

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu!" bantah Ino. Dia memposisikan diri menatap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap Ino dalam. Lelaki berkuncir itu bahkan tidak punya kata-kata untuk membalas Ino. Dia lebih memilih meninggalkan Ino dan berniat keluar.

Sedangkan ino, dia tidak menyerah. Dengan sigap dia mengambil borgol yang ada di meja komputer dan memborgol tangan Shikamaru dengan tangannya sendiri. Ino kemudian membuang kuncinya ke tumpukan CPU yang menggunung agar Shikamaru tidak mungkin menemukannyaa.

Shikamaru tentu saja terkejut.

"Kau!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melawan Kapten Shizune." Jelas Ino tegas.

Shikamaru mematung. Pandanganya lurus kepada ino. Decakan tidak suka yang Ino dengar dari Shikamaru meyakinkan Ino kalau Shikamaru terpojok. Terlebih lagi Ino yang menahan Shikamaru membuat pemuda itu tidak mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh tanpa pengawasan Ino. Yah, ini memang tindakan preventif yang mendadak, Namun sepertinya Ino berhasil menahan pemuda ini.

"Sebaiknya kita menyerahkan diri kepada Kapten Shizune dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Ujar ino mengajak baik. Oke, terlepas dari keluarga Ino yang belum aman, namun di saat seperti ini, kembali ke tempat Kapten Shizune tanpa perlawanan adalah hal yang paling masuk akal.

.

.

Sayangnya Shikamaru tidak setuju..

"Temari.."

Ino kaget karena Shikamaru dengan tiba-tiba memanggil Temari.

".. Apakah kau masih punya akses ke Drone angkatan Udara?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino mengernyitkan dahi atas pertanyaan Shikamaru. Ino melirik ke headphone yang ada di meja yang seharusnya memberikan jawaban dari temari. Tentu saja di posisi Ino dan Shikamaru yang sekarang, mereka berdua tidak mungkin bisa mendengar jawaban Temari.

Namun sepertinya Shikamaru tidak perlu mendengarkan untuk mengetahui jawaban Temari. Itulah kenapa dia memilih untuk melanjutkan.

"**Persenjatai dan Terbangkan..."** Ujar Shikamaru.

"A-AP—" Sayang Ino tidak sempat membalas karena Shikamaru belum selesai.

"**..Hancurkan tempat ini dengan Hellfire."** Lanjut Shikamaru.

Ino membulatkan mata.

.

.**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**.**

**SasuHina, diwaktu yang sama.**

"Muntahkan!"

Buakh!

Hinata kembali merasakan perutnya yang dipukul untuk kesekian kalinya oleh Sasuke. Meskipun begitu Hinata mencoba untuk tidak muntah.

Jika kalian berpikir Hinata akan lolos setelah menelan _micro SD _berisi foto lokasi bom HE, nyatanya tidak juga. Pasalnya dia kini malah berakhir diseret Sasuke ke sebuah gudang dan dia digantung dengan cara tangannya diikat disebuah pipa yang ada di langit-langit. Oke kaki Hinata memang masih menyentuh tanah, namun posisi ini membuat Hinata tidak bisa berkutik.

"Jika kau tidak memuntahkannya, aku akan memberimu lebih banyak." Ujar Sasuke.

Hinata diam bukan karena dia rela ditindas, namun dia sedang berusaha menahan cairan lambungnya agar tidak naik. Meskipun begitu, dia sangat mati-matian pasalnya Sasuke sedaritadi mencekokinya dengan air garam.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata masih keras kepala pada akhirnya kembali mengambil gelas dan menyodorkannya kepada Hinata. Hinata sudah berhasil dicekoki 3 gelas air garam sebelumnya, dan lambungnya belum bereaksi, ini adalah gelas keempat.

Sasuke memegang kepala Hinata dan berniat kembali memberikan satu gelas lagi kepada Hinata. Hinata sendiri, sebisa mungkin berusaha berontak. Bukan apa-apa, air garam itu tidak seharusnya diminum secara berlebihan (bahkan secara tekhnis, garam bukanlah hal normal untuk diminum), dan 3 gelas sebelumnya bukan merupakan pengalaman yang bagus bagi Hinata. _Asin tau! _

Karena menolak diberi lebih, Hinata kini memilih mengadukan dahinya kepada dahi Sasuke saat Sasuke mendekat.

DUAKH!

Sasuke terpental, gelas yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai dan pecah. Membuat air garam yang hendak diberi kepada Hinata terbuang sia-sia.

Sasuke terhuyung dan memegangi kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Cih."

Sasuke menatap Hinata marah dan untuk kesekian kalinya dan kembali melayangkan pukulan ke perut Hinata.

Buakh!

Hinata masih mencoba menahannya.

Oke ini tidak bagus bagi Sasuke, air garam yang dia siapkan tinggal sedikit, dan Hinata nampanya lebih tangguh dari yang Sasuke kira. Namun Sasuke belum menyerah.

Melakukan sebuah hal yang tidak disangka oleh Hinata, Sasuke dengan sigap mengambil botol air garam yang tersisa dan memasukannya ke mulutnya sendiri.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke lantas mendekati Hinata dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata.

"Hmpp!" Hinata mencoba berontak, Namun Sasuke menahan kepala Hinata agar tidak menjauh.

Oke ini ciuman! Hinata tau kalau ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan suaminya sendiri. Dan... rasanya tidak menyenangkan!

Hinata mencoba melayangkan tendangan tumit kepada Sasuke, namun Sasuke menghindarinya. Bahkan, menyadari Hinata tidak mau membuka mulutnya, Sasuke lantas menjepit Hidung Hinata agar istrinya itu kehabisan napas.

Saat Hinata tidak bisa menahan paru-parunya yang butuh Oksigen, Hinata pada akhirnya membuka mulutnya, membuat semua cairan garam yang ada di mulut Sasuke berpindah ke mulut Hinata. Sayang, penderitaan Hinata tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mau melepaskan ciumannya sampai Hinata menelan semua air garam tersebut.

Karena terpaksa, Hinata pun menelannya.

Cup.

Bersamaan dengan saliva dan rasa asin yang tersisa, Sasuke pun mundur saat dia sudah berhasil memberikan tetes terakhir air garamnya kepada Hinata.

Hinata langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya saat bibirnya sudah dilepas.

"kau hah..hah.. lelaki.. hah.. bangsat." Protes Hinata kelelahan.

Sasuke menatap Hinata sambil mengelap Saliva Hinata yang ada di dagunya sendiri. Pandangannya tajam, mengintimidasi.

"Aku akan melanjutkan ke 'tahap berikutnya' apabila kau tidak memuntahkan isi perutmu." Ujar Sasuke.

Mendengar hal tersebut, pikiran Hinata langsung melayang kemana-mana. Tunggu, maksud dari tahap berikutnya adalah berhubungan intim? Hinata akan diperkosa?!

"Brengsek!" bentak Hinata, dia mencoba menggeliat melepaskan diri. Namun tentu saja jika melepaskan diri mudah, maka harusnya Hinata sudah lepas sedari tadi.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan mulai melakukan hal yang Hinata takutkan. Sasuke merobek kaos Hinata. Maksudnya benar-benar merobeknya berkeping-keping dan menanggalkan kaos malang itu lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Hinata memang memakai tiga lapisan pakaian atas, yang pertama adalah jaket, yang kedua adalah kaos Hitam, dan yang ketiga adalah Bra. Dengan disobeknya kaos Hinata, kini hanya menyisakan Jaket dan Bra saja.

Saat Hinata kira Sasuke akan mulai menelanjangi bagian kakinya, yang Hinata dapat malah pukulan telak tepat ke pusar Hinata.

DUAKH!

"MUNTAHKAN!" Bentak Sasuke.

Pukulan itu sangat keras, meskipun dilakukan dengan tangan manusia Sasuke. Hinata tertohok, namun dia tidak muntah. Hinata mengambil nafas dan meringis kesakitan. Pukulan barusan, Sasuke benar-benar tidak menahan diri.

"Tsk." Sasuke mendecak tidak suka mengetahui Hinata masih cukup tangguh.

Hinata sendiri, menganggap itu sebagai respon terakhir Sasuke sebelum Hinata akan masuk ke 'tahap selanjutnya' yah, pasti habis ini dia akan diperkosa.

"hah.. Jika kau berani memperkosaku. Hah.. aku akan mematahkan kemaluanmu!" Ancam Hinata, nadanya sedikit berat karena kelelahan.

Sasuke sendiri, hanya membalas ucapan Hinata itu dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

Sayang, alih-alih menggerayangi badan Hinata, Sasuke lebih memilih menjauh dan mendekati salah satu rak di gudang ini. Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke bahkan sampai dia kembali membawa sebuah jerigen kecil.

_Itu apa lagi?_ Mungkin itulah yang ada di pikiran Hinata sekarang.

Melihat ekospresi paranoid dari Hinata, Sasuke mengangkat jerigen yang dia pegang dan menunjukkannya kepada Hinata sebelum mejelaskan.

"... Aku hanya akan mencekokimu dengan bensin."

Mendengarnya Seketika Hinata langsung lemas. Di titik ini, Hinata sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana yang lebih parah. Diperkosa atau Dicekoki bensin.

_**Duar.**_

Tunggu..

... apakah itu, suara Ledakan?

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Di Luar.

**Duar!**

C4 itu meledak dan memberikan lubang yang cukup untuk pasukan angkatan darat menyabotase pintu besi yang tertutup rapat itu. Saat pintu sudah bisa terbuka dan pasukan Shizune sudah memiliki akses masuk, Shizune langsung mengkomandokan para personil bersenjata untuk bergerak maju.

"GO GO GO!"

Neji dan Sai mengikuti dari belakang.

Saat sudah ada di dalam, pasukan Shizune itu pun menuruni tangga panjang dan berakhir di lorong-lorong bercabang.

"Periksa Perimeter!" Perintah Kapten Shizune kepada anak buahnya. 15 orang tentara itu langsung membentuk 3 kelompok berisikan 5 orang untuk mencari keberadaan 3 orang letnan dan 3 orang kriminal yang kemungkinan ada di salah satu sisi tempat ini.

10 menit mereka mencari hingga kelompok pertama menemukan Sakura berada di sebuah ruang gelap dalam kondisi terikat di kursi.

Neji melepaskan ikatan yang membelenggu Sakura dan mencoba membangunkannya.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Neji menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura namun tidak ada respon. Tanpa disuruh, Medic yang ada di kelompok itu langsung mengambil selimut dari perlengkapannya dan merentangkan tandu.

**xXx**

Disisi lain, kelompok kedua menemukan Hinata dan Sasuke berada di sebuah ruangan gudang dengan kondisi Hinata terikat dan sangat buruk.

"JANGAN BERGERAK KRIMINAL!" Perintah Sai. Dia dan dua orang menodongkan senjatanya kepada Sasuke sedangkan dua orang yang lain membantu Hinata. Sasuke yang awalnya kaget dengan kedatangan orang-orang ini memilih untuk tidak melawan. Dia mengangkat tangan dan terima saja saat dirinya diringkus dan diborgol.

Meskipun mengenaskan, Hinata masih setengah sadar.

"Hati-hati merawatnya, **dia habis muntah-muntah."** Pesan Sasuke kepada paramedis yang membantu Hinata sebelum dia dibawa pergi.

**xXx**

Shizune, dia menemukan sosok Ino yang terborgol dengan Shikamaru di lorong. Ino menjelaskan dengan panik kalau mereka semua harus segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Drone katamu?" tanya Kapten Shizune.

"Ya!"

Shizune pun mengkomandokan seluruh anak buahnya untuk bergegas dan segera keluar. Mereka berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai pintu depan. Shikamaru, karena dia terborgol dengan ino, dia pun mau tidak mau ikut berlari,

_ngguuuuuuuuu_

Betapa terkejutnya Shizune saat dia dengar suara dengungan dari kejauhan sedetik setelah dia menapakkan kaki di luar. Yah, dia tau suara apa ini. Itu adalah suara drone terbang rendah.

Melihat semuanya sudah keluar, Shizune pun berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk memberikan perintahnya.

"SEMUANYA! LARI SEJAUH MUNGKIN!"

Personil yang baru saja keluar beberapa detik lalu, langsung mengikuti Shizune tanpa bertanya dan berlari menjauhi lumbung. Termasuk didalamnya, adalah orang-orang yang membawa Sakura dan Hinata dengan tandu. Mereka berlari sambil membawa 'pasien' mereka sejauh mungkin mengikuti komando kapten mereka.

Sepersekian detik berlalu, bahkan orang-orang itu masih berlari saat beberapa drone melewati mereka sambil menjatuhkan beberapa missile tepat ke arah lumbung berlapis beton tersebut.

NGUUUNNG!

DUAR!

DUAR!

DUAR!

DUAR!

Entah berapa missile yang jatuh. Namun setidaknya, orang-orang itu tau kalau ruang bawah tanah yang barusaja mereka datangi, benar-benar dihantam habis-habisan oleh drone yang baru saja melintas.

"Astaga!"

Saat ledakan berhenti, dan suara berisik hanya menyisakan kobaran api saja, orang-orang itu terdiam. Membayangkan apa yang bisa terjadi semisal mereka masih di dalam.

.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author Note(s) : **Weyyy Hanzama Is back. Maaf telat wkwks. Sebagai penghibur, chapter ini dibuat panjang. Noh Word nya 4K. Entah mungkin chapter paling panjang yang pernah Hanzama ketik -_-

Bagi yang udah nunggu, silahkan disantap.

Hanzama juga selalu menghimbau untuk tidak menggunakan cerita-cerita di fanfik ini sebagai refrensi untuk upaya KDRT ataupun menjahili pasangan, segala sesuatu didalamnya hanyalah fiksi dan tidak patut ditiru.

Seperti biasa, kalau suka fanfik ini, silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran, kalau tidak suka, flame aja gpp. Bagi yang mau fanfic ini tetap lanjut, silahkan tinggalkan sendal anda di kolom review.

Akhir kata, jaga diri dan hat-hati.

Salam hangat dari hanzama, semoga sehat selalu.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**After**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**10 Menit kemudian, di peternakan yang terbakar**

Ino sedang diobati oleh Sai karena tangannya tergores serpihan besi, didepannya, nampak Shikamaru yang kini diborgol dan ditodong senjata oleh beberapa orang.

Sakura dan Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri sedang dibaringan dan dijaga oleh Neji tak jauh dari situ, sedangkan Sasuke posisinya sama seperti Shikamaru, namun sedikit lebih jauh lagi karena dia kini sedang berkonfrontasi dengan Kapten Shizune (baca : di tatap dan diinterogasi)

Suasana berisik karena ledakan yang terjadi 10 menit yang lalu kini sudah berubah damai. Orang-orang ini sedang menunggu helikopter yang menjemput dikarenakan 3 buah _humvee_ yang dibawa kapten Shizune kemari ikut meledak dalam serangan gila barusan.

Beberapa personil, tengah mencari di reruntuhan untuk menemukan Sosok Naruto yang memang tidak ikut keluar bersama mereka. _Satsuga_ semisal Naruto tidak sempat keluar sebelum serangan terjadi, pastinya dia tidak mungkin selamat,.

"Yosh, sudah selesai." Ujar Sai yang sudah membalut tangan Ino dan menghentikan pendarahannya.

"Hm terima kasih." Balas Ino.

Sai Nampak tersenyum. Dia kemudian menoleh ke Shikamaru dan mendapati lelaki itu menatapnya.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan memperkenalkanku kepada suamimu ini?" tanya Sai ke Ino.

Ino tentu saja sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Oke, ini canggung. Pasalnya Ino memang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Sai dulu, dan mendengar lelaki itu menyinggung 'pernikahannya' dengan Shikamaru, membuat Ino tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Sai yang melihat Ino tidak bersuara pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk tertawa.

"Haha.. Tidak usah _salting_ gitu, santai saja." Ujar Sai. Dia mengusap ubun-ubun Ino.

"..."

Sai menatap Shikamaru. Dia tidak berucap apapun, namun Shikamaru tau kalau tatapan itu adalah tatapan intimidasi.

Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri dan berniat pergi.

"Pokoknya, jaga dirimu_,_ aku akan **melihatmu** dari jauh." Pesan Sai kepada Ino sebelum beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

.

Hening, hanya menyisakan Ino, Shikmaru dan dua sosok penodong senjata yang mengawasi dari belakang Shikmaru.

Saat Sai sudah pergi, Shikamaru mendengus pelan, dia menatap Ino untuk mendapati istrinya itu melihat Sai dan menatapnya. Shikamaru langsung tau kalau perempuan ini pastinya pernah punya hubungan dengan pria tadi.

"Hey." Tegur ino kepada Shikamaru.

"..."

"Kau pria brengsek." Itulah yang menjadi kalimat awal yang dia lontarkan kepada Shikamaru.

"..."

"Kau bahkan tidak ragu dan berniat mengubur kita semua hidup-hidup." Protes Ino.

Shikamaru memberi jeda sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Pirang, Ini tidak akan pernah terjadi semisal kau tidak memanggil orang-orang ini." Ujar Shikamaru tegas. Merujuk kepada dua orang yang menodongkan senapan kepadanya.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya. Emosinya malah naih. Perlu digaris bawahi bahwa **BUKAN INO** yang memanggil kapten Shizune dan anak buahnya datang.

"Tsk, seharusnya aku tidak menerima misi ini." Gumam Ino. Dia menunduk.

"Kau menyesal?" tanya Shikamaru.

Yang mana malah membuat Ino emosi mendengarnya. Ino berdiri dan menendang Shikamaru.

DUAKH!

"Tentu saja aku menyesal!" Ino menunjuk ke reruntuhan.

".. Ledakan itu terjadi gara-gara program sialanmu itu! Kau pikir bagaimana jadinya jika yang meledak adalah rumah keluargaku!" Bentak Ino, membayangkan apabila Temari benar-benar menembakkan Hellfire kepada rumah keluarga Ino.

Beberapa orang yang mendengar teriakan Ino menoleh memperhatikan, termasuk Kapten Shizune dan Sasuke. Shikamaru sendiri, lagi-lagi dia jadi korban KDRT.

"..."

"Menikahi penjahat adalah misi paling tolol yang pernah aku lakukan!" Lanjut Ino.

"..."

"Seharusnya aku—"

"Kalau begitu kembalikan cincinku."

Ino terkejut.

Shikamaru menatap Ino serius.

"Jika kau tidak suka dengan 'misi' yang kau jalani ini. **Kembalikan cincinku. **Minta saja ke atasanmu, biar kau digantikan oleh orang lain." Balas Shikamaru.

Ino terdiam. Sedikit tidak percaya Shikmaru barusaja mengucapkan kalimat talak tidak langsung kepada Ino.

Si pirang itu melirik ke cincin '_paperclip'_ miliknya yang masih terpasang dijarinya. Terlepas dari cincin buatan yang tak bernilai, namun mengembalikannya kepada Shikamaru artinya adalah cerai.

Ino menoleh ke kapten Shizune yang menatapnya, lalu pandangannya beralih kepada Sakura dan Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri. Yah, Ino sadar, jika dia melakukan apa yang disarankan Shikamaru, maka dia akan menjadi rekan paling egois yang pernah Hinata dan Sakura miliki.

"Argh!"

Setelahnya, Ino tidak berucap lagi. Dia lebih memilih menyingkir dan mendekati Sakura dan Hinata, menegaskan makna kalau dia belum mau mengembalikn cincin nikah paperclipnya kepada Shikamaru

_._

_Skip._

"Kapten, kita menemukan Kriminal Naruto terkubur di reruntuhan." Ujar salah satu tentara kepada Shizune. Sasuke yang duduk di tanah ikut mendengarkan.

Shizune menghela nafas. Memproses apa yang dilaporkan, dengan tegas Shizune kemudian memberikan komando kepada orang itu,

"Kalau begitu, evakuasi segera jasadnya sebelum helikopter datang, aku akan melaporkannya ke markas besa—"

"Anu, kapten.."

"Huh?"

"Dia masih hidup." Jelas sang tentara kepada Shizune.

Shizune tentu saja langsung menatap anak buahnya itu aneh.

"Jangan bercanda lah, mana ada orang yang bisa selamat dari ledakan gila barusan!" bantah Shizune.

Sayangnya argumen Shizune itu harus patah tatkala 2 orang lain datang merangkul Naruto dan membawa lelaki itu berjalan mendekat.

Shizune terbelalak, Naruto benar-benar masih hidup. Bahkan, kondisinya benar-benar tanpa luka.

Shizune menelan ludah. Dia kemudian beralih ke tentara yang melapor tadi, mencoba memastikan

"Oi, kau menemukan dia dimana?"

"Eh, err.. terkubur material beton di tengah lumbung." Lapornya lagi.

Shizune sudah benar-benar diam 1000 bahasa. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mengkomandokan anak buahnya untuk membawa Naruto ke tempat medis.

Saat Naruto melewati Shizune, dia sempat dilirik tajam oleh pupil merah darah milik Naruto. Lelaki itu tidak bersuara, namun tatapannya sangat menusuk.

"_..ma."_

Shizune menoleh ke Sasuke karena dia mendengar Sasuke berucap. Entah kenapa Shizune juga mendapati Wajah terkejut Sasuke.

"Huh? Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Shizune.

Sasuke melirik punggung Naruto sebelum dia melanjutkan. Melanjutkan dengan kalimat yang Shizune benar-benar tidak mengerti.

.

"... Kurama."

**TBC**

**Pengingat : **

Naruto memanggil Sakura **Sakura-chan**

Menma memanggil Sakura **Pink**

Naruko memanggil Sakura **Bunga**

_c u next chap_

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	10. Aftermath

**Rumah sakit Militer, Ibukota, 24 Jam setelah ledakan Hellfire**

Sakura mengerjapkan mata dan mendapati dia bangun di sebuah ruangan. Impresi pertama Sakura atas ruangan ini adalah ruangan serba putih.

Tingg.

"Ugh."

Sambaran pusing langsung menyambarnya tatkala dia mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Saat dia sudah tegak duduk di atas kasur, dia mendapati sosok Ino nampak berada di luar pintu dan menelfon seseorang. Sakura hanya mendengarkan dari tempatnya

'_Yasudah, Ayah dan Ibu sementara tinggal di tempat para tentara dulu. Mereka akan melindungi kalian."_

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Sakura dengar dari Ino.

Detik berikutnya, perempuan pirang itu sudah menutup panggilannya dan masuk ke ruangan Sakura.

"S-Sakura?" tanya Ino kaget melihat Sakura sudah sadar.

"Orang tuamu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Ino mengangguk.

"Ya, mereka sementara tinggal di rumah Mayor Tsunade." Balas Ino. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Gadis pink itu kemudian mengambil segelas air putih yang ada di meja dan meminumnya. Meneguk habis isi gelas itu dalam sekali nafas.

Ino mendekati Sakura.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino sedikit khawatir. Jelas saja, dari cerita Neji, Sakura memang terlihat parah saat ditemukan. terlebih lagi beberapa luka di kulitnya karena katanya Sakura diikat telanjang oleh Naruto.

Namun tubuh Sakura sudah jauh lebih baik. Bahkan, tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Ino, Sakura lebih penasaran atas apa yang terjadi setelah dia pingsan.

"Aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi." Ujar Sakura minta dijelaskan.

Sayangnya Ino memilih tidak menjelaskan. Dia malah menuangkan air putih ke gelas Sakura dan menegur Sakura.

"Istirahat dulu, jika kau sudah _waras_, baru kita melapor ke atasan. Biar mereka yang menjelaskan." Jelas Ino.

Sakura diam tidak membalas. Pandangannya lurus ke segelas air putih yang dipeganginya. Samar-samar dia mengingat kejadian bersama Menma saat dia diikat di kursi. Kejadian dimana dia di suntik awur-awuran dengan LSD oleh lelaki itu.

Jika kau tidak tau, LSD adalah sejenis psikotropika. Efeknya adalah menimbulkan perubahan mood dan halusinasi. Sakura tidak ingat halusinasi apa yang dia lihat, namun yang jelas rasa paranoid yang timbul saat kejadian itu nyatanya samar-samar masih membekas di benak Sakura.

"Eh!" Ino terkaget karena melihat segelas air putih yang dipegang Sakura tiba-tiba lepas dari tangan perempuan pink itu dan airnya mulai membasahi selimut

Sakura yang menyadari tangannya baru saja gemetar lemas sampai menumpahkan gelasnya langsung panik dan menyingkir.

Ino langsung dengan sigap membantu menyibak selimut yang menjadi rembasan air tersebut.

"Tuh kan, kau masi—" Ino terdiam menatap Sakura. Perempuan pink itu nampak memandangi tangannya sendiri yang kini terlihat sangat gemetar.

Ino menghela nafas, yah ini tidak baik. Kondisi Hinata juga sama parahnya saat tersadar tadi malam. Keduanya (Sakura dan Hinata) memang sepertinya butuh istirahat sedikit lebih lama sebelum memberikan laporan ke atasan.

Tap!

Sakura terkaget, disadarinya Ino kini memegang kedua tangan gemetar Sakura dan menggengamnya erat.

"Jangan khawatir, kau istirahat saja dulu." Ujar Ino.

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura mencoba menahan gemetarnya. Setelah beberapa detik digenggam Ino, gemetar itu berangsur-angsur hilang.

"Hn. Terima kasih Ino." Balas Sakura. Ino membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

..

Yah, Sakura bersyukur.

Ino memang kawan yang baik.

**.**

**Disclaimer : **_Segala karakter yang digunakan disini adalah ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto. Hanzama tidak berniat untuk melanggar hak cipta ataupun sebagainya. Segala bentuk kesamaan yang disajikan disini tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah untuk menghibur pembaca._

**Sinister Romance © Hanzama**

**Rating : M (For Save)**

**Genre : **Romance,Family, Crime

**Warning **Crack Pair, Typo, EYD berantakan, Gaje

Hinata disini adalah versi RTN (Road To Ninja)/Yandere

**Pair : **NaruSaku, SasuHinaRTN, ShikaIno

.

.

.

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **_Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah Terroris yang akan dieksekusi mati selama 1 bulan lagi. Setelah divonis atas kejahatan mereka, mereka mengancam bahwa mereka sudah menanam sekitar 80 bom di seluruh penjuru ibukota, yang bisa mereka aktifkan kapan saja. Dan mereka tidak akan mengatakan dimana bom itu sebelum mereka mendapatkan permintaan terakhir mereka... yaitu mendapatkan istri yang dapat mereka nikahi._

_._

[**Chapter 10 : **_Aftermath_]

**Sore Hari**

Sakura dan Ino memasuki Lobby Mabes Angkatan Darat dikawal oleh Kapten Azuma, tujuan mereka kemari tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah untuk menemui Jenderal Hashirama.

_Fyi,_ kondisi Sakura sudah jauh lebih baik. Tentu saja jika orang normal pastinya akan memilih beristirahat lebih dari 1 hari bahkan 1 minggu pasca kejadian traumatic kemarin. Namun Sakura tau dia tidak bisa bersantai-santai karena 'misi' nya belum sepenuhnya selesai dengan jelas.

Tatkala memasuki gedung, kedua orang itu langsung menyadari tatapan dari para personil militer yang sesekali memperhatikan mereka. Namun mereka memilih mengabaikan karena mereka punya urusan yang lebih penting.

"Hinata?" tanya Sakura saat dia mendapati sosok Hinata sedang duduk di ruang tunggu bersama Kapten Shizune. Sakura dan Ino mendekat, termasuk kapten Azuma.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Azuma.

"Yah, dia sudah lebih baik." Jawab Shizune.

Sakura sendiri, dia diam menatap Hinata dan memastikan kondisi Letnan Satu itu baik-baik saja. Terlepas dari lehernya yang diplester, dan pergelangannya yang diperban, semua nampak baik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata hanya membalas Sakura dengan tatapan aneh.

Sakura tentu saja tidak mengerti maksud dari tatapan Hinata itu.

"Dokter bilang, Hinata tidak akan bisa bicara selama beberapa hari."

Sakura tentu saja langsung kaget. Pasalnya dia tidak diberitahu hal tersebut oleh Ino. Ino hanya memberitahukan kalau tadi Malam Hinata terbangun di rumah sakit dan langsung berontak pergi karena dia tidak mau dirawat dan harus tidur sambil diberi makan ransum tidak enak. Hingga pada akhirnya Kapten Shizune menawarkan Hinata tinggal di rumahnya (yang kebetulan dekat sini untuk menginap). Bagi Sakura, Itu sih normal, karena Hinata memang mereka kenal sangat tidak suka dengan rumah sakit. Entah kenapa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura serius.

Hinata menoleh ke Kapten Shizune. Kapten Shizune yang menyadari tatapan Hinata pun pada akhirnya menjelaskan.

"Hm. Dia dicekoki bensin oleh Sasuke." Ujar Shizune.

Sakura kaget,

"Astaga."

Azume menatap Sakura aneh.

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu, kau kan juga hapir Overdosis Narkotika gara-gara Naruto." celoten Azuma.

"..." Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Pokoknya, kita harus naik dan menemui Jenderal." Ajak Shizune sebelum mengarahkan mereka ke ruangan Hashirama. Azuma pamit karena misinya menjemput Sakura dan Ino memang sampai disini saja. Meninggalkan mereka berempat yang kini berjalan menaiki lift da menyusuri lorong ke tempat jenderal mereka.

Dalam perjalanan, Sakura berjalan pelan paling belakang. Pandangannya lurus kepada punggung Hinata dan Ino. Tubuh Sakura memang belum sepenuhnya pulih, dia masih sesekali merasakan pusing yang datang dan pergi. Namun Sakura cukup tau kalau apapun yang menunggu mereka di ruangan Jenderal Hashirama, hal itu pastinya akan berkaitan dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Dan Sakura berani bertaruh kalau hal tersebut bukanlah pembubaran dari 'pernikahan terkutuk' ini. Entah kenapa pandangan Sakura menjadi kasihan dengan teman-temannya. Maksud Sakura, misi ini bahkan belum genap 1 minggu dan mereka sudah menjadi korban bulan-bulanan suami mereka sendiri. Suara Hinata bahkan hilang karena Sasuke mencekokinya dengan bensin entah karena alasan apa. Dan Ino.. tunggu.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi.

Dilihat dari manapun, Ino terlihat baik-baik saja kan? Apa dia tidak diapa-apakan Shikamaru? Kalau diingat, Ino juga bilang meskipun keluarganya tinggal di rumah Mayor Tsunade, namun Toko Bunga Yamanaka (rumah Ino) nampaknya belum hancur.

_Are,_ apa Sakura melewatkan Sesuatu saat dirinya tak sadarkan diri?

TOK TOK TOK!

Shizune mengetuk pintu ruangan Jenderal Hashirama saat mereka sudah sampai.

"Masuk."

Tatkala sudah dipersilahkan masuk, mereka pun masuk.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang."

"..."

.

_Skip._

Sakura diam mendengarkan. Mengamati Jenderal Hashirama yang menjelaskan Situasinya. Sejauh ini, Jenderal menjelaskan tentang Serangan Cyber yang terjadi kepada jaringan militer barusaja berakhir tadi pagi. Itu tentu saja mengkhawatirkan, pasalinya Ino melaporkan kalau Temari atau _Telecomunicator Machine Artificial Intelegence_ Harusnya hancur kemarin bersamaan dengan serangan udara dari Hellfire (yang awalnya tidak Sakura ketahui sama sekali)

"Jadi maksud anda, Temari masih ada dan belum hancur, begitu kan?" tanya Sakura.

Hashirama mengangguk.

"Ya, kemungkinan 'program cerdas' yang disebutkan Letnan Ino itu masih ada meskipun komputernya sudah hancur. Bisa juga dia kabur dari internet dan berpindah ke server lain yang dibuat Shikamaru. Kita belum tau pasti." Lanjut Jenderal.

Sakura menoleh ke Ino yang nampaknya sangat serius memperhatikan, namun Sakura bisa meyadari kalau Ino berkeringat.

"Terus, karena gelang milik Letnan Hinata rusak, Aku sudah mempersiapkannya dengan yang baru.' Ujar jenderal Hashirama. Dia lantas memberikan gelang anti suami yang baru kepada Hinata.

Hinata menerima gelang itu tanpa berkata-kata.

"Aku tau ini misi yang sulit. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengganti kalian dengan tentara wanita yang lain. Itulah kenapa aku mengingatkan agar kalian tidak sembrono dan pikirkanlah matang-matang atas segala keputusan kalian." Lanjut Jenderal Hashirama, seakan dia sedikit tidak puas dengan keputusan ketiga tentara yang ada di depannya karena telah meninggalkan area Z tanpa melapor kemarin.

Ketiga orang itu mendengarkan.

"Namun aku juga bersyukur, karena atas kejadian kemarin. Kita bisa sedikit lebih paham dengan rahasia-rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh para kriminal itu."

Dalam kasus ini, Sakura juga sudah melaporkan tentang Naruto yang mengidap DID dan beberapa kepribadian yang pernah Sakura temui.

Jenderal Hashirama menatap ketiga anak buahnya itu untuk terakhir kali.

"Kalau begitu. Semuanya akan kuserahkan kembali kepada kalian, dan berjuanglah." Ujar Hashirama memberi hormat sebelum menutup pertemuan mereka.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

**Malam Hari, ruang bawah tanah markas angkatan darat**

Hari yang panjang memang, pasca bertemu dengan Jenderal Hashirama dan dijelaskan apa yang terjadi. Mereka kini harus kembali menemui 'suami' mereka karena Jenderal Hashirama menegaskan kalau misi ini harus tetap berlanjut meskipun mempertimbangkan tragedi kemarin.

Yap, Sakura sudah tau semuanya. Termasuk Ledakan Hellfire yang hampir saja membunuh mereka semua.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata tentu saja tidak bisa protes, pasalnya mereka memang tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun atas 'pengkhiantan' yang sangat beresiko kemarin.

Sekarang, mereka bertiga harus kembali menemui suami mereka sebelum mereka pulang ke Area Z dan melanjutkan misi.

"Sakura kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ino. Dia menyadari tangan Sakura gemetar seperti tadi pagi.

"Y-Yah." Sakura mengangguk. Da memegangi tangannya sendiri dan mencoba mengatur nafas.

Ino sedikit khawatir, pandangannya kemudian beralih ke Hinata. Berbanding terbalik, gadis itu malah nampak emosi dalam diam.

Ino memilih tidak bersuara. Tentu dalam dirinya ada sedikit penyesalan, pasalnya yang mempunyai ide pergi dari area Z dan mencari Temari adalah dirinya.

"Baiklah. Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Kapten Shizune yang mengantar mereka. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata mendapati diri mereka berada di ruang isolasi yang sama seperti saat mereka melakukan _Ijab._

"Aku akan disini kalau kalian butuh pertolongan." Ujar Shizune.

Detik berikutnya, mereka sudah dipersilahkan untuk menemui suami mereka masing-masing.

.

**ShikaIno**

**.**

Shikamaru mendongak tatkala dia menyadari suara pintu dibuka. Menggangu tidurnya di meja, Ino masuk dan langsung menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Ino bisa melihat Tangan lelaki itu diborgol di meja.

"Kau tidak jadi minta digantikan orang lain?" tanya Shikamaru. Pandangannya sedikit mengantuk.

Ino hanya menatap tajam Shikamaru. Sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Ya. Aku akan tetap menjadi **istrimu** sampai kau **dieksekusi mati**." Ujar Ino Sarkatis menakankan kata Istri dan Eksekusi mati.

Shikamaru menguap lebar mendengar jawaban tersebut. Bahkan sampai Ino memutuskan untuk duduk di depan Shikamaru dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau harus tau kalau meskipun aku adalah Istrimu, aku tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan mau jatuh cinta padamu." Tutur Ino tegas.

"..."

"Meskipun begitu, aku akan pura-pura bersifat layaknya seorang istri karena itu adalah misiku." Lanjut ino.

"..."

"Itulah kenapa, aku ingin kau berjanji sesuatu padaku."

Shikamaru menatap Ino. Pandangannya sangat tidak bisa dibaca oleh Ino.

"janji apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino memberi jeda sebentar.

"Berjanjilah kau akan **melindungiku** dan keluargaku dari Temari, atau siapapun yang mencoba mengganggu kami di kemudian hari." Jelas Ino.

Shikamaru mendengus, terkesan meremehkan.

Sayangnya, tatapan Ino lebih tegas.

"**Aku serius!"**

Pandangan Shikamaru menajam.

"Jika aku bilang tidak, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada sedikit menantang.

Ino memberi jeda lagi.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kepadamu. Setelah kejadian kemarin, aku tau kalau kalian adalah orang-orang yang tidak bisa diremehkan." Jelas Ino.

"..."

"Namun semisal kau bilang **iya.** Aku akan mengijinkanmu tidur satu kasur denganku, memasakkan sarapan untukmu dan mencuci pakaianmu layaknya Istri pada umumnya**." **Lanjut Ino mengakhiri. Ino mengepalkan tangannya, Mengutarakan hal barusan, memang terasa memalukan, namun Ino sudah memepertimbangkannya hanya dengan cara itu, dia bisa 'mengalahkan' Shikamaru.

"..."

Shikamaru diam. Dia menimang sebentar sebelum akhirnya berucap.

"Berikan cincinmu." Ujar Shikamaru.

Ino terntu saja kaget. Tunggu apa maksudnya? Jangan bilang kalau Shikamaru menolak syarat Ino.

"Sudah, berikan saja." Lanjut Shikamaru, dia sedikit memaksa. Ino sedikit khawatir, namun pada akhirnya dia melepas cincin paperclipnya dan memberikannya kepada Shikamaru.

Tanpa disangka, Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah cincin perak dari kantungnya. Ino terkaget saat Shikamaru memberikan cincin itu kepada Ino.

"Pakai yang ini saja." Ujar Shikamaru. Ino pun memakai cincin yang disodorkan Shikamaru. Yah, cincin ini, jauh 100 kali lebih baik dibanding paperclip.

Ino mengamati cincin itu sebentar.

"Itu adalah cincin **mu** yang kuhilangkan. Aku menemukannya di pojok ruangan tadi." Jelas Shikamaru.

Ino memperhatikan Shikamaru, entah mau berekspresi seperti apa. Yang jelas, Ino memilih diam bahkan sampai Shikamaru membengkokkan paperclip yang dia pegang dan mulai membobol borgol yang membelenggu tangannya.

Ino sedikit kaget, namun membiarkan.

Tatkala borgol itu sudah lepas. Shikamaru menatap Ino.

"Selama kau tidak berbuat merepotkan lagi, terserah kau saja."

"..."

.

**NaruSaku**

**.**

Sakura masuk ke ruangan untuk mendapati sosok Naruto yang menunduk. Karena Sakura tidak tau 'siapa' yang sedang ada disitu, Sakura pun memilih untuk tidak duduk didepannya dan memilih berada dekat dengan pintu.

Saat Naruto mendongak, dia sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura di belakang pintu. Tatapan lelaki itu berubah.

"..."

"Kau masih hidup **Pink. **Sudah Kuduga **Istriku** memang hebat." Ujar Naruto, dia kemudian mendongak dan bertepuk tangan sarkatis kepada Sakura.

DEG! Itu Menma!

Sakura menelan ludah. Astaga, ini tidak bagus. Sakura bisa merasakan lututnya lemas dan tanganya mulai gemetar lagi.

AH! CUKUP!

Sakura mulai menekankan keberanian kepada dirinya sendiri. Justru kalau yang ada di depannya adalah Menma, maka bagus! Sakura bisa meluruskan sesuatu kepada orang ini.

Dengan sedikit tenaga, Sakura pun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin bicara." Ujar Sakura.

Naruto nampak mengangkat bahu.

"Tentu saja. Duduklah." Ujar Naruto alias Menma.

Sakura diam menatap Naruto dan beralih kepada Kursi kosong yang ada di depannya. Sakura belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa **Pink?** Kau takut duduk didepanku?" tanya Naruto.

Mengkesampingkan segenap rasa ragu. Sakura pun langsung mendekat dan duduk di depan Naruto. Naruto nampak menyeringai kepada Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura, dia tanpa basa-basi langsung mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Aku ingi—"

PLAK!

Sakura terkejut, pasalnya dia langsung ditampar oleh sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Kau jahat sekali **bunga."**

Sakura mundur karena kaget. Tunggu dulu? Bunga?

"Maaf, tadi itu aku, Aku hanya menirukan Menma _hehehe._" Ujar Naruto.

"Naruko?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto nampak memiringkan kepala.

"Ya." Balas Naruto.

Sakura diam memegangi pipinya, menunggu Naruto untuk bersuara. Dia masih mencoba memproses perkataan orang yang ada di depannya.

"Kau tau, perbuatanmu melaporkan kami itu tidak baik. Kau tau kan sekarang akibatnya gimana?" ujar Naruto. Dia sedikit menurunkan garis bibirnya. "Padahal kan kami hanya berusaha membantu." Lanjut Naruto alias Naruko.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Oke, Sakura sekarang ada dalam posisi bimbang, pasalnya perasaannya kini sedang bercampur-campur antara aneh, bingung, marah dan juga merasa bersalah.

Yap, Sakura memang mengakui kalau perkataan orang yang ada di depannya ini benar. Jika Sakura tidak mengirim morse ke pegunungan, pastinya tidak akan jadi seperti ini.

SREKK! Sakura terkaget saat tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik dan dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Pokoknya! Aku tidak mau minta maaf karena ini semua adalah salahmu **bunga**." Jelas Naruto.

Sakura diam mendengarkan.

"**Tapi,** aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan **istriku** karena masalah bodoh seperti kemarin." Lanjut Naruto, dia tersenyum baik. Meyakinkan Sakura kalau senyum itu adalah senyum milik Naruko.

Entah kenapa Sakura yang mulai yakin dan menyadari di depannnya adalah Naruko. Hal tersebut mendorong Sakura untuk mengucapkan satu kata.

"Maaf.." Ujar Sakura.

Naruto dan menghela nafas.

"Yah, gak papa. Meskipun _kami_ hampir mati karena tertimpa reruntuhan, namun kami selamat. Untung Kurama bangun di saa—"

"..." Sakura sedikit heran karena Naruko tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimatnya. Tunggu, dia bilang apa tadi? AH sakura tidak terlalu mendengarkan.

"Ah nggak! selama semua baik-baik saja, kita _move on aja_!" Ujar Naruto. Dia berdiri dan tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"..."

"Pokoknya, aku gak mau gantian (kesadaran) dengan yang lain selama tiga hari! Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan bunga biar aku bisa memeluknya sampai puas!" Gumam Naruto kepada diri sendiri.

"..."

Sakura pasrah. Sepertinya, dia tidak harus khawatir dengan Menma setidaknya sampai tiga hari kedepan.

**.**

**SasuHina**

**.**

Berbeda dengan Shikamaru dan Naruto, Sasuke nampaknya adalah yang paling sial. Pasalnya, istrinya itu masuk dengan membawa 'hadiah' untuk Sasuke.

Bahkan sebelum Sasuke berhasil menyapa, Hinata sudah menutup pintu dan mendekati Sasuke dengan marah. Tanpa disuruh, Hinata langsung mengangkat kursi besi yang ada di depan Sasuke dan langsung mengarahkan kursi itu ke kepala Sasuke.

Untung Sasuke masih bisa menangkis dengan tangan besinya.

"Tch, benar-benar perempuan yang tidak santai." Sasuke mencoba mundur. Namun Hinata belum puas, dia lantas melemparkan kursi yang dia pegang kepada Sasuke. Sasuke, dia menangkis dengan tangannya. Membuat kursi itu terbuang ke sembarang arah.

Dari luar, Kapten Shizune nampak panik dan mencoba membuka pintu besi. Saat terbuka, di langsung mendapati Hinata yang...

"HINATA APA YANG KA-?"

SREEK!

Kapten Shizune terkaget karena Hinata tiba-tiba mendekatinya dan mengambil sebuah pistol dari sarung pistol milik Shizune. Tanpa aba-aba, Hinata langsung melontarkan peluru yang ada di dalamnya kepada Sasuke.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

12 kali tembakan melayang dan semuanya meleset. Atau lebih tepatnya sengaja dipelesetkan. Pasalnya Hinata tidak mungkin membunuh suaminya sendiri kan?

Sayangnya hal tersebut berhasil membuat Sasuke jantungan.

"Kau gila hah?!" Bentak Sasuke. Yang mana hanya dibalas Hinata dengan acungan jari tengah. Sebelum pergi beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu.

Yah Istri Sasuke itu benar-benar sedang _bad mo-_zzzzzttt

"ARGH!" Sasuke menggeliat tatkala dirasakan setruman listrik berskala ratusan ribu volt keluar dari kalungnya.

Kapten Shizune yang melihat Sasuke kesakitan langsung keluar dan memanggil Hinata. Perempuan itu,terlihat berjalan santai menjauhi Shizune.

"Hinata!" panggil Shizune.

Hinata hanya menoleh dan memakai gerakan tangan untuk memberi tau Shizune. Yang mana diartikan Shizune sebagai tanda kalau Hinata akan menunggu di mobil yang akan mengangkut mereka kembali ke area Z.

Yah, pergi dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tersetrum dan kesakitan setengah mati.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TBC**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author Note :** Yay, apdet kilat lah biar gak dikira Discontinue oakwokawok... Sekedar penjelasan bahwa, chapter 10 mungkin menandai berakhirnya minggu pertama pernikahan mereka. Di minggu kedua mungkin konfliknya beda lagi. Tapi Hanzama gak mau kasih bocoran, er well mungkin _teaser _kali ya Xd

Oh ya, terima kasih btw yang udah meninggalkan jejak sendal di kolom review. Chapter awal, Hanzama diwanti-wanti kalau crack pair biasanya yang baca dikit dan fanfictnya nggak laku, tapi nyatanya yang baca fanfi ini banyak kok.

Maaf lho ya, kalau chapter depan sepertinya gak bisa kilat -_- hanzama harus mengurus sesuatu dulu. Dan entah bisa ngetik lanjutannya atau tidak.

Okesip, pokoknya itu, kita ketemu lagi di chapter depan.

Salam hangat semoga sukses selalu.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bonus**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Barak Satuan Komando 99**, Infantry angkatan darat

Sai dan Neji kini sedang berada di gudang militer. Mereka sedang mempersiapkan beberapa MRE sebelum mereka berangkat kembali ke pegunungan untuk melakukan pengintaian ke Area Z.

"Yah.. Kupikir, akan lebih mudah mengevakuasi semua orang dan menembak mereka langsung." Ujar Sai berpendapat. Mereka sedang membicarakan para penghuni area Z.

"Jika evakuasi semudah itu, pemerintah pasti sudah mengkosongkan ibukota semenjak hari pertama. Kau tau kan, disetiap kota, pasti akan ada belasan bahkan puluhan warga kolot yang akan selalu menuduh pemerintah jika tiba-tiba ada evakuasi mendadak."

"..."

"Kecurigaan akan menimbulkan prasangka, dan prasangka akan menimbulkan kerusuhan." Lanjut Neji menjelaskan. Dia mengemasi ransum dan melangkah keluar mengikuti Sai.

"Mungkin kau benar." Balas Sai. Mereka berjalan beriringan membawa perlengkapan. Mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju barak untuk bergabung dengan 2 orang lain.

"_Oy Neji!"_

Neji menoleh saat dia mendengar dirinya dipanggil. Neji dan Sai mengamati sosok lelaki yang berlari mendekat. Neji sedikit kaget dengan lelaki itu.

"Kau sudah pulang dari misi?" tanya Neji.

Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Ya, Aku pulang kemarin _nebeng_ orang-orang dari _Task Fore 666."_ Jelas orang itu.

Neji diam, oke entah kenapa Neji nampaknya tau apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh orang ini.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya orang itu.

"Misi." Balas Sai.

Orang itu mengangguk. Neji dan Sai mengamati orang itu seakan mendesak apa yang diinginkannya dari mereka berdua. Orang itu, pada akhirnya mengutarakan apa maksudnya menegur Neji.

"Oh iya, aku hanya penasaran kenapa Hinata tidak menjawab telfonku dari kemarin. Dia dimana?" tanya orang itu.

Neji terdiam, sial kan. Sudah Neji kira! Dia mau jawab apa coba.

"Sebaiknya kau tanya ke Kolonel Jiraya saja **Kiba**. Kami sedang buru-buru." Sai lah yang menjawab mewakili Neji.

Lelaki bernama Kiba itu tentu saja heran, namun sebelum dia sempat bertanya lebih Lanjut, Sai sudah menyelamatkan Neji dari situ.

Yah, Neji tentu saja tidak mungkin bilang ke Kiba kalau Hinata kini sedang tinggal satu rumah dengan kriminal.

Terlebih lagi karena Hinata dan Kiba adalah sepasang kekasih.

**WEEK 1 : Completed**

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	11. Crime Riddle

**Ruang Jenderal Besar Hashirama**

Hashirama mendengarkan Laporan Shizune tatkala Kapten muda itu sudah menyerahkan Ketiga pasutri ke Kapten Azuma untuk diantar kembali ke Area Z. Di ruangan ini, Jenderal Besar Hashirama mendengarkan lebih detail tentang kejadian Hellfire dari Shizune.

**Jenderal Angkatan** **Darat** itu sudah sedari tadi mencabut kabel telfonnya karena dia terus dihujani oleh panggilan dari para petinggi **Angkatan Udara.** Panggilan itu berisi sama, yaitu mereka mencari penjelasan kenapa drone mereka terbang tanpa perintah. Yang mana tentu saja aneh jika bertanya kepada Hashirama yang secara tekhnis berbeda divisi dengan mereka.

Mungkin mereka berspekulasi kalau Hashirama punya jawaban mengingat Angkatan darat diketahui memiliki tanggung jawab untuk 'menjaga' terpidana mati yang salah satunya adalah seorang Hacker. **Benar sih**, Hashirama punya jawaban, namun untuk menjelaskan kepada orang-orang merepotkan itu, dia setidaknya harus mendengarkan detail lebih lanjut tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Hm, kalau begitu, kuberi misi untuk menggali reruntuhan itu. Kerahkan bulldozer dan Personil Militer. Temukan informasi apapun yang bisa digunakan sebagai petunjuk." Perintah Hashirama. Dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari Kapten Shizune.

Hashirama kemudian memberikan secarik kertas kepada Shizune. Shizune tentu saja menerimanya. Dimata Shizune, dia mendapat kertas bertuliskan **9 alamat.**

"Ini Apa Jenderal?" tanya Shizune.

Sayang Hashirama hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Itu Alamat yang dituliskan oleh Letnan Hinata, dia tidak menjelaskan apa-apa. Namun kau sebaiknya memberikannya ke Mayor Tsunade agar tempat itu diperiksa." Jelas Jiraya. Ya mungkin jelas alasan Hinata tidak bisa menjelaskan karena dia tidak bisa bicara.

"Kalau begitu, Saya permisi." Shizune pamit dan memberi hormat militer sebelum pergi dari hadapan Jenderal Hashirama.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **_Segala karakter yang digunakan disini adalah ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto. Hanzama tidak berniat untuk melanggar hak cipta ataupun sebagainya. Segala bentuk kesamaan yang disajikan disini tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah untuk menghibur pembaca._

**Sinister Romance © Hanzama**

**Rating : M (For Save)**

**Genre : **Romance,Family, Crime

**Warning **Crack Pair, Typo, EYD berantakan, Gaje

Hinata disini adalah versi RTN (Road To Ninja)/Yandere

**Pair : **NaruSaku, SasuHinaRTN, ShikaIno

.

.

.

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **_Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah Terroris yang akan dieksekusi mati selama 1 bulan lagi. Setelah divonis atas kejahatan mereka, mereka mengancam bahwa mereka sudah menanam sekitar 80 bom di seluruh penjuru ibukota, yang bisa mereka aktifkan kapan saja. Dan mereka tidak akan mengatakan dimana bom itu sebelum mereka mendapatkan permintaan terakhir mereka... yaitu mendapatkan istri yang dapat mereka nikahi._

_._

_**[Chapter 11**__ : Crime Riddles]_

**Pagi Hari**

"Jangan bercanda! Lemahnya kalian dalam menjaga tahanan membuat kami ikut terlibat masalah!"

Di gedung pertemuan Mabes angkatan Darat, seorang Jenderal nampak sedang memarahi habis-habisan Jenderal lain. Jenderal yang dimarahi itu terlihat memilih memegangi kepalanya yang cenat cenut.

Oke, Jenderal AD Hashirama Senju bahkan tidak mengantisipasi ini. Saat tadi malam _orang ini_ mengajak melakukan pertemuan, Hashirama tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan membawa belasan Staff Angkatan Udara untuk Ikut kesini. Bahkan di titik ini, memikirkan jatah makan kepada orang-orang ini ikut memberikan beban ke pundak Hashirama.

Yang dimaksud _Orang ini _tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah adik Hashirama Senju sendiri. **Tobirama Senju** yang merupakan **Jenderal** **Besar Angkatan Udara.** Topik yang dia singgung dengan nada tinggi sedari tadi adalah tentang di retasnya predator Drone milik angkatan udara kemarin.

Masih mendengarkan Tobirama mengoceh, Hashirama memilih untuk menghela nafas panjang. Membuat Kolonel Jiraya yang duduk di sampingnya tau kalau Jenderalnya ini nampaknya sudah sangat muak dengan rapat ini.

"Jenderal Tobirama, harus digaris bawahi bahwa kami melakukan upaya sebisa mungkin untuk—"

"Jangan beralasan!" Tobirama memotong keras ucapan Kolonel Jiraya.

"..."

"Mempertahankan kedaulatan di darat adalah tugas kalian, dan kalian benar-benar tidak mampu untuk mengatasi 3 bocah biadab yang mengancam hanya dengan Bom!"

"..."

"Sebagian besar pejabat negara sudah dievakuasi karena kalian bilang kalian bisa menemukan bom segera. Nyatanya, sudah lewat 1 minggu dan kalian belum menemukan apapun!" Tobirama marah, sepenuhnya mengeluarkan kekesalannya dan sepenuhnya mengabaikan fakta bahwa orang-orang di depannya sama-sama petinggi militer. Bahkan, staff angkatan udara yang diajak Tobirama kesini sedari tadi sudah keringat dingin mendengar ucapan _ceplas-ceplos_ jenderalnya itu.

"Harusnya kali—"

"Astaga. Kau berisik sekali Tobirama." Ujar Hashirama risih. Yang mana nada yang dia keluarkan membuat seluruh orang di ruangan itu kaget. Yap, Hashirama barusaja mengabaikan segenap tata krama militer dan memanggil Jenderal Angkatan Udara tanpa embel-embel pangkat.

"..." Jenderal AU Tobirama diam.

"Dengar ya. Jika masalah ini seenteng ocehanmu. Aku pasti sudah mengeksekusi mereka dengan tanganku sendiri." Ujar Jenderal AD Hashirama.

Jenderal AU Tobirama nampak mendengus.

"Ini jelas masalah enteng! Kau saja yang terlalu lembek hanya karena diancam dengan C4!"

Hashirama tersulut. Hampir saja dia menggrebek meja semisal tidak datang seorang personil militer pangkat bawah yang tiba-tiba masuk ruangan dan menginterupsi rapat para petinggi ini.

"Hey. Kau tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali. Kami sedang rapat!" Tuding Tobirama kepada orang yang masuk itu.

Orang yang masuk itu hanya membungkuk kepada Jenderal Tobirama dan meminta maaf. Disisi lain, Jenderal Hashirama malah terlihat sumringah atas kedatangan orang itu. Yah tentu saja, karena orang itu adalah orang yang kabarnya dia tunggu sejak tadi malam.

"Mayor Tsunade! Kau sudah memeriksa alamat yang ku berikan?" Tanya Hashirama sumringah sambil berdiri. Berharap mendapatkan kabar baik dari salah satu anak buah kepercayaannya ini.

"Sudah Jenderal." Jawab Tsunade. Orang-orang yang ada di ruang rapat itu memilih diam mendengarkan, termasuk Jenderal AU Tobirama.

"Hasilnya?" tanya Hashirama berharap banyak.

Sayangnya Tsunade hanya menggeleng.

"Nihil."

Harapan Hashirama sketika runtuh. Dia kembali terduduk di kursinya dan memegangi kepalanya.

Tsunade terdiam dan menatap para petinggi yang ada di ruangan itu. Pandangannya terkhusus ke Jenderal AU Tobirama dan Jenderal AD Hashirama. Sedetik tatapannya sempat berpapasan dengan Kolonel Jiraya.

"Jenderal, Dengan segala hormat, Saya dan satuan gabungan sudah mengecek setiap sudut ibukota selama 6 hari penuh dan tidak menemukan apapun. Bahkan 9 Alamat baru yang anda berikan juga tidak memberikan petunjuk sama sekali..." Tsunade menjeda kalimatnya untuk menatap lurus Jenderalnya.

"..."

"Mungkin anda harus mempertimbangkan ucapan saya tempo hari."Tsunade mengakhiri.

Hashirama yang mendengarnya tentu saja tau apa yang dimaksud oleh Tsunade. **Ucapan Tsunade Tempo Hari**, adalah pendapat yang bilang bahwa BOM HE sebenarnya tidak ada dan hal itu merupakan kebohongan yang dibuat-buat oleh Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru untuk mencari keuntungan sebelum dieksekusi.

Jenderal AU Tobirama mengernyitkan dahi. Dia tentu saja tidak tau apa yang dimaksud Tsunade.

"Mayor,pendapat apa yang kau maksudkan?" tanya Tobirama kepada Tsunade, sembari melirik Lencana pangkat yang tertempel di baju tentara perempuan itu.

Sayang sebelum Tsunade berhasil menjawab. Jawaban terlanjur diutarakan sendiri oleh Jenderal Hashirama.

"Mayor Tsunade berpendapat bahwa. 80 Bom High Explosive yang ditanam di ibukota adalah bohong." Jelas Hashirama.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Tobirama tentu saja langsung sependapat. Yah, bahkan benar-benar sangat setuju sekali dengan pendapat itu.

"Oke! Kalau begitu, bukankah semuanya jadi mudah. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah mempercepat tanggal eksekusi mereka bertiga dan memastikan keamanan negara." Balas Tobirama menyimpulkan.

Hashirama yang mendengar usul Tobirama langsung _kontra_.

"Ini tidak semudah itu. Pendapat bahwa 80 Bom HE hanyalah bohong, adalah spekulasi. Tidak ada data konkrit atau fakta yang membuktikan kalau bom itu tidak ada." Ujar Hashirama. Dia berucap mantap.

Tobirama tentu saja langsung memutar bola mata.

"Astaga!" Balas Jenderal AU Tobirama Frustasi.

"..."

"Justru sebaliknya. Pendapat bahwa Bom itu ada, hanyalah spekulasi." Lanjut Tobirama. Dia kemudian menoleh ke Tsunade.

Tsunade tentu saja sadar saat tatapan Jenderal bintang 3 itu melayang kepadanya.

"Mayor, kau bilang kalau kau dan tim mu lah yang bertanggung jawab atas pencarian bom HE kan?"

"Ya." Tsunade megangguk. Jenderal Tobirama diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Berapa tempat yang sudah kau periksa?" tanya Tobirama.

Tsunade menatap Jenderalnya sendiri seakan meminta persetujuan untuk diperbolehkan menjawab pertanyaan Jenderal Tobirama. Hashirama hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"443 lokasi dalam 6 hari. Termasuk monumen bersejarah, gedung penting negara dan bangunan pencakar langit." Jelas Tsunade.

"Dan Berapa personil yang kau kerahkan?" tanya Tobirama lagi.

"623 personil." Tsunade mengakhiri.

Mendengarnya, Tobirama langsung mengangguk mantap. Yeps, dengan pencarian berskala besar bersama ratusan personil, dimana hampir seluruh sektor Vital sudah di cek, sangat tidak mungkin jika 1 saja dari 80 bom yang di **klaim** terpasang di ibukota tidak ditemukan. Itulah kenapa bahkan Jika itu bukan Tobirama sekalipun, harusnya orang awam dapat menyimpulkan kalau bom itu sudah pasti palsu. Ini Logika sederhana kan? Jawaban _Occam Razor_ yang simple dan paling benar.

Jenderal AU Tobirama menoleh ke Jenderal AD Hashirama. Dia menyadari masih ada keraguan yang terpampang di wajah kakak kandungnya itu.

"Jenderal. Tolonglah. Semakin lama anda mengulur masalah ini, orang-orang **diatas **kita juga akan semakin gelisah." Yakin Tobirama dengan nada kalem. Yang dimaksud adalah para pejabat.

Disisi lain, Hashirama benar-benar tidak bisa memutuskan. Sebenarnya hal yang harus dia lakukan sederhana. Jika dia yakin kalau ancaman bom HE sudah terselesaikan, dia hanya harus membuat surat laporan kepada menteri pertahanan Sarutobi dan eksekusi **resmi **bisa dilaksanakan.

Namun tentu saja hal tersebut akan memiliki dampak yang berbanding terbalik semisal bom yang dimaksud benar-benar ada. Intinya, keputusan ini adalah keputusan yang sangat beresiko di dua arah.

Hashirama menoleh ke Kolonel Jiraya yang duduk disampingnya. Pria itu cukup gelisah, namun memperlihatkan tatapan yang seakan berhasil diyakinkan oleh Tobirama dan Tsunade. Tidak hanya Jiraya, bahkan seluruh manusia yang ada di ruangan itu seakan mengintimidasi Hashirama untuk meberikan keputusan segera.

"..."

SREEK.

Semua orang terkaget, pasalnya alih-alih memberikan keputusan, Jenderal Angkatan Darat itu malah berdiri dari posisinya.

"Maaf, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Ujarnya langsung berlalu. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya tatapan pasrah orang-orang yang berharap pada keputusannya.

Jenderal AU Tobirama bahkan tidak mencegah.

Ya, dia cukup tau kalau Hashirama butuh berpikir. Dan tatkala dia sudah kembali ke ruangan ini, maka dia harus memberikan keputusan finalnya.

Tobirama tidak menyalahkannya, mengingat keputusan ini juga berat. Itulah kenapa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu.

.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0

.

**THE NEXT DAY / AREA-Z**

Pagi hari menjelang dan sinar mentari sudah mulai menyinari tanaman yang ada di Area Z. Memberikan mereka nutrisi cukup untuk berfotosintesis.

Diantara 6 organisme manusia yang tinggal di Area Z, rumah Shikamaru dan Ino adalah rumah yang nampaknya sudah mulai beraktivitas meskipun ini baru menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh.

Di sebuah meja makan patah yang kini sudah diperbaiki, Keluarga kecil itu kini sedang sarapan. Sarapan dengan lauk seadanya dan semampu Ino untuk memasak. Oke, ini adalah masalahnya, Ino itu bukan seorang istri yang sangat 'militan' dalam mengurus rumah. Meskipun beberapa hari yang lalu dia bilang dia ingin memasak untuk Shikamaru, namun yang dimasak Ino adalah makanan seadanya seperti telur ceplok yang dan segelas susu. Bukannya Ino tidak mau memasak yang lebih, namun dia tidak terlalu mahir. Itulah kenapa dari kemarin dia memilih menu yang 'aman' agar apa yang dia masak tidak berantakan.

Namun Jujur, Ino tidak suka ini. Pasalnya dari kemarin Shikamaru tidak berkomentar apapun atas masakan Ino. Tau kan kemarin-kemarin Shikamaru pernah mengejek mie instant yang dibuat Ino dengan sebutan asin? Eh sekarang Shikamaru benar-benar bahkan tidak mau repot-repot berkomentar. Padahal kan, masuk akalnya inilah disaat Shikamaru akan berkomentarkan? Bukannya kemarin saat mengomentari mie instant yang **sudah di takar dari pabrik** dengan sebutan asin.

Duduk di meja makan saling berhadapan, Ino memperhatikan Shikamaru yang sedang mengunyah, dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Shikamaru selesai makan dan dia akan makan setelahnya. Hal ini agar semisal Shikamaru protes dan minta dimasakkan yang lain, Ino tidak harus berhenti ditengah makannya.

"Kau khawatir masakanmu tidak enak?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino tentu saja terkejut. Dia membalas ucapan Shikamaru dengan tatapan Sinis.

"Gak."

Shikmaru menyendok suapan terakhirnya.

"Yah, terserah lah makan apa. Yang penting makan." Ujar Shikamaru cuek sebelum mengakhiri makannya dan berdiri. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan membawa piring kotornya ke westafel. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk ke lantai 2, meninggalkan Ino yang masih duduk di meja makan.

"Terserah laaah." Gumam Ino menirukan nada Shikamaru dengan dramatis.

Ino memutar bola matanya. Karena dia tidak mau ambil pusing, dia pun memilih menyendok nasi untuk dirinya sendiri dan mengambil lauk.

Ino menyuapkan nasi telur ke mulutnya sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hmp!"

Dengan segera, dia terburu-buru ke westafel dan memuntahkannya dari mulutnya. Lalu dia mengambil gelas besar air putih dan meneguknya. Setelah dia berhasil memahami apa yang dia makan, dia menatap tangga menuju lantai dua dimana Shikamaru naik beberapa menit lalu.

Menyadari kesalahannya, Ino pun merona merah dan mengumpat sendiri.

.

"Sial, Telur ceplok manis."

Yah, Ino nampaknya salah memasukkan gula ke telur masakannya.

.

Yang anehnya dimakan habis oleh Shikamaru.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Lain Shikamaru, lain Juga Sasuke. Pasalnya Hinata adalah orang yang frontal dalam mengutarakan ketidaksukaan. Hinata menolak ditindas lagi, itulah kenapa dia memutuskan untuk memonopoli kasur dan menendang Sasuke setiap kali Sasuke naik. Yap, dia tidak mau tidur di kursi lagi dan berakhir badannya pegal-pegal.

Imbasnya, Sasuke harus tidur di lantai samping tempat tidur. Sasuke sih tidak masalah, hanya saja Hinata semakin menyebalkan pasalnya dia seakan ingin membuat Hidup Sasuke semakin sengsara. Hinata dengan sengaja menghabiskan air di bak agar Sasuke kesulitan mandi, Hinata juga sengaja melempar pakaian kotor Sasuke yang tengah dijemur ke sembarang tempat tatkala Hinata butuh ruang untuk pakaiannya sendiri. Yang paling parah, Sasuke akan dilempari sesuatu apabila lelaki itu mengajak Hinata bicara.

Bahkan pagi ini..

Sasuke sedang membaca buku di beranda rumah tatkala dilihatnya Hinata keluar dengan keanjang penuh tomat dan tanpa aba-aba membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Oi." Sasuke tentu saja protes, pasalnya dia tau kalau Hinata tidak mau lagi menemani Sasuke masuk ke kebun dan akan emosi apabila Sasuke di kebun terlalu lama (Jika Sasuke tidak terlihat cukup lama oleh Hinata, dimata Hinata, Sasuke terkesan mencurigakan). Itulah kenapa kemarin Sasuke membawa keranjang dan memetik tomat cukup banyak.

Lah, ini tomatnya malah dibuang ke tempat sampah oleh Hinata.

Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke marah. Menegaskan isyarat seakan Hinata tidak suka tomat Sasuke memenuhi kulkas. Dengan cuek, Hinata berjalan masuk setelah melenyapkan sepenuhnya tomat-tomat itu.

Sayangnya, sebelum sempat memasuki rumah, Dia mendengar nada menantang dari Sasuke.

"Aku tau tenggorokanmu sakit dan kau masih kesulitan bicara. Namun jika kau terus bersikap kekanak-kanakan, aku tidak segan-segan akan menghajarmu." Tantang Sasuke.

Hinata tentu saja menyambut ucapan Sasuke itu layaknya pernyataan perang. Dia melempar keranjang tomat ke sembarang arah dan tanpa aba-aba menarik Sasuke dengan cara mencengkram kerahnya.

Hinata hampir saja melayangkan tendangan ke arah Sasuke apabila mereka berdua tidak dipergoki oleh Naruto yang keluar rumah.

"Hey hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jangan bertengar ih!" Teriak Naruto mencoba melerai.

Hinata dan Sasuke menoleh, namun masih dalam posisi saling cengkram.

Hinata hanya melirik Naruto sebentar sebelum akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya dari Sasuke. Tanpa penjelasan, dia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian untuk menjelaskan kejadiannya kepada Naruto.

"_**Sasu-chan,**_ apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Tidak ada apa-apa." Ujar Sasuke memungut keranjang yang dibuang oleh Hinata. Detik berikutnya, dia memilih beranjak ke kebun dan memetik lagi beberapa tomat.

**..**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**..**

_**Skip**_

Sebagai seorang yang dipaksa tinggal dengan seorang kriminal. Sakura sebenarnya tidak suka menulis diary. Namun beberapa hari belakangan, Sakura sudah banyak berpikir dan mendapat kesimpulan yang lebih rasional dalam mengatasi masalah ini.

Hari ini di jam ini, dia tengah duduk di meja belajar di dalam kamar sembari mengisi lembar demi lembar sebuah buku berwarna biru laut. Err.. mungkin menyebutnya sebuah diary kurang tepat, pasalnya buku tersebut tidak menceritkan tentang Sakura sama sekali. Alih-alih, buku tersebut sengaja dibuat Sakura sebagai **Jurnal **yang membahas** Naruto.**

Oke aku jelaskan. Di dalam buku itu, Sakura membaginya ke tiga bagian rapi dengan judul di setiap bagiannya. Bagian pertama Berjudul **Naruto**¸Bagian kedua berjudul **Naruko** dan Bagian ketiga berjudul **Menma. **Konten yang sakura tulis adalah segala hal yang berkaitan dengan kepribadian. Setiap detail percakapan, hobi, kebiasaan dan apa yang Sakura pikirkan tentang mereka.

Sebagai contoh, Sakura mengisi Bab **Naruto** dengan detail keahlian Naruto dalam memasak, setiap menu yang pernah dia masak di rumah ini, bahkan beberapa percakapan yang pernah Sakura lakukan dengannya.

Di Bab **Naruko, **Sakura menulis tentang detail kepribadian Naruko, yang mana sebagian besar berisi tentang hal yang dia suka dan hal yang tidak dia suka.

Kemarin, Naruko menjelaskan sebuah poin yang sangat penting tentang_Cahaya._**Cahaya** adalah istilah 'menempati' yang digunakan para kesadaran untuk bangun. Naruko menjelaskan, bahwa agar salah satu kesadaran di dalam Naruto bisa menempati tubuhnya, mereka harus memegang _Cahaya_ itu sebelum dapat keluar. Dan dari semua kesadaran yang ada, harus ada orang yang mengontrol siapa-siapa saja yang bisa memegang cahaya tersebut.

Dalam kasus Naruto, Sosok pengontrol itu adalah Naruko. Dengan kata lain, hanya dia yang bisa memberi izin kesadaran mana saja yang bisa keluar dan tidak. Meskipun begitu, apabila salah satu kesadaran sedang menempati tubuh Naruto, kesadaran lain tidak bisa merebut secara paksa tubuh Naruto yang sedang ditempati.

Yang terakhir, di Bab **Menma,** Sakura juga menuliskan beberapa hal. Namun belum terlalu banyak. Yang paling menonjol di bab ini adalah kata 'BAJINGAN' besar yang Sakura tulis di halaman pertama bab. Diikuti dengan beberapa kalimat yang mendeskripsikan sifat Menma (menurut Sakura).

Memang sih, kebiasaan baru Sakura ini terkesan seperti pengisi waktu luang saja. Namun Sakura percaya bahwa mempelajari setiap kepribadian akan sangat membantu misinya kedepan. Itulah kenapa Sakura melakukannya.

"Hahh.." Sakura menghela nafas dalam setelah dia selesai menulis 1 paragraf lain di bab milik Naruko.

Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatannya dan menyimpan buku itu di laci meja. Sakura kemudian melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

Setelah melamun selama beberapa detik, dia kemudian beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berniat mengecek keadaan Naruto.

.

.

_**Di Bawah**_

Dari tangga paling bawah, Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Pasalnya dilihatnya Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia diam statis sembari menatap ke arah pekarangan rumah. Sebelum sempat bertanya, mata Sakura menyadari sosok sosok Kapten Azuma dan salah satu anak buahnya kini tengah berdiri di depan rumah Sakura.

Apa lagi ini.

**,**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"Bukankah kemarin kalian sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak boleh kesini." Ujar Naruto frontal kepada Kapten Azuma. Namun kapten itu hanya cuek, dia hanya menghisap rokoknya santai, mengabaikan sepenuhnya satu anak buahnya yang dia ajak kesini sudah gemetar dan gusar.

Sakura keluar untuk menyambut beberapa detik kemudian.

"K-Kapten Azuma, kenapa anda kesini?" tanya Sakura. Dia sedikit gugup mengingat tatkala kemarin kapten Azuma datang tanpa peringatan seperti ini, dia membawa kabar buruk.

Azuma menghela nafas. Dia diam memberi jeda bahkan sampai membuat Shikamaru-Ino, dan Hinata keluar dari rumah masing-masing. Sasuke muncul dari kebun.

"Kau.. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan sekara—"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat masalah." Azuma memotong ucapan Sasuke. Dia menginjak rokoknya di tanah dan melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, dia memperhatikan sosok Azuma yang berbeda dibanding saat mengkonfrontasi Shikamaru kemarin. Jika kala itu dia datang bersama pasukan dan perlengkapan militer penuh. Sekarang dia datang dengan pakaian santai bersama seorang anak buak perempuan yang berpakaian santai pula. Melihat tidak ada Humvee di sekitar, dia nampaknya jalan kaki.

Mengabaikan tatapan Intimidasi Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Azuma pun mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Sakura, Hinata dan Ino, Aku ingin kalian ikut aku ke rumah kepala desa sebentar. Atasan ingin berbicara dengan kalian." Ujar Azuma menjelaskan. Dia melirik Para Letnan muda yang kini berdiri di beranda rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Ap maksudmu ikut denganmu?" tanya Naruto curiga. Dia mendahului ketiga perempuan yang nampaknya punya pertanyaan yang sama.

"Hanya Briefing singkat. Kami tidak akan mengambil mereka dari kalian." Ujar Azuma.

"HA! Mana mau aku mengizinkan bunga ikut dengan—"

"Naruko... _Please." _Sakura menegur Naruto dengan memegang tangannya. Mencoba meyakinkan Naruto untuk tidak membantah Azuma. Yap, Apapun briefing yang dimaksud, pastinya adalah hal penting.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia tidak mau hal ini berakhir begitu saja. Mengabaikan tatapan Tajam Hinata padanya, dia pun mencoba menolak 'permintaan' Azuma.

"Jika kami bilang tidak, kau bisa ap—"

"Kau takut Sasuke?" Azuma langsung membantah Sasuke bahkan sebelum Sasuke selesai bicara.

"Ha?" Balas Sasuke Sinis.

Azuma menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Kau takut, semisal satu briefing singkat yang akan terjadi setelah ini bisa meruntuhkan rencana busuk kalian?" balas Azuma dengan nada menantang.

Sasuke diam seribu bahasa. Dia melirik Hinata sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya hanya mendengus. Takut? Mana ada Sasuke takut.

"Hn. Terserah lah." Ujar Sasuke. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi mendekati rumah. Melewati Hinata tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Azuma tersenyum licik dan mengasumsikan kalau sikap Sasuke berati Hinata boleh pergi. Azuma kemudian melirik ke Ino dan Shikamaru yang diam di depan rumah mereka.

Ino yang ditatap tentu saja menoleh sekilas kepada Shikamaru. Gelagatnya memang terkesan meminta Izin, namun bukan itu yang Ino lakukan. Dia hanya mencoba memastikan Shikamaru tidak bersikap _kontra_ dengan hal ini.

"Kalau mau pergi, pergi saja." Ujar Shikamaru. Dia menatap malas Azuma dan bergantian ke Ino.

"..."

"Lagian, tidak peduli usaha apapun yang kalian lakukan, kalian tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku dalam menyusun rencana." Ujar Shikamaru yang entah kenapa sangat sombong.

Dih. Sumpah. Kalimat barusan sangat menyebalkan di telinga Ino. Lebih menyebalkan lagi karena Shikamaru detik berikutnya langsung memposisikan diri rebahan di kursi bale-bale di beranda rumah.

..

Setelah membujuk. Pada akhirnya Hinata, Ino dan Sakura diperbolehkan pergi.

Hampir saja kelima orang itu melangkahkan kaki menjauh semisal Kapten Azuma tidak mencegah anak buahnya.

"Sersan Matsuri. Kau tunggu disini." Ujar Azuma.

"Ha?" Sersan yang bersangkutan tentu saja langsung kaget.

Azuma melirik Naruto yang masih berdiri di beranda rumahnya sembari memperhatikan.

"Kau disini sebagai jaminan. Juga kau bertugas mengawasi mereka selama istri mereka pergi." Jelas Azuma.

"A-Apa?" Lutut Matsuri langsung Lemas. Tunggu, dia tidak salah dengar? Kaptennya ini barusaja memerintahkannya untuk tinggal dan menemani 3 orang kriminal paling sadis di seluruh negeri?

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata hanya menatap Matsuri nanar. Tatapan Itu Masuri asumsikan sebagai tatapan tidak yakin.

"T-Tunggu kapten. Anda tidak bisa meninggalkanku sendiri disin—"

Sayang sekali, di detik Sersan Matsuri protes, Keempat orang itu sudah cuek dan memilih berlalu pergi.

.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TBC**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note :** Wesseyyy.. Hanzama Is Back. Err,, Sekedar klarifikasi, sebenarnya rencana chapter 11 originalnya tidak seperti ini. Namun Hanzama memutuskan untuk membuat ulang dengan adegan yang berbeda karena chapter ini sangat penting untuk mengawali konflik di **WEEK 2.** Jadi mohon maaf kalau telat apdet.

Oh iya, Hanzama mau berterimakasih atas _Feedback_ yang para sobat reader berikan. Sangat membantu dan membangun. Hanzama sangat berharap feedback berupa review akan terus kawan2 tinggalkan sebagai pengingat dan penyemangat Hanzama untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini.

Pokoknya, untuk menutup, Hanzama mendakan semoga kawan2 sekalian sehat selalu. Jangan lupa jaga diri di musim pandemi ini.

Semoga juga kita dapat bertemu lagi di chapter depan.

Sekian. Bye.

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. Final Order

Sersan Matsuri duduk sembari bergidik ngeri di kursi bale-bale milik kediaman Sakura. Pandangannya lurus ke sosok Shikamaru yang nampak tertidur di kursi berbentuk serupa di kediaman milik Ino.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Pasca dirinya ditinggal dengan semena-mena oleh kapten Azuma, dia mati gaya dan mematung di tempat karena tidak tau harus bagaimana. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian sosok Naruto dengan lancangnya menarik tangan Matsuri dan membawanya duduk di kursi ini tanpa berucap apapun. Lelaki berambut kuning itu kemudian masuk ke rumah dan meninggalkan Matsuri dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

Meskipun Kapten Azuma bilang kalau dia harus mengawasi ketiga kriminal ini, Sersan Matsuri tentu saja salah kaprah atas apa yang harus dia lakukan. Pasalnya, tidak hanya dia tidak mampu membela diri apabila dia diapa-apakan (Matsuri tidak membawa senjata), dia juga di detik ini kehilangan visual kepada dua orang kriminal yang tinggal di area ini (Sasuke ada di dalam rumahnya sedari tadi, dan Naruto juga masuk ke rumah beberapa menit lalu)

'_Duh gimana nih'_

Pikiran liar terus membayanginya seiring dia tidak punya rencana. Dia terus membayangkan hal _sinister_ seperti Naruto akan keluar dari rumah dan dengan tiba-tiba menancapkan pisau ke perut Matsuri, atau dia akan disiksa sebagai subyek untuk 'mengisi waktu' selama Letnan Sakura, Hinata dan Ino pergi. _Pokoknya_, pikiran Matsuri sedang tidak berpikir jernih sekarang.

DEG.

Matsuri hampir saja berteriak saat dilihatnya sosok Naruto keluar dari rumah dan menatapnya tajam. Pandangan tajam itu sangat menusuk dan membuat Matsuri merinding.

Bahkan..

Merinding yang Matsuri rasakan bertambah parah saat disadarinya Naruto mulai menyuguhinya secangkir teh.

"..."

"Minumlah." Ujar Naruto.

_SIal! Apa teh ini ada racunnya?!_

"Teh ini tidak ada racunnya."

"Um. Oke."

_Wait.. Kalau dia bohong gimana?_

**.**

**Disclaimer : **_Segala karakter yang digunakan disini adalah ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto. Hanzama tidak berniat untuk melanggar hak cipta ataupun sebagainya. Segala bentuk kesamaan yang disajikan disini tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah untuk menghibur pembaca._

**Sinister Romance © Hanzama**

**Rating : M (For Save)**

**Genre : **Romance,Family, Crime

**Warning **Crack Pair, Typo, EYD berantakan, Gaje

Hinata disini adalah versi RTN (Road To Ninja)/Yandere

**Pair : **NaruSaku, SasuHinaRTN, ShikaIno

.

.

.

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **_Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah Terroris yang akan dieksekusi mati selama 1 bulan lagi. Setelah divonis atas kejahatan mereka, mereka mengancam bahwa mereka sudah menanam sekitar 80 bom di seluruh penjuru ibukota, yang bisa mereka aktifkan kapan saja. Dan mereka tidak akan mengatakan dimana bom itu sebelum mereka mendapatkan permintaan terakhir mereka... yaitu mendapatkan istri yang dapat mereka nikahi._

_.._

_**XxXx**_

Berjalan dalam diam, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino membuntut kapten Azuma menyusuri jalan ber-_paving_ yang dikelilingi kebun bunga matahari yang menghubungkan antara Area Z dan desa Myobokuzan. Jika menaiki mobil, perjalanan mereka ini bisa lebih cepat. Namun karena mereka berjalan kaki, perlu waktu setidaknya 20 menit untuk mereka sampai ke desa tersebut.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan. Bahkan Kapten Azuma pun hanya diam sembari memimpin jalan. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata juga tidak berniat mengobrol atau semacamnya. Hanya suasana langkah kaki mereka masing-masing yang menemani mereka hingga sampai ke gerbang desa.

Sesampainya di desa, mereka disambut oleh pemandangan yang sepenuhnya kontras. Sebuah pemukiman yang awalnya hanyalah rumah-rumah warga, kini berasimilasi dengan tenda-tenda militer yang didirikan di beberapa titik.

Desa Myobokuzan memang tidak besar, dan hanya dihuni sekitar 40 kepala keluarga saja. Itulah kenapa, tatkala desa kecil itu dijadikan basis komando militer, kau akan melihat warga berpakaian santai dan orang-orang berpakaian militer bercampur aduk. Sakura sih, tidak terlalu memperhatikan detail. Tapi nampaknya, personil milter yang ditempatkan di area ini ditambah pasca kejadian ketiga kriminal kabur kemarin.

Oke, atasan memang nampaknya tidak mau ambil resiko, Bahkan sebelum memasuki Area Z kemarin, _Ankle Monitor_ mereka bertiga yang dilepas sudah diganti dengan yang baru (yang lebih canggih)

Kembali ke rumah yang familiar, Ketiga istri muda itu disambut oleh istri kepala desa yang menyalami mereka. Setelah mengobrol sebentar, mereka pun diarahkan oleh Kapten Azuma untuk masuk ke rumah kepala desa (yang oleh pemilik memang dipinjamkan sebagai tempat rapat).

"Kuingatkan, apapun yang kalian dengar nanti, Tolong jangan melakukan reaksi berlebihan." Ujar Azuma kepada Sakura, Hinata dan Ino.

Mendengar nasehat itu, ketiga orang itu bingung. Bahkan.. Lebih bingung lagi tatkala Kapten Azuma tidak ikut masuk dan menutup pintu dari luar.

.

**[Chapter 12** : Final Order]

.

_Skip_

"APA?!"

Dan..Yaps, Sakura nampaknya lupa dengan nasehat yang diberikan oleh kapten Azuma beberapa menit lalu. Karena belum lewat 20 menit ketiga istri muda itu ada di ruangan, dan dia sudah meneriaki kolonel Jiraya dengan nada marah.

Jiraya sendiri, memaklumi reaksi yang diberikan Sakura.

"Letnan Sakura, ini keputusan atasan."

"Anda tidak bercanda kan?"

Kolonel Jiraya. Dia datang jauh-jauh ke sini karena dia ingin menyampaikan mandat langsung dari Jenderal Hashirama. Yang mana mandat tersebut adalah hasil dari rapat kemarin yang memberikan kesimpulkan bahwa ** Jenderal Hashirama setuju untuk menganggap bahwa bom HE adalah bohong dan mereka bertiga (para kriminal) akan dijemput untuk dieksekusi **_**besok.**_

"Sebentar Kolonel, jadi maksud anda. Karena satgas gabungan pencarian bom tidak menemukan apapun saat pencarian, kalian langsung menyimpulkan kalau bom itu adalah bohong?" tanya Ino me_rekapitulasi_ ucapan Kolonel Jiraya.

"Ya." Kolonel Jiraya mengangguk.

Ino mengernyitkan dahi. Sebentar, Banyak sekali informasi yang masuk ke otak Ino kala ini. Bahkan saking banyaknya, _neuron_ otaknya sangat sulit memproses logika yang terjadi.

Ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Ini adalah keputusan yang sudah dipikir matang berdasarkan fakta lapangan. 600 lebih lokasi sudah di cek, dan bom itu tidak ditemukan. Untuk meredamkan gelisah dari orang-orang kalangan atas (para pejabat pemerintahan), Para petinggi militer harus memberikan kesimpulan. Dan.. Inilah kesimpulan yang keluar pasca rapat kemarin." Ujar Jiraya menjelaskan.

Sakura diam mematung. Sedikit belum kuasa menerima hal yang terlalu mendadak ini.

"..ikan."

Jiraya menoleh. Ino dan Sakura juga sama, saat didengarnya sosok Hinata berbicara. Nada suaranya serak, namun dia mencoba berbicara sekuat tenaga.

"Sembilan alamat.. yang kuberikan.. Kalian sudah memeriksanya dengan benar .. belum?" tanya Hinata. Suaranya parau, menandakan kalau pita suaranya belum sembuh sepenuhnya pasca dicekoki bensin oleh Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu.

Ino dan Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, dan kemudian menoleh ke kolonel Jiraya.

Jiraya menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Sudah.. dan Hasilnya nihil."

"..."

Hinata diam.

Sebentar.. Hinata masih merasa ini tidak masuk akal! Sasuke kemarin menyiksa Hinata gara-gara _blueprint _yang Hinata potret. Bahkan Hinata harus menelan bensin untuk mempertahankan informasi yang dia ambil (meskipun gagal). Sekarang, tatkala Hinata sudah memberikan 9 alamat yang Hinata **ingat** atas kejadian itu, orang ini bilang kalau di alamat tersebut tidak ditemukan apapun.

Hinata menunduk menahan emosi. kepalanya pusing dan nafasnya berat. Jadi kemarin Sasuke menyiksa Hinata untuk alasan apa? Kesenangan?

Sunyi. Beberapa detik sunyi menghampiri ruangan itu karena Kolonel Jiraya masih tidak enak hati untuk menyampaikan keputusan atasan itu. Namun karena misi harus dijalankan dan keamanan negara harus ditegakkan, dia pun pada akhirnya harus mengutarakan satu-satunya maksud utama dia datang jauh-jauh kesini.

Dan. Dilihat dari raut wajah ketiga istri muda yang ada di depannya. Informasi yang diberikan oleh Jiraya nampaknya tidak terlalu disambut dengan suka-cita. Entah kenapa.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**.**

**Meanwhile / Reruntuhan Hellfire**

"HAA?!"

Kapten Shizune yang sedang memimpin beberapa personil dan pekerja untuk menggali reruntuhan Hellfire dibuat kaget dengan berita yang dia terima dari pusat.

Berita yang datang beberapa menit yang lalu itu sepenuhnya membuat Shizune harus menghentikan pekerjaannya. Pasalnya berita itu sangat penting dan berasal langsung dari Jenderal Hashirama.

"Apa maksudnya para kriminal itu akan dieksekusi besok?!" Ujar Shizune tidak paham. Dia memegang surat yang lengkap dengan tanda tangan Jenderal Hashirama. Well, yeah, satu-satunya alasan surat ini datang secara fisik adalah karena komunikasi militer masih _offline_ di saluran tertentu untuk menghindari serangan Temari (jika masih ada).

Kurir dari surat itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia menjelaskan semampunya.

"Sepertinya keputusan ini diambil saat rapat bersama Jenderal Angkatan udara Kemarin."

Shizune mengernyitkan dahi. Oke, terlepas dari rincian yang dibeberkan di surat tersebut, ada beberapa hal yang Shizune masih belum mengerti. Di surat itu tertulis bahwa : _Karena keamanan nasional harus ditegakkan dan mempertimbangkan kurangnya bukti tentang ancaman Bom, maka eksekusi akan dipercepat._

Memang sih, itu berita bagus, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal benak Shizune. Informasi yang didapat tentang ketiga kriminal itu terlalu sedikit, dan setiap _puzzle_ tentang mereka belum terpecahkan. Itulah kenapa Shizune ada disini sekarang, melakukan penggalian reruntuhan karena dia hendak merangkai dan mencari kepingan puzzle itu.

Namun jika dari atasan mengatakan bahwa semuanya sudah selesai dan eksekusi akan dilaksanakan besok? Shizune harus bagaimana?

Shizune diam berpikir.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan?" tanya kurir surat yang ada di depannya.

Shizune menoleh ke sekitar. Pandangannya beralih ke sosok **Kapten Inuzuka Hana** dan Pasukan _Korps Demolition _yang hendak masuk ke reruntuhan membawa C4 dan kapak.

Shizune pada akhirnya memutuskan.

"Bilang ke markas pusat kalau kami akan tetap melanjutkan penggalian." Jelas Shizune.

Yah, penggalian harus dilanjutkan. Lagipula, Shizune tidak mungkin membatalkan penggalian jika sudah sampai sejauh ini. Toh, ada beberapa pasukan khusus lain yang sengaja ditugaskan disini untuk membantu.

"Kalau mereka dieksekusi besok, maka itu bagus. Kami akan tetap mencari informasi untuk berjaga-jaga." Jelas Shizune.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ujar Kurir surat itu memberi hormat.

Shizune membalas hormat kurir itu secara formal. Dan kurir itu pun berlalu pergi.

_._

_._

_._

.

"Hei kau. Bantu aku membawa kotak-kotak ini." Ujar Shizune memanggil seorang lelaki muda untuk membantunya membawa persediaan

Pria muda itu mendekat tanpa bicara dan langsung membawa kotak-kotak itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hm, Aku tidak mengenalimu. Kau dari satuan apa?" tanya Shizune.

Lelaki itu menoleh.

"Pasukan Delta, anak buah kapten Kakashi." Ujar lelaki itu.

Shizune manggut-manggut.

"Rekrutan baru ya? Kau pasti sangat hebat karena setahuku kakashi sangat pilih-pilih dalam mencari anah buah." Balas Shizune basa-basi.

"Haha.. Mana ada. Saya hanyalah pesuruh di satuan tersebut."

.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**.**_

**Di luar rumah kepala desa.**

Sakura dan Ino sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sembari menunggu Hinata yang nampaknya diberikan briefing khusus oleh Kolonel Jiraya, mereka mencoba merasionalkan keputusan dari atasan mereka.

"Ino.."

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Sakura bersender di tembok rumah kepala desa. Pandangannya lurus melihat beberapa personil militer lalu lalang jauh di jalan desa.

Ino yang duduk di bangku menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura dengan diam yang cukup panjang. Yah, jika ditanya bagaimana, Ino jujur tidak tau. Pikirannya bercampur aduk sekarang. Disatu sisi, Ino setuju apabila eksekusi mereka bertiga dipercepat, karena artinya, pernikahan konyol ini bisa berakhir lebih awal. Namun dilain sisi, keputusan ini terlalu terburu-buru. Dan satu kalimat dari Shikamaru yang dia utarakan kepada Ino sebelum datang kesini sangat mengganjal di benak ino.

"_Tidak peduli apapun usaha kalian, kalian tidak akan mampu mengalahkanku dalam menyusun rencana."_

Ino tidak tau apakah itu ancaman atau hanyalah respon spontan. Namun yang jelas, ino tau kalau Otak Shikamaru lebih cerdas daripada Ino. Jika dia tau bahwa besok dia akan dieksekusi, entah rencana gila apa yang bisa dia pikirkan sebelum itu terjadi.

"Aku tidak tau _Forehead."_ Ujar Ino, dia menghela nafas dalam.

Sebenarnya, Kolonel Jiraya sudah meyakinkan mereka bahwa proses penjemputan besok akan dilakukan dengan _Daya tempur penuh_. Dalam artian, untuk menghindari perlawanan dari mereka bertiga, maka pasukan yang akan dikirim tidak sedikit dan berisi satuan elite terpilih.

Jam penjemputan juga sengaja tidak diberitahukan kepada Ino, Hinata dan Sakura. Hal ini bertujuan sebagai serangan dadakan agar presentase keberhasilan penagkapan meningkat. Orang-orang militer pastinya tau kalau ketiga orang itu lebih berbahaya dari yang diperkirakan mempertimbangkan kejadian kemarin. Dan orang-orang militer juga pastinya tau, kalau ketiga kriminal itu pastinya akan melakukan perlawanan 'entah apa' tatkala mereka dijemput.

Namun Kolonel Jiraya nampaknya tidak mau menahan diri. Dia cukup percaya diri selama mereka bertiga tidak tau akan informasi, maka semua akan berjalan lancar.

_Cklek._

Hinata keluar dari ruangan, membawa sebuah surat yang kemudian dengan cuek dia buang ke tempat sampah disamping pintu. Dia kemudian melirik Sakura dan Ino yang nampaknya menunggunya sedari tadi.

Kedua istri muda itu balas menatap Hinata. Dilihat dari manapun, 'awan mendung' di kepala Hinata nampaknya berubah lebih pekat pasca dia diberitahu oleh Kolonel Jiraya tadi kalau informasi yang dia berikan ke Jenderal Hashirama kemarin tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir.

"..ya." Hinata membalas pelan.

Meskipun begitu, ekspresi wajahnya sangat kontras dengan ucapannya. Ino menatap Hinata kasihan. Memang sih Ino dan Sakura juga mendapat perlakuan 'tidak manusiawi' dari suami mereka masing-masing. Namun Ino tau, alasan Naruto (Menma) meracuni Sakura dengan LSD adalah karena Sakura mengirim Morse ke pegunungan. Sedangkan alasan Shikamaru hampir saja mengajak bunuh diri dengan Missile Hellfire adalah karena kedatangan Pasukan Kapten Shizune memang diluar 'perjanjian' ino dan Shikamaru dalam mengurusi Temari.

Keduanya saling behubungan, dan Sakura juga sudah meminta maaf kepada Ino dan Hinata atas keputusannya mengirim morse tanpa persetujuan Ino dan Hinata terlebih dahulu.

Namun dalam Kasus Hinata dan Sasuke, semuanya benar-benar diluar Konteks. Hinata dipukuli dan dipaksa meminum bensin karena berusaha melindungi informasi yang terbukti palsu. Kenapa Sasuke melakukannya? Pastinya itulah yang membebani pikiran Hinata saat ini.

"Kalau begitu kita sebaiknya kemba—"

"Tunggu."

Hinata dan Sakura menoleh ke Ino yang barusaja berucap memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Um.. Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling desa dulu." Ujar Ino menyarankan.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ino. Ini bukan waktunya untuk—"

"Kalian lihat padang bunga matahari di samping desa kan? ayo kita kesana!" Ino memotong dengan cepat.

Sakura diam berpikir sejenak sebelum paham apa maksud Ino yang sebenarnya. Gadis pirang ini mencoba mencari alasan untuk jauh dari para suami sedikit lebih lama.

"Ino—"

"Ayolah Kalian, **Mereka** tidak akan menghancurkan Ibukota hanya karena kita terlambat pulang 20-40 menit." Lanjut Ino memaksa. Dia menggengam kedua tangan rekannya untuk meyakinkan.

Sakura masih ragu.

"Pergilah."

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata menoleh ke Kapten Azuma yang datang.

"Pergilah. Matsuri tidak akan keberatan untuk menjaga suami kalian sedikit lebih lama." Ulang Azuma, menyetujui ide Ino yang ingin melihat kebun bunga matahari.

"Anda Serius?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya." Azuma melirik jam tangannya. "Aku akan mencari kalian 30 menit dari sekarang." Lanjut Azuma.

Menimang sebentar, Sakura mengangguk pamit sebelum Ino menarik dirinya dan Hinata menjauh.

.

.

"_Kau baik sekali Azuma."_

Azuma menoleh ke ambang pintu rumah kepala desa saat Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sudah sepenuhnya menjauh. Dilihatnya, sosok Kolonel Jiraya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu

"Kolonel." Azuma memberi hormat.

"Maaf. Saya memutuskan dengan lancang." Lanjut Azuma, menyinggung soal memperbolehkan ketiga istri muda itu untuk melihat padang bunga matahari.

"Hahaha tak apa. Lagipula, dari raut wajah mereka, mereka memang butuh refreshing." Balas Jiraya.

"..."

Azuma kemudian melihat sosok kolonelnya itu mengambil sesuatu dari tempat sampah. Azuma tentu saja heran. Melihat Seorang Kolonel mengorek tempat sampah adalah hal yang tidak biasa. Itulah kenapa Azuma bertanya.

"Itu apa kolonel?" tanya Azuma saat Jiraya mengeluarkan secarik amplop dari situ. Tanpa ragu, amplop itu Jiraya perlihatkan ke Azuma.

"Itu surat dari Inuzuka Kiba kepada Hyuuga Hinata. Baca saja kalau penasaran." Lanjut Juraya.

Azuma pada akhirnya menerima dan membuka amplop itu.

"Beberapa Hari yang lalu, Inuzuka Kiba datang ke kantorku dan meminta penjelasan tentang misi yang dilaksanakan Hinata. Namun karena segala Hal tentang misi ini bersifat rahasia, Aku menyuruh pemuda itu menulis surat dan aku berjanji akan menyampaikannya." Jelas Jiraya.

Azuma mendengarkan.

"Apa mereka.. adalah pasangan?" tanya Azuma.

"Ya." Jawab Azuma.

Azuma kemudian membaca surat singkat itu.

**xXx**

_Hinata, aku pulang lebih awal. Sebenarnya aku berharap kita bisa meluangkan waktu bersama di hari jadi kita. Aku sudah mempersiapkan hadiah spesial. Tapi Kolonel Jiraya bilang kau sedang ada misi._

_Tak apa, Kau fokus saja dengan misimu. Aku bisa menunggu. _

_-Kiba-_

_**xXx**_

_._

Azuma mengernyitkan dahi.

"Jika Letnan Hinata punya kekasih, kenapa dia menyetujui ikut misi ini?" tanya Azuma tidak mengerti.

Jiraya mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas, aku mempercayai mereka, karena mereka adalah anak buah Tsunade." Balas Kolonel Jiraya.

Azuma mengangguk.

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

_Skip_

Hamparan yang menjadi pemisah antara area Z dan desa Myobokuzan, adalah tempat yang penuh dengan kesejukan. Deretan bunga matahari yang ada di pinggiran jalan, ibarat sebuah taman megah tanpa tuan.

Ino, Hinata dan Sakura sedang berdiri di tanah miring saat mereka ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain disitu.

"_Ha! Itu temannya si kakak robot!"_

Tiga orang bocah yang nampaknya berumur sekitaran 5 tahun entah bermain apa disitu. Pandangan mereka lurus, namun nampak spesifik ke Hinata. Seorang gadis kecil diantara mereka nampak bercerita kepada kedua teman laki-lakinya.

"_Heh Iya itu yang berambut Ungu, Aku pernah melihat mereka di kebun berdua!"_

Ino berinisiatif mendekati mereka.

"Kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Ino saat sudah berada di depan mereka.

Ketiga bocah itu nampak diam, mereka kemudian saling toleh dan malah berdiskusi sendiri,

"_Jangan kasih tau dia."_

"_Iya."_

"_Tapi mereka kan teman-temannya kak robot."_

"_Pokoknya jangan, Kita kan udah dapat kumbangnya, nanti kalau diminta gimana?"_

"..." Ino memperhatikan. Rahasia mereka yang sedang mencari kumbang benar-benar jelas terdengar di telinga Ino.

"Yang kalian maksud kak robot, siapa?" tanya Sakura yang ikut mendekat. Hinata mengikuti dari belakang.

"Um.. Itu.. Kakak yang rambutnya gini." Ujar si bocah perempuan, dia mengangkat rambut bagian belakangnya dengan tangan.

Ketiga istri muda itu langsung tau kalau gadis kecil ini mencoba menirukan gaya rambut Sasuke.

"Kalian tau dia darimna?" tanya Ino. Nadanya sedikit kaget dan menyelidik.

"Yukimi yang tau. Dia bilang dia bertemu dengan manusia setengah robot di tempat rahasianya tentara." Ujar salah satu bocah laki-laki. Dia menunjuk lurus, jauh ke tempat area Z berada.

"Aku tidak bohong kok! Kami juga bicara, dia bilang namanya **Hasuke."** Ujar gadis kecil bernama Yukimi itu.

Sakura dan Ino langsung kaget. Meskipun dia salah menyebutkan nama. Namun tidak salah lagi kalau yang dimaksud pasti Sasuke.

Tunggu, jadi bocah ini pernah masuk ke Area Z? tanpa Izin?

"Kami mau kesana dan memberikan hadiah kepadanya, karena dia pernah memberiku pisang." Ujar Yukimi. Dia menunjukkan sebuah kantung plastik berisi sebuah kumbang aneh berwarna emas.

"..." Ketiga istri muda itu tidak merespon. Namun mereka nampak kaget.

"Ya. Itu jika kau tidak berbohong sih." Ujar salah satu teman laki-lakinya. Dia nampaknya belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan ucapan gadis kecil itu.

"Aku tidak bohong kok! Dia benar-benar ada tau! Tangannya kayak robot!" balas Yukimi yakin.

"_**Pulanglah." **_

Ketiga bocah itu menoleh ke Hinata, hanya untuk mendapati tatapan Tajam dari perempuan itu.

"_Pulanglah!" _Bentak Hinata dengan suara serak. Sakura dan Ino langsung kaget dan menoleh ke Hinata.

Gadis kecil diantara mereka nampakya cukup cerdas, karena dia langsung bisa menyimpulkan apa yang Hinata maksud.

"Ih. Enggak! Aku mau kasih hadiah ini ke kakak robot!" Ujar Yukimi.

Hinata langsung ter_trigger._ Detik ini, dia sudah banyak pikiran dan dia tidak mau menambahnya dengan mengurusi bocah-bocah yang tidak tau apa-apa ini.

Sayangnya, Hinata tidak sanggup mengontrol diri dan malah dengan kasar merebut kantung plastik dari Yukimi dan membuangnya. Membuat kumbang yang ada di dalamnya lepas.

"Kubilang pulang!" Bentak Hinata kasar.

"H-Hinata?" respon Sakura kaget.

Dan yap, benar saja. Hal tersebut langsung membuat Yukimi menangis keras.

"Hei!" Tegur salah satu teman Yukimi.

Yukimi yang tidak kuasa menahan marah pada akhirnya berlalu pergi setelah sebelumnya melempar segumpal tanah tepat ke baju Hinata. Membuat Baju Hinata kotor.

Tatapan tajam Hinata masih belum hilang hingga pada akhirnya dua bocah lelaki yang masih ada di depannya mulai menendang kakinya, dan melayangkan tinju asal asalan kepada Hinata.

Duakh!

"Kau bodoh!"

"Kami mencari kumbang itu selama tiga hari tau!"

Sakura dan Ino pun langsung mencoba melerai.

"Hei! Stop!"

"Lepas!"

"..."

.

.

.

_Hinata, Sayangku. Apa yang kau lakukan..._

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**TBC**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Author Note(s) **_: Hm, Kalian kira fanfic ini discontinue kan? Hwahahaha.. kalian tertipu! Hanzama Is Back! Now i'm faster, smarter, and more powerfull than eve—duak.. uhuk-uhuk.. ehem._

Sebelumnya Hanzama ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang masih nungguin, maaf juga kalau telat. Ingin rasanya kembali menulis rutin kyk dulu, tapi keadaan memaksa Hanzama untuk melakukan sebaliknya.

Ohiya, chapter depan eksekusi Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru ahh.. biar fanfic ini langsung tamat.. WKWKW.

Sebelum pamit, Hanzama ingatkan jaga diri dan jaga kesehatan. Jika ada kesempatan, kita bertemu lagi di chapter depan.

Ciao~

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-Later-**

_**SKIP,**_

Ini adalah hari yang panjang. Dan hal yang disampaikan oleh atasan Sakura, Hinata dan Ino pastinya akan cukup untuk menghantui otak mereka sepanjang malam.

Yang jelas, se-kalut apapun mereka, mereka tidak boleh terlihat mencurigakan apabila mereka tidak mau membuat rencana dari atasan mereka untuk **penyerbuan** besok ketahuan. Yap, mereka harus dipaksa menjadi gadis muka tebal sampai jam yang tidak diketahui besok. Memang sulit, namun itulah yang harus dilakukan.

Sakura, Hinata dan Ino kembali ke Area Z, hanya untuk mendapati kalau Ketiga suami mereka kini sedang asyik bermain kartu bersama Matsuri di pekarangan rumah Sakura.

"_Shikamaru! Kau pasti curang lagi!"_

"_Mana ada.. "_

Pemandangan itu adalah pemandangan yang santai dan bebas dari kejahatan. Namun dimata Kapten Azuma dan Hinata. Pemandangan itu adalah pemandangan jijik yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh orang-orang ini. _Oke, _Minus Sersan Matsuri tentunya karena dia kemungkinan besar memang dipaksa main.

Kedatangan ketiga istri plus kapten Azuma menandakan berakhirnya kesenangan mereka berempat (bertiga).

.

_**NaruSaku**_

"Oh. Kau sudah pulang Sakura-chan?"

"Ya."

"Oke. Aku sudah mempersiapkan makan malam. " Ujar Naruto menyambut Istrinya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, kepribadian Sakura hanya satu. Dan terlepas dari dia yang tidak punya dendam dengan **Naruto** maupun **Naruko**, namun semisal penjemputan untuk eksekusi besok berjalan lancar, maka Sakura tidak punya alasan untuk protes.

Yah, bagaimanapun, itulah yang diinginkan atasan. Dengan dieksekusinya Naruto, maka sosok **Menma **juga akan mati.

.

_**ShikaIno**_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan atasamu?" tanya Shikamaru cuek mengikuti Ino untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

"..." Ino diam. Itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh karena Ino tidak akan mungkin memberitahu Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tau apapun yang kalian bicarakan pastinya merugikan bagi kami." Jelas Shikamaru.

Deg! Ino tidak bisa membalas. Jangan bilang bahwa Shikamaru membaca detial setiap rencana Angkatan darat hanya dari raut wajah Ino.

Shikamaru melirik Ino malas.

"Kenapa tegang, Bukan berarti aku akan langsung tau setiap rencana kalian hanya dari membaca raut wajahmu."

"..."

.

_**SasuHina**_

Sedangkan Hinata, dia hanya masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menghampiri Sasuke. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan orang itu.

Yah, jika Sasuke dan Hinata akan tetap menjadi 'orang asing' sampai akhir Hayat Sasuke, maka biarlah. Toh, pernikahan ini bagi Hinata juga hanyalah sebuah lelucon.

.

_**Sersan Matsuri dan Kapten Azuma**_

"Kenapa kau malah bermain Kartu dengan mereka?" tanya Azuma kepada Sersan Matsuri

"Errr.."

Bukannya apa-apa, Matsuri memang sedari awal hanya duduk di kursi bale-bale di depan rumah Sakura. Bukan Matsuri yang mengajak mereka main kartu atau semacamnya. Semua terjadi begitu saja.

Bahkan setiap detik berada di samping ketiga orang tadi, Matsuri benar-benar merasa sangat dekat dengan kematian. Yah kan, mengingat mereka kriminal kelas berat yang mampu membuat seluruh tatanan militer kelabakan, dan Matsuri hanyalah prajurit pangkat rendah.

Bahkan tangan Matsuri masih gemetar sampai detik ini.

"Jika sudah sampai ke desa. Kau push up 100 kali." Ujar Azuma.

"Lah? Kok gitu Kapten."

"Hn. Bermain kartu dengan musuh, kau terlihat menyebalkan."

Astaga.

.

**0o0o0o0o0o -**_Another Later_**\- 0o0o0o0o**

**.**

_**Reruntuhan Hellfire**_

"Clear!"

DUAR!

Semenjak mulai masuk ke tempat ini, Entah sudah berapa pintu besi yang sudah diledakkan ole_h Korps Demolition._ Kapten Inuzuka Hana tidak menghitung. Yang jelas, dengan begini, tim pencari akan mudah melakukan pencarian informasi.

Penggalian di pintu masuk sudah dilakukan. Dan Siapa sangka kalau dibawah tempat yang terlihat seperti peternakan ini, berdiri sebuah tempat layaknya bunker. Tingkat pertama bunker sudah hancur lebur karena menurut laporan, missile Hellfire membumi hanguskan tempat ini secara merata beberapa waktu lalu.

Namun di tingkat kedua, masih banyak ruangan yang belum dijelajahi. Beberapa ruangan sepenuhnya kosong. Dan ruangan yang lain, biasanya terkunci atau berantakan.

Kapten Inuzuka Hana memasuki satu ruangan yang penuh dengan suku cadang beberapa saat lalu. Dan disamping ruangan itu, adalah sebuah ruangan runtuh yang dipenuhi dengan percikan darah dimana-mana. Entah apa yang terjadi disana.

Kapten Inuzuka Hana tidak tau apa, yang jelas, semakin mereka menghancurkan banyak pintu, semakin banyak pula hal yang ditemukan.

"Tunggu!"

Kapten muda tersebut mencegah anak buahnya untuk melayangkan kapak ke sebuah pintu kayu. Dia kemudian mengikuti instingnya untuk memutar knop pintu itu yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

Cklek.

Dibalik pintu itu, terdapat sebuah lorong panjang yang menurun ke bawah. Tangganya terbuat dari batu dan menuju lorong yang gelap.

"Apa kita akan turun Kapten?" tanya salah satu anak buahnya.

Kapten prempuan itu menimang sebentar, sebelum dia akhirnya membuat keputusan.

"Ah tidak. Sebaiknya kita kembali dulu dan memberitahu Shizune. Kita juga harus mempersiapka—"

**JDUARRRRRRRRRR!**

.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Sesuatu meledak. Ledakannya cukup besar sampai terdengar ke daerah paling pinggir Ibukota.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kamus :**

**Korps Demolition** _Diketuai oleh_** Kapten Inuzuka Hana**

**Tim Taktis / Tactical Unit** _Diketuai oleh_** Kapten Azuma**

**Pasukan Delta **_Diketuai Oleh _**Kapten Hatake Kakashi**

**Shizune **secara resmi adalah **kapten **dari **Pasukan khusus perempuan** dari **Satuan** **Komando 101**. Pasukan itu adalah tempat Sakura, Hinata dan Ino berada. Namun karena masalah terorisme yang terjadi sekarang. Pasukan itu dilebur sementara dan dijadikan satu dengan **Pasukan pencari Bom** yang diketuai langsung oleh **Mayor Tsunade.**

**.**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. Act Of Justice

Shizune terduduk lemas di tanah. Pandangannya lurus ke reruntuhan Hellfire yang ada di depannya. Tatapan yang awalnya penuh dedikasi untuk melakukan pekerjaannya kini berubah kosong bak manusia yang jatuh ke lubang depresi yang sangat dalam.

40 menit.

Shizune hanya pergi 40 menit untuk membantu mengambil makan malam bagi para tentara di sebuah restoran cepat saji.

40 menit, tidak lebih!

Namun disinilah dia sekarang, menatap kosong di reruntuhan Hellfire bersama kobaran api dan puing-puing berserakan. Hawa panas masih menyeruak dari tanah seakan sesuatu yang barusaja membumi hanguskan daerah ini ingin menghakimi Shizune karena tidak ada di tempat saat hal 'itu' terjadi.

Ledakan.

Hal 'itu' adalah ledakan. Dilihat dari cekungnya tanah sebesar sekian meter, ledakan itu lebih besar dari ledakan Missile Hellfire yang sebelumnya membumi hanguskan tempat yang sama. Bersamaan dengan itu, reruntuhan yang tadinya dipenuhi manusia dan alat berat, kini berubah porak poranda dengan banyak sekali mayat yang tersebar. Sesekali terdengar rintihan orang kesakitan yang sahut-sahut terdengar, menandakan kalau pasca ledakan yang terjadi, masih ada sekian orang yang selamat.

"K-Kapten Shizune? Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya salah satu anak buahnya yang pergi bersamanya tadi. Dia berusaha untuk tidak melihat lebih lama kepada mayat-mayat berserakan yang tersebar di area itu,

Namun Shizune tidak menjawab. Pandangannya masih kosong dan tangannya masih gemetar.

Anak buahnya itu menelan ludah. Sepanjang karirnya mengikuti sosok Kapten Shizune, baru pertama kali ini dia melihat kaptennya itu gemetar.

"Kapten!" panggil anak buah itu tegas. Mencoba menyadarkan kaptennya.

"_..ramedis."_

"Hah?"

"PANGGIL PARAMEDIS!" Teriak Shizune keras.

Tanpa disuruh lagi, sang anak buah lantas mengambil _Handphone_ nya dan menghubungi Markas pusat. Meninggalkan Shizune yang tetap ada di posisinya dan tidak kuasa untuk berdiri karena lututnya lemas.

Sore itu, Sesuatu meledak. Ledakannya sangat keras sampai terdengar ke daerah pinggiran ibukota. Bersamaan dengan ledakan itu, **44 personil militer **yang ditugaskan untuk melakukan penggalian di reruntuhan Hellfire, dinyatakan meninggal dunia.

.

**Disclaimer : **_Segala karakter yang digunakan disini adalah ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto. Hanzama tidak berniat untuk melanggar hak cipta ataupun sebagainya. Segala bentuk kesamaan yang disajikan disini tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah untuk menghibur pembaca._

**Sinister Romance © Hanzama**

**Rating : M (For Save)**

**Genre : **Romance,Family, Crime

**Warning **Crack Pair, Typo, EYD berantakan, Gaje

Hinata disini adalah versi RTN (Road To Ninja)/Yandere

**Pair : **NaruSaku, SasuHinaRTN, ShikaIno

.

.

.

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **_Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah Terroris yang akan dieksekusi mati selama 1 bulan lagi. Setelah divonis atas kejahatan mereka, mereka mengancam bahwa mereka sudah menanam sekitar 80 bom di seluruh penjuru ibukota, yang bisa mereka aktifkan kapan saja. Dan mereka tidak akan mengatakan dimana bom itu sebelum mereka mendapatkan permintaan terakhir mereka... yaitu mendapatkan istri yang dapat mereka nikahi._

.

**Markas Besar Angkatan Darat / 16.00**

"_Sial!"_

Jenderal Hashirama tidak bisa menahan amarahnya tatkala dia mendengar kabar dari kapten Shizune. Yap, Tepat 2 jam yang lalu Kolonel Jiraya memberitahu bahwa dia sudah selesai membriefing para tentara di Desa Myobokuzan tentang rencana Eksekusi dadakan kepada ketiga kriminal yang akan dilaksakanan besok.

Sayangnya, 30 menit setelah itu, kabar yang datang dari reruntuhan Hellfire meruntuhkan setiap rasa lega Jenderal Angkatan darat itu. Kabar itu bak sebuah tusukan pedang yang langsung mengarah ke Jantung Hashirama.

"Sial!"

**PRANG!**

Mayor Tsunade, dan Jenderal AU Tobirama yang ada di ruangan itu hanya terdiam saat mereka melihat Hashirama menjatuhkan dengan emosi Vas dan Telfon yang ada di mejanya sendiri. Menandakan bahwa rasa frustasi yang dia rasakan benar-benar nyata.

Hashirama sudah tau! Pasalnya dia memang memiliki keraguan tatkala dia memberikan keputusan dalam rapat kemarin. Dan Detik ini, keputusan untuk mempercepat eksekusi ketiga kriminal itu terbukti salah.

Ledakan yang menewaskan sekian orang di Reruntuhan Hellfire sudah pasti Bom HE. Ledakan C4 biasa tidak mungkin membuat suara Kapten Shizune bergetar saat dia memberikan laporan via telefon tadi.

Kejadian itu meluruskan setiap spekulasi tentang bom HE yang sempat dianggap bohong dalam rapat kemarin.

Hashirama sendiri, kini terdiam dalam keheningan. Banyak pertanyaan diatas perasaan bersalah yang membebaninya. Seperti, Jika bom HE terbukti benar, bagaimana mereka bisa lolos dari pencarian kemarin? Terus, bagaimana mekanisme bom itu; menggunakan sensor, atau detonator manual? Jika manual, apakah para kriminal itu mengaktifkannya dari area Z, atau mereka punya anak buah yang bertanggung jawab dengan detonator? Apakah benar ada 80 bom secara total? Terus, bagaimana bisa bom itu meledak sehari setelah keputusan rapat kemarin? Apakah hanya kebetulan? Atau ada mata-mata yang memberitahu mereka?

Ah ini semua sangat membingungkan!

Tsunade Yang ada di ruangan itu melihat betapa frustasi wajah Jenderalnya hanya bisa diam. Pasalnya baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Jenderal Hashirama melepas wajah _stoic_ nya dan menampakkan ekspresi emosi yang sangat dalam.

"**Ini pasti ulah tentaramu."**

Tsunade terkaget, suara dari Jenderal Tobirama memecahkan keheningan. Pandangan Jenderal Tobirama Mengarah Lurus ke Mayor Tsunade.

Buyar dari pemikirannya, Hashirama nampak menoleh tajam kepada Tobirama. Sayangnya Tobirama tidak mengerem, dia langsung berbicara _to the point_ ke Tsunade.

"Jika bom itu meledak sesaat setelah Ketiga Letnanmu dibriefing, Hal itu menjelaskan bagaimana ketiga kriminal itu mengetahui rencana kita." Jelas Tobirama.

Tsunade kaget. Oke, Itu adalah Tudingan yang membuat Tsunade Shock.

"M-Maksud anda, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata berkhianat dan memberitahu ketiga kriminal itu kalau mereka akan dieksekusi besok?" tanya Mayor Tsunade mencoba memastikan.

"Ya." Jawab Tobirama yakin.

Oke, Entah kenapa, ucapan orang berambut putih itu sangat membuat Tsunade tersinggung. Maksud Tsunade; Ino, Sakura dan Hinata adalah personil unggulan di satuan Komando 101, dan ketiga orang itu sudah berada dibawah komando Mayor Tsunade selama bertahun-tahun. Sangat tidak beralasan jika semisal mereka menjual diri mereka kepada kriminal yang baru mereka temui kurang dari 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Dengan segala Hormat! Mereka adalah tentara kelas atas di skuad-ku, dan mereka tidak mungkin mengkhianati negara ini!" Balas Tsunade tegas.

Tsunade bisa melihat tatapan Tobirama berubah dingin dan semakin tajam.

"Tch, Memang kau tau apa? hanya karena mereka sudah menjadi anak buahmu cukup lama dan kau pikir Nasionalisme mereka tidak bisa dibeli?!" Balas Tobirama Tegas.

Tsunade terdiam. Tsunade tertegun sampai di titik dimana dia tidak bisa membalas ucapan Jenderal Tobirama.

"Fakta bahwa kau adalah Mayor dengan idealisme yang terlalu lemah lah yang membuat Angkatan darat kesulitan menagani ketiga keparat itu!" Lanjut Tobirama.

"..."

"Jika kalian Bisa tegas dalam membuat keputusan, kematian di reruntuhan itu pastinya tidak akan terja—"

**JBUAKH!**

Tobirama tertegun. Seiring dengan kalimatnya yang berhenti, Tinjuan keras di pipinya barusaja membuatnya terhuyung.

"Keparat apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sembari memegangi pipinya, Tobirama menuding orang yang meninjunya dengan kasar; Jenderal Hashirama.

"Keluar." Perintah Hashirama tegas.

"AP—"

"KELUAR!" Bentak Hashirama.

"Tch." Tobirama melihat sorot mata kakaknya sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya menurut dan pergi. Dengan perasaan tidak puas tentunya.

"Jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki ke markas ini sampai masalah ini selesai!" Ujar Hashirama tegas.

Tsunade hanya memperhatikan. Bahkan sampai pintu ruangan tertutup dan menyisakan dirinya dan Jenderalnya yang masih terlihat marah. Yah, Tsunade bisa apa selain diam kan?

.

"Mayor."

"Y-Ya."

Hashirama menoleh ke Tsunade. Sorot matanya sangat sulit dimengerti.

"Menganggap bahwa Bom HE adalah bohong merupakan idemu kan?" tanya Hashirama tegas.

**Deg! **

Yah, itu memang benar bahwa Tsunade lah yang menyarankan kepada Jenderalnya ini untuk menganggap bahwa Ancaman Bom HE adalah Bohong, setelah pencarian kemarin tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Maaf Jenderal. Saya akan bertanggung jawab atas tindakan saya." Ujar Tsunade membungkuk. Jelas sekali perbuatannya ini pasti akan membuahkan hukuman.

Hashirama diam sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Pulanglah." Ujar Hashirama.

"..."

Tsunade mengernyitkan dahi dan mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Jenderalnya Heran. Tunggu, dia tidak diberi Hukuman?

Sayangnya Tsunade terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Pasalnya, ucapan Hashirama setelahnya benar-benar membuat Batin Tsunade hancur lebur.

"Lepas Lencanamu dan Pulanglah. Mulai Hari ini, kau dibebas tugaskan."

Tsunade Terbelalak. Lututnya langsung lemas.

_Astaga._

.

Dibebastugaskan artinya adalah **dipecat.**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.**

.

_SKIP_

Tobirama berjalan diantara lorong Markas Angkatan Darat. Dia menempelkan sapu tangan basah yang diberikan oleh Sekertarisnya beberapa menit yang lalu kepada pipinya yang lebam. Dibelakangnya, beberapa anak buah dari angkatan Udara berjalan mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi.

Yap, Tobirama merasakannya. Pukulan kakaknya tadi benar-benar keras. Bahkan di kamar mandi tadi, dia sempat memuntahkan satu giginya yang patah akibat tinjuan tanpa ampun yang dilayangkan Hashirama.

Oke, Tobirama sangat tidak suka Ini. Orang-orang angkatan darat yang menatapnya sepanjang dia berjalan membuatnya semakin tidak suka berada disini. Sebagai Seorang Adik, dia memang tidak sepantasnya membantah kakaknya. Namun Sebagai Jenderal, perbuatan Hashirama barusan tidak bisa ditolerir. Angkatan Darat dan Angkatan Udara yang seharusnya berkesinambungan menjaga kedaulatan, tidak seharusnya terlihat bermusuhan. Dan, serangan yang dilakukan Hashirama kepada Tobirama barusan pasti akan menimbulkan ketegangan diantara kedua belah pihak antara AU dan AD.

"Sialan."

Ini semua gara-gara ketiga kriminal yang ada dibawah 'perlindungan' angkatan Darat. Terlebih, Tobirama sangat Yakin kalau ketiga 'Istri' yang ditugaskan disamping mereka pastinya berkhianat.

Maksud Tobirama, Sudah Pasti mereka berkhianat kan? Pasalnya beberapa saat setelah mereka diberitahu tentang rencana besok, sebuah bom langsung meledak. Satu-satunya penjelasan sudah pasti mereka memberitahukan tentang detail eksekusi kepada ketiga kriminal itu.

Yah, Tobirama sangat yakin.

"Sekertaris." Ujar Tobirama. Mereka kini sudah ada di tempat parkir diluar gedung.

"Ya Jenderal."

Tobirama menoleh ke Sekertarisnya yang tengah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Aku ingin kau mempersiapkan pasukan." Ujar Tobirama.

Sekertarisnya itu mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku ingin Kau mempersiapkan pasukan, dan Suruh mereka menyerang Area Z." Lanjut Tobirama.

Sekertaris itu memiringkan kepala.

"Anda mau saya mempersiapkan Satuan elite dari Angkatan Udara?" tawar Sekertaris itu kepada Tobirama.

Tobirama mendengus.

"Jangan bodoh. Cari tentara bayaran diluar Personil Militer Negara. Bayar mereka berapapun.." Tobirama menjelaskan.

"..."

".. Yang Jelas, Aku ingin ketiga Kriminal dan Istri mereka mati Malam ini." Tobirama Mengakhiri.

Sekertaris itu tampak mengerti. Tobirama kemudian tidak berucap lagi dan memutuskan untuk memasuki mobil.

Yah,, Jangan salah sangka. Tobirama tidak punya dendam kepada Ketiga Letnan yang sedang menjalankan misi di Area Z. Ini semua dia lakukan untuk menjaga kedaulatan Negara. Semakin cepat Ketiga Kriminal itu mati, maka semakin baik.

Dan dia tidak bisa mengambil resiko kalau semisal Personil yang sudah tinggal satu atap dengan kriminal 'kemungkinan besar' sudah mengkhianati negara.

Tobirama mengamati untuk yang terakhir kali kepada Gedung mabes angkata darat, sebelum akhirnya dia menyuruh supirnya untuk segera tancap gas.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**[Chapter 13 : **_Act Of Justice_]

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

**Area Z / Malam Hari**

_**Sasuke.**_

Malam Hari di Area Z cukup dingin. Meskipun begitu, Nampaknya hal itu tidak menghentikan Sasuke untuk melakukan kegiatannya berjalan-jalan di kebun.

Oke, Alasan Sasuke berjalan-jalan di kebun, jangan tanya. Dia hanya sedang tidak berminat meladeni omong kosong istrinya sendiri (Omong kosong dalam artian, mereka berdua tidak bisa semenit saja berinteraksi tanpa menimbulkan semacam konflik dalam rumah tangga)

Terlebih, Sasuke entah kenapa sangat menyukai berada di kebun.

Berjalan jalan memakai Hoodie biru dongker, sesekali dia mengarahkan lampu penerangan yang dia bawa kepada deretan tanaman kering di tumpukan tanah. Tanaman-tanaman itu adalah Sayur-sayur muda yang mati karena tidak disiram rutin selama pertumbuhannya.

Sasuke, sedikit banyak cukup paham tentang tanaman dari Naruto. Terlebih Sayur.

Secara sederhana, Sayur muda harus rajin disirami dibanding yang sudah berbuah. Dan rasio penyiramannya harus tepat berdasarkan jenisnya. Jika sayur tidak disirami, dia akan mati dan kering, sedangkan jika terlalu banyak disirami, kelembaban tanah yang berlebihan akan membuat akar sulit menyerap nutrisi.

Sasuke memang belum melihat Hujan menyirami tanah ini. Dan mungkin itulah penyebab tanaman-tanaman muda ini mati seketika.

Jujur, sebenarnya pasca pindah kesini, mereka memang hanya diberi tempat dan memanen kebun, dan tidak pernah mengelola. Beberapa hari yang lalu, di hari tatkala Sasuke berkeliling di kebun sendirian, dia bertemu dengan bocah perempuan aneh berkeliaran di kebun yang luas ini. Dia bilang dia dari desa, dan mengatakan kalau Kakeknya lah yang mengelola kebun ini sebelum rumah ini ditinggali oleh Sasuke _dkk._

Gadis cerewet bernama Yukimi itu bahkan sempat memarahi Sasuke karena sayur yang ditanam **kakek**nya tidak dirawat dengan baik. Well, secara tekhnis sih, bukan hanya Sasuke yang memanen sayur disini.

Gadis itu berjanji akan memberikan Sasuke hadiah _Kumbang Emas_ _Langka_ apabila Sasuke mau merawat kebun.

Sasuke mendengus mengingat hal itu.

Sasuke tidak butuh kumbang. Namun entah kenapa Sasuke nampaknya punya ide untuk membangun sesuatu. Yah, mungkin untuk mengisi waktu atau apa. Lagipula, Sudah sekian lama semenjak Sasuke membangun sesuatu.

Hm.. Sistem Irigasi otomatis? mungkin itu kali ya.

Sasuke cukup yakin dia bisa menggunakan beberapa barang yang tidak terpakai di gudang untuk membangun mekanisme yang sederhana.

Oke, itulah yang akan Sasuke lakukan.

Tapi Hmm, sebelum membangun sesuatu, Sasuke sepertinya harus menyingkirkan sayuran gagal tumbuh ini terlebih dahulu.

.

00o0o0o0o

.

**ShikaIno.**

Ino duduk di kursi meja makan di dalam rumahnya. Tepat diseberangnya, sosok Shikamaru nampak sedang malas-malasan membaca sebuah buku. Jelas sekali dari caranya membolak-balik halaman, lelaki itu tidak serius membaca. Terlebih buku yang dia ambil dari rak itu nampaknya berbahasa asing.

Yah, inilah Ino sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain mengamati Shikamaru. Selain di tempat ini tidak ada hiburan modern seperti Televisi (jangankan televisi, Radio pun tidak ada), satu-satunya hal yang menjadi media etertain hanyalah tumpukan buku yang ada di rak.

Err.. Sebenarnya sih, dibilang memperhatikan, Tidak Juga. Pasalnya pikiran Ino kini sedang ada di masa depan. Masa depan yang dimaksud adalah besok, atau hari dimana orang di depannya ini akan ditangkap secara paksa dan dieksekusi (kalau semua sesuai rencana).

"Hah.. Merepotkan."

Ino Terbuyar dari lamunannya karena ucapan dari lelaki didepannya. Yang dilihat Ino adalah sosok itu kini sepenuhnya menutup buku yang dia utak-atik dan menatap langit-langit.

"Daripada mengutak-atik buku yang tidak kaumengerti, kenapa kau tidak mencari buku yang bisa kau baca saja?" tanya Ino, kalimatnya datar. Dia sebisa mungkin bersikap normal agar lelaki ini tidak curiga kalau Ino menyembunyikan informasi soal besok.

Shikamaru menatap Ino bosan.

"Kau tidak lihat aku baru saja selesai membaca buku ini?" tanya Shikamaru. Menunjuk buku yang dia utak-atik tidak jelas beberapa detik lalu.

Ino mengernyitkan dahi. Tunggu, barusan itu membaca? Mana mungkin ah! Orang yang ino Lihat barusan hanya membolak balik lembar perlembar seperti seorang anak TK yang melihat buku bergambar.

Ino diam melirik Shikamaru dan kemudian bergantian kepada buku yang ada di atas meja. Sebenarnya Ino ingin terkejut, namun dia mengingat sebuah fakta bahwa lelaki didepannya ini super cerdas, membuat Ino sekuat tenaga menahan ekspresi wajahnya.

Yah, Ino tidak mau lagi memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut di depan pemuda ini. Ekspresi yang membuat Ino tampak bodoh didepan Shikamaru.

Ino akan menganggap dia benar-benar membaca Buku berbahasa um.. Jerman? dalam 30 menit—_Case Closed. Lets Move On._

Melihat Ino yang tidak menyambung percakapan, Shikamaru nampak kecewa. Namun dia secepatnya mengabaikan dan lebih memilih untuk beranjak dari kursinya.

Ino memperhatikan saat Shikamaru mendekati Kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol air dingin dan mengambil gelas. Lelaki itu kemudian sibuk berkutat di depan kulkas dan meninggalkan Ino yang menatapnya dalam.

Tatapan hening yang membuat Ino kembali sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Ino, sehingga dia berani menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat blak-blakan kepada Shikamaru. Namun yang jelas, pertanyaan Ino yang tiba-tiba, sedikit membuat Shikamaru terkejut.

"Shikamaru.."

"..."

"... Temari... Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Ino langsung.

Shikamaru tidak memperlihatkan rasa kagetnya. Dia menuangkan dengan santai air dinginnya sebelum pada akhirnya menoleh kepada Ino.

Kemudian tanpa bersuara, dia kembali ke tempat duduknya sembari membawa segelas air dingin untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ino memegangi tangganya sendiri gugup. Entah kenapa, di otaknya sekarang, jika Shikamaru benar-benar dieksekusi besok, setidaknya Ino harus mencari informasi tentang Temari (Takut-takut kalau apa yang Ino Laporkan kepada Jenderal Hashirama tentang Temari yang masih ada diluar sana benar adanya)

Shikamaru memilih untuk tidak langsung menjawab. Alih-alih, dia memberi jeda yang cukup lama dengan menikmati segelas air dingin yang dia teguk sampai habis.

Membuat Ino sedikit tidak sabar.

"Server utamanya Hancur. Jadi dia akan ada di mode Hibernasi selama beberapa waktu sampai dia hidup kembali dan _bersarang_ entah dimana." Jelas Shikamaru.

Ino diam. Berarti memang benar kalau Temari bisa hidup lagi, dia mungkin mampu menyerang server Militer lagi kelak.

Shikamaru memperhatikan wajah Ino sebentar. Jelas sekali kalau perempuan ini mencoba mencari informasi dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di meja.

"Yah aku tidak peduli. Aku Sudah terlanjut malas mematikannya." Ujar Shikamaru.

Entah kenapa nada dan kalimat itu terdengar seperti Lelaki Ini menyalahkan Ino. Ino kembali mengingat kemarin saat mereka berdua ada di depan komputer Temari, dan Shikamaru 'Hampir' saja mematikan Temari. namun dia membatalkannya karena Kapten Shizune dan pasukannya datang dan menggangu 'prosesi pemakaman' itu.

"Kau berjanji akan melindungiku dan Keluargaku dari Temari kan? Kalau dia menargetkan keluargaku lagi bagaimana?" tanya Ino sedikit menegaskan perjanjiannya dengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya.

"Temari hanyalah A.I, bukan tuhan. Aku yakin di militer kalian pasti ada orang cerdas yang bisa mengatasinya jika kalian memberinya waktu untuk berpikir." Jawab Shikamaru cuek.

Ino tidak bisa menjawab. Meskipun dibilang begitu, namun tentu saja masih sangat mengkhawatirkan. Iya jika ada, kalau tidak ada gimana? Meskipun bisa pun, jika terlalu lama berpikir dalam mengatasinya, ada kemungkinan Temari akan melakukan hal gila seperti membajak drone missile di tempo hari. Dimana-mana, mematikan sesuatu akan lebih efisien apabila orang yang membuat lah yang melakukannya.

"Tatapan merepotkanmu tidak akan mampu untuk mengubah keputusanku." jawab Shikamaru melihat tatapan tajam Ino.

Ino menghela nafas. Nampaknya Percumah berdebat dengan orang ini.

"Tch. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Ujar Ino.

Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur berjodoh denganku. Karena masalah paling berat yang bisa kau dapat hanyalah dari A.I yang menggila. Asal kau tau, bahwa masalahmu akan sepenuhnya berbeda jika kau adalah Istri dari Sasuke atau Naruto."

Shikamaru kembali membenamkan wajahnya di meja.

Oke, Entah kenapa Ino tidak Setuju dengan Shikamaru. Dengan Segala permintaan maaf kepada Sakura, Ino merasa bahwa dia sanggup menghadapi siksaan dari Menma lebih baik, dibanding harus melihat Orang tuanya diledakkan menggunakan Missile Hellfire.

"Aku rasa, Sakura lebih beruntung, karena dia tidak menikah denganmu dan tidak harus berurusan dengan **A.I Laknat** Buatanmu itu." Balas Ino.

Shikamaru tertawa mengejek. Membuat Ino sedikit tersinggung.

"kenapa Tertawa?" tanya Ino sedikit sinis.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Yah, perempuan di depannya ini berani berkata seperti itu karena dia belum kenal Naruto.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**.**

**NaruSaku**

Bersamaan dengan berangsurnya rasa gugup dalam menanti esok hari, tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sakura sedang duduk di beranda rumah dengan berbekal 'Jurnal Naruto' miliknya dan secangkir teh yang sudah dia habiskan belasan menit yang lalu.

Duduk dengan posisi santai, Sakura mencoba mengisi Jurnal Miliknya ibarat _diary_nya sendiri. Mencoba menambah informasi barang secoret tentang sosok yang tinggal satu atap dengannya.

Terlepas dari fakta bahwa misi mereka akan berakhir besok (jika berjalan lancar), Namun karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu, Sakura lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan mengisi Jurnalnya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura terkaget, Dengan segera dia menutup bukunya dan menoleh ke Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan yang menjurus ke buku yang dia tulis.

Naruto nampak menoleh ke dalam rumah.

"Jam 10." Jawabnya.

"Oh."

Naruto bisa melihat sosok Sakura yang mencoba meregangkan ototnya dengan cara mengangkat tangannya tinggi. Dia terdiam memperhatikan ekspresinya yang Naruto rasa lucu.

"Jika kau masih mau disini, aku bisa membawakanmu selimut dan coklat hangat." Tawar Naruto.

Sakura diam dan menatap Naruto, sebelum pada akhirnya dia berdiri dari duduknya. Mencoba menyembunyikan 'Buku Kesayangan' miliknya dibelakang punggung. Dia kemudian menggeleng sebelum akhirnya berucap.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Sebaiknya kita masuk, karena hari memang sudah larut." Ajak Sakura.

Naruto memutuskan untuk setuju.

"Yaudah."

Sakura melihat sosok Naruto yang masuk ke dalam rumah terlebih dahulu. Menatap punggung pria itu, Sakura tidak bisa berbuat yang lain selain sedikit lega.

Jika ini memang adalah malam terakhir Sakura tidur dengan Naruto, maka Sakura tidak akan protes. Naruto adalah sosok paling aman kedua setelah Naruko, namun Sakura akan mencoba untuk tidak merindukannya apabila dia pergi.

Fakta bahwa dia tidak akan pernah lagi melihat Menma, membuat esok hari sangat dinanti oleh Sakura.

Semoga saja berjalan lancar.

**.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TBC**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note : **Supp. Hanzama Is Back.. Maaf telat -_-

Uhh.. Oke, mungkin diantara hubungan mereka, Hanzama akan menyertakan beberapa cerita tentang politik dkedepannuya,

Bukan apa-apa, karena premis ceritanya yang menekankan kalau NaruSasuShika merupakan kriminal kelas Nasional, jadi akan sangat aneh kalau setiap chapternya hanya berkisah NaruSaku, SasuHina, ShikaIno centric saja (pembahasan politik harus ada, biar feel villain-nya dapet gitu)

Dan yap, bersamaan dengan itu, maka Hanzama sudah memulai menggali kuburannya sendiri karena disuatu titik, dikarenakan konflik yang terlampau ruwet, ide akan benar-benar stuck dan mungkin benar-benar loss.

Namun hanzama akan mencoba sebisa mungkin menulis fanfic ini ke titik yang paling akhir. Hanzama tidak janji apdet kilat, namun semisal chapter selanjutnya (dan selanjutnya lagi) uplad, hanzama berharap support dan saran apabila ada hal yang mengganjal soal plot atau semacamnya.

Oke, mungkin itu. Bila benang merah masih mempertemukan, kita ketemu di chapter depan.

Jangan lupa review, salam hangat, semoga sukses selalu.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**After**

**1.30 Malam / Pegunungan**

Dalam kegelapan. 6 orang berpakaian militer mengendap endap di hutan. Orang-orang mungkin akan menganggap mereka adalah anggota militer negara semisal mereka tidak mengenakan masker tengkorak.

_Kevlar_ tanpa logo yang mereka kenakan menambah ketegasan kalau mereka adalah satuan yang sepenuhnya diluar kemiliteran Negara yang harus berjaga disini. **Tentara Bayaran.**

"Ada Sniper di pegunungan ini, Hati-hati." Ujar Satu orang kepada yang lain.

Mereka kemudian mengambil rute _Blind Spot_ sesuai yang diberikan olen oleh _client_ mereka. (Blind Spot = Titik yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh pengawasan Sniper yang berjaga)

Tatkala mendekati ketiga rumah berjajar di area Z, orang yang memimpin pasukan itu lantas membagi 6 orang itu menjadi 3 kelompok dan kemudian menyerukan komando terakhir sebelum menerobos.

"Ingat, _Silent Kill, No Mercy._"

Dan.. Dengan itu misi untuk membunuh penghuni area Z pun dimulai.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**KAMUS :**

Ada perbedaan antara **Tentara (Army)** dan **Tentara Bayaran (Mercenary).** Tentara secara umum biasanya terikat dengan negara. Tugasnya adalah membela bangsa/ tanah air. Kalau tentara bayaran adalah organisasi swasta yang memang menyewakan pasukan dengan imbalan uang (profit)

Orang-orang yang dikirim Tobirama ke Area Z adalah Tentara Bayaran (Mercenary).

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
